Brilliant Accident :REVISING:
by NoMeansNo
Summary: (DON'T READ THIS THERE WILL BE A NEW ONE AND NOTE AT THE END) Allen became a girl when Lavi had made him drink a pink bottle of juice when he was choking. Now Lavi and Kanda started doing things he didn't like, Kissing him secretly by Lavi, and kissing her forcibly by Kanda, and even blackmailing by Kanda again and even Tyki was obsessed with her. Fem!AllenXKanda
1. Chapter 1 Scream

**My first ever first story and take note please English is not my first language so if you find any wrong just aware me.. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. gray-Man.**

**Summary: **Allen turned into girl when Lavi made her drink a pink bottle of juice when she was choking. Now Lavi and Kanda started doing things he doesn't like, like kissing him secretly, and kissing her forcibly by Kanda, even blackmailing her.

**Pairing: Fem!AllenXKanda**

**Chapter 1: Scream**

**oooOOOooo**

"Hey! Allen-Chan, could you eat slowly?" A certain red head asked, since he knew that sooner or later Allen would definitely get choked.

Allen turned his head to look at his friend, but ignoring what Lavi warned and returned to his food.

Lavi sighed, "Don't blame me if you've accidentally choked." Then he heard Allen coughed with full of food he'd been eating.

"Wa-terr, Lavi!" Allen pleaded as he slightly pounded his chest.

"Hey, Allen gets a hold of your self!" Lavi yelled as he looked around trying to search for water. Then he saw a raven hair man with a weird beret on his head, walking through them. He was holding a pink bottle of juice with a smirk on his face. Lavi quickly approached Komui and snatched the bottle.

"Lavi, No, Don't!" Komui shouted and tried to chase Lavi but it was too late Allen's already drank and already emptied the bottle.

"Thanks, Lavi you're a life savior." Allen plastered a smile on his face.

"Lavi, it's your fault if my darling Lenalee gets mad at me!" 'That's for Kanda not you Allen.' Then he ran away from the two.

"What's gotten into him?" Allen and Lavi twitched their shoulder as they laughed. When Allen suddenly fainted and was about to lose his consciousness, luckily Lavi was there to catch him up.

"Allen, Allen!" Allen last heard was his name being shouted by Lavi, before he temporarily lost consciousness.

**ooooOOOooo**

Allen woke up, with a slight feeling of dizziness and tried recalling of what happened in the cafeteria but couldn't seem to recall it. Allen placed her feet down on his bed and made a frown face because of a weird feeling he felt on his chest. Allen felt his chest was do so heavy but decided to ignore it. He quickly looked at his self in the mirror to fix his messy silver locks. His eye widened in horror of what he saw in his reflection. And then the whole dark order mansion was swallowed by a scream of a girl.

Lavi and Kanda was the first one who arrived from the entire living person who has heard the where the scream from.

Lavi and Kanda raised their left and right eyebrows in confusion. "Moyashi's room?"

**oooOOOooo**

**My first time writing a fanfic.**

**Don't forget to review :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Not for me

_**Disclaimer: I don not own -man**_

_Okay, I edited this chapter too so feel free to read this.  
><em>

**Chapter 2: Not for me.**

**oooOOOooo**

_Allen woke up with a slight feeling of dizziness and tried to recall of what happened but couldn't seem to recall it. Allen got down from his bed and made a frown face because of a weird feeling he had felt on his chest. He felt his chest was do heavy but decided to ignore what he was feeling. He quickly looked his self in the mirror to fix his messy silver locks, but his eye widened in horror of what he saw in his reflection. And then the whole dark order mansion had been swallowed by a scream of a girl._

_Lavi and Kanda was the first one who arrived from all the living person who'd heard the scream from._

_Lavi and Kanda raised their left and right eyebrows in confusion. "Moyash'si room,"_

* * *

><p>Allen examined his whole body like there was no tomorrow, he'd noticed that there is a curve on his waist that his body shouldn't have, well, actually there is but not like the way it is now. And a thing that was not supposed to be in his chest.<p>

Allen turned his head to his door when his door flew open by a powerful kick that Lavi gave.

Lavi's one emerald eyes widened in shock and disbelief, because of the girl in front of him. just like him The girl had a shock face too.

"What the hell, Allen had raped a beautiful woman all by himself!" Lavi shouted while his one eye is still looking at the white and soft skin face of the girl as he held the girl by the arm.

"What the, Lavi it's me Allen!" Allen shouted in dismay and tried to protest.

"What, Kanda the girl says she's the Moyashi!" Another shout from Lavi.

Kanda went inside of Allen's room, and stared at the woman for five minutes.

"Ahm, Kanda?" Allen's waved his hand on Kanda's face.

"Hey, Yuu-Chan looks like you've been staring for almost an hour (he said "an hour" to tease Kanda) at the girl face and sexy body." Lavi said while smirking and Allen face like a tomato in blush.

"Shut up, Usagi and don't call me Yuu, or I'll sliced you with Mugen" tried to unsheathe his sword but he left it in his room. Just then Komui, and Lenalee arrived in Allen's room.

"What's happening here?" Lenalee asked.

"Here" Lavi put Allen in front of everyone like holding a cat on its back neck, everyone got shocked of what did they saw. "She said she was the Moyashi."

Allen sweat dropped because of their stare.

"Brother?" Lenalee looked toward his brother as she shot him a deathly glare.

"It's not my fault it was Lavi's fault!" pointing at Lavi's direction.

"What! My fault how comes it my fault?" Lavi tried to protest.

"You were the one who made Allen drink the potion. That potion was really supposed for Kanda. Not for Allen." Komui exclaimed.

"Not for me but for Kanda?" he's trying to control his temper from exploding.

Lavi remember the incident in the cafeteria about a while ago. 'Oh no, it was really my fault.'

Then they felt that someone was emitting a dark aura, who wanted to kill a mad scientist.

"So the potion was really supposed to be mine?" Kanda who was glaring and ready to kill the mad scientist by strangling him to death.

"So it was really my fault, I turned the Moyashi into girl, not just a girl but a super seductive woman." Lavi whispered to himself and Allen is looking at him with frown. "STRIKE!" Lavi shouted like a man who'd just won in the lottery.

"My darling Lenalee, Help me" Komui tried to beg Lenalee, for helping him to stopp Kanda from killing him.

"Serves him right," Lenalee ignored his brother begging.

"No, Kanda please don't kill me." with teary eye and shouted with a plead sound.

"Please shut up! I'm going to rest now." Allen went inside to his room, and slammed his door leaving all of them staring with confusion outside his room.

"Allen-kun…" Lenalee said with worried and sad expression and tone.

**ooOOoo**

**I feel sick when I'm editing this chapter, my head hurts like hell. But I did still manage to finish editing this chapter.**

**Review : )**


	3. Chapter 3 Strange Bakanda and Rabbit

**Disclaimer: I never own D. gray-man.**

**Chapter 3: Strange Bakanda and Rabbit.**

**ooOOoo**

"Now Brother, explain yourself why do you want to turn Kanda into woman?" Lenalee asked glaring at her brother face like's its penetrating the face and waiting for her brother's answer. She's ready to kick his brother if his answer didn't satisfy her.

"Lenalee-Chan," Komui gulped. "Because, Kanda, has a crush on my darling Lenalee!" Komui yelled at Kanda who's leaning against the wall on the side of the door.

"What?" Lenalee and Kanda, shouted in disbelief.

"What the hell Komui, who would have crush on Lenalee? You always hunt her every suitor with your komurin II." Kanda said in annoyed "I'll take my leave now" he left the two in Komui office room.

"Brother…" Lenalee turned to his brother.

"Yes? My darling Lenalee," Komui, smiled at her sister.

"Be sure to make Allen his antidote, I don't want Allen stay as a girl forever" Lenalee said with a sad expression then left his brother all alone.

"OK, I promise" Komui shouted in happiness.

**ooOOoo**

Allen awakens from her asleep and immediately looked her/his self in the full length mirror, hoping that her/his appearance has changed into a boy now. Allen sighed. Her/his body still has the curved that his real body doesn't have and a thing that was not supposed to be in his chest.

"It seems that I won't taste Jerry's cook for a while or a month…" Allen said with a gloomy expression while pulling her/his hair. She heard her stomach growled. But decided to ignored it and lay in her king size bed.

**ooOOoo**

"Why do you want us to make a girl outfit? Lenalee," A Man with big glasses in his eye and his hair in a ponytail.

"Hmm… my brother had turned Allen into a girl, so Allen needs new clothes for her daily life. Johnny" Lenalee said and made a masked of happiness to her face.

"Ah, I see... So where is Allen? We need to take her measurement." Johnny asked with smile on his lips.

**ooOOoo**

"Lenalee, please leave me be, I don't want anyone else to see me in this appearance." Allen hid himself in the blanket of his bed.

Lenalee sighed. "Allen, you know I tell my brother to make an antidote for you, so that you can be a boy again" Lenalee grinned.

"Really?" Allen sat in her bed turning Her face that started to light up.

Lenalee nodded. "but if you don't let us take your measurement I will tell my brother to stop making you antidote." with a big grinned.

"Fine" Allen climbed down of her bed and stood to where Johnny is and ready to take her measurement.

While Johnny's taking her measurement they heard Allen stomach is complaining. Lenalee, and Johnny, looked at Allen embarrassed face.

"Sorry, I really didn't take breakfast…" Allen said in embarrassment.

"It's alright, Allen-kun." Lenalee said with giggled and Johnny nodded.

**ooOOoo**

A certain Red-head with an eye patch on his right eye, Is annoying Kanda in the cafeteria there are a lot of boy **(FINDER I just called them boy because this story are not base on real story of D gray-man , I'm so sorry. I will tell you about the detail in the next chapter.)**

A dark skinned man wearing a sleeveless chef uniform. Went to where Kanda and Lavi were eating. "Hey Lavi, have you seen Allen? I've never seen him this morning. He didn't even take his breakfast, I cooked All he like's but he didn't come." Jerry said as he is worried for Allen.

"No, I'm sure she will come, if she gets hungry." Lavi said with a big smile. "Right, Yuu?"

"Che"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Jerry's looking to his surrounding, and getting his self shocked when he saw someone's walking with Johnny, and Lenalee, who's wearing a pink miniskirt with a design of pink rose, and a fit whitish pink long sleeve, and a pink hair band with a pink rose designed on top of it, and a doll shoes with also has a rose design. **(I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT, I DO HATE PINK BUT SINCE ALLEN IS A GIRL NOW MAYBE I SHOULD USE PINK COLOR.)**

"Who is that girl with Lenalee and Johnny?" Jerry asked the two while still looking at Allen who's blushing with all the peoples looking at her. **(Maybe I should use her and she when I'm referring to Allen)**

Kanda and Lavi had looked at the direction where Jerry is looking as they dropped their jaw.

"Why are they looking at me like that?" Allen asked as her face was like a tomato in embarrassment.

They've reached Lavi and Kanda's table.

"So guys what do you think? Does Allen look cute in her new outfit?" Lenalee asked the two with a smirked on her face.

Kanda and Lavi were still staring at Allen, like they has been hypnotized by Allen's charm.

"Hey!- Lavi, Kanda, do I look like a human to the two of you?" Allen asked the two with a weak and shy voice.

Lavi gulped then nodded. "Yup Moyashi-Chan, it suits you were well." He smiled at Allen.

"Che." all Kanda could say.

"So, who made your new outfit Moyashi-Chan?" Lavi asked while Allen is sitting on Kanda's side and Lenalee on Lavi's side.

"Lenalee, and Johnny, they made it fast for me, so that I have clothed to wear." Allen said with a charming smile.

"So, who lend you a bra?" Lavi smirked.

"Lavi!" Allen and Lenalee yelled at Lavi's question.

"I was just joking." Lavi laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Allen-Chan what happened to you? Why did you turned into girl? But a beautiful girl just likes you when you are a boy." Jerry tried to shake Allen.

"Ask Lavi." Allen glared at lavi.

"Oh never mind as long as you are here with us." Jerry stopped from shaking Allen. "Just wait here I'll cook you everything I know you will like." Jerry ran to the cooking room. Allen's sighed…

Kanda didn't realize that he was looking at Allen, ever since she ate all the food that Jerry had cooked for her.

"Yuu, stills looking at Allen face." Lavi teased Kanda.

"Shut up, Baka-Usagi and stop calling me by that." Kanda pointed his Mugen at Lavi's throat.

Lenalee and Allen were watching the two of them, and then sighed.

"Lenalee, help me." Lavi placed his hands up, a signal of giving up to prevent Kanda from slashing his throat.

"Maybe, I'll make my brother coffee." Lenalee left the three of them.

"Kanda, stop trying to slash the rabbit throat, don't you feel sympathy on him?" Allen said, and smiled at Kanda.

Kanda has stopped, from trying to slash Lavi's throat and blushed but he looks away. "Che" then he left the two.

"Thanks, Moyashi-Chan" lavi sighed in relief.

"You're welcome, Lavi, and by the way the name is Allen." Allen said then left Lavi all alone by himself.

"Hmm, why does Yuu-Chan stopped from killing me just because of Allen?" lavi smirked.

**ooOOoo**

**Done editing... I do really felt sick when I'm editing this chapter and I'm still grateful to cope with this chapter. I think I have an eye sore and fever.**

**So Review : )**


	4. Chapter 4 Allen's past and welcome back

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man.**

**Author:** As I promise I will tell all the details. :)

**Chapter 4: Allen's past and timothy's back.**

**ooOOoo**

Allen woke up early in the morning, and went to the cafeteria to take her breakfast. She and Jerry is the only person in the cafeteria because it's too early. Jerry sat beside her, and smiled at Allen beautiful face.

"It's been one year and 3 months, since General cross brought you here, Allen-Chan." Jerry said. A smiled plastered on his face. Allen looked at him and took a bite at the bread she's been holding. "I remember you, and Kanda, didn't get along ever since you'd came here." Jerry giggles.

"Because Kanda is a jerk," Allen said While her mouth is still full then she swallowed it all. And a big smile she'd create on her face.

**ooOOoo**

"_Please master cross, I don't want to stay here forever" Allen cried on his master feet to stop him from leaving him in Komui's hand._

"_My, My, Allen-Kun we won't eat you here." Komui said and has a large injection in his hand._

_Allen looked at Komui, and got scared of the big injection Komui has been holding ever since he and cross came in dark order mansion. Allen gulped and begged his master to take him with his journey._

"No. idiot son you will live here, there's something I need to do." Cross tried to loosen Allen's grip on his red and gold coat.

"_Father, please…_" Allen made a puppy eye with teary eye to beg cross to have a mercy on him.

_Cross gulped, because Allen's giving him that puppy eye 'not that' Cross protested in his mind._

"_I said no, you will live here until I came back and find that person."_

_Cross still coped to yell at Allen in his situation._

"_Ok, Master." Allen having a tear drops on his face to the ground._

_Cross went to Komui's direction and gave Komui a piece of paper. "Read that if you want to know who really he is." Then he truly left Allen in Komui's hand._

_Allen looked at Komui who's smirking at him he got Goosebumps._

"_Now, Allen-kun" Komui went at Allen. "May I check if you are not scared with an injection?"_

_Allen couldn't move because his scared of injection, his legs trembling and fell on his knee. They heard a loud bang and look at where it came from._

"_Nii-San!" a girl with long hair in two pigtails Said with anger and kick her brother that sent him to the wall. "You're trying to scare again the new comer, Nii-San!" Lenalee glared and sighed, she look at Allen who's been staring at her ever since she came with a loud banged. Lenalee giggle and offer a hand to help Allen to stand up. "I'm Lenalee lee and he is my brother Komui lee." she pointed at Komui who's still attached to the wall._

_Allen accepted her offer and stand up. 'She's so cute' "I'm Allen Walker." he and Lenalee shakes hand._

"_Come Allen, I will introduce you to every one." she exited the room and followed by Allen._

"_Che, Moyashi" a certain long raven-haired in ponytail, sneered at Allen._

"_Kanda don't be so mean to the new comer." Lenalee beat Kanda using the paper clip she's been holding._

"_Yoh, Moyashi-Chan, I'm Lavi Bookman." Lavi said with a big grin on his face._

"_I'm Allen Walker; it's my pleasure to meet you all." Allen bow._

"_Moyashi-chan, no need to be formal, our age doesn't that far much." Lavi said with a big smile on his face._

"_Allen I will show you you're room." Lenalee leave with Allen._

_While they're walking to Allen's room, Allen wanted to ask Lenalee._

"Ahmm, _Lenalee-San," Allen asked in bashful._

"_Yes? Allen-kun," Lenalee didn't look at Allen._

"_What is this Dark Order Mansion?"_

_Lenalee giggle, Allen is in confusion now._

"_Dark order mansion is where a run away or an abandoned person can live here. But they needed to pay the rent by working or anything." Lenalee said with a smile._

"_So I was really an abandoned child?" Allen said in depressed toned._

"_NO, Allen-kun master cross said that he will come back for you." Lenalee tried to lighten up Allen's feeling._

"_He just said that, but I know for sure, I'm an abandoned child." Allen is in a depressed now. "And I need to work to pay the rent."_

_Lenalee shook her head, Allen is in confusion again._

"_Cross would be the one to pay for you, Allen-kun so lighten up." Lenalee cheered Allen._

"_Master Cross is not like that." Allen still didn't lighten up._

"_Believed me, Allen, Master cross has a soft side when it comes to you." They reach Allen's room. "Here's your room." Lenalee open the door of Allen's room._

_**Description of Allen's room: **_Allen's room is a big one and has a king size bed and a tile's floor alternate black and white and a wall that has a designed of Red diamond, Spade, Heart, and Flower. And a big drawer, on the Left side neared through the door of Allen's own bathroom. **(All of the room has their own bath)** And also a portrait of a clown, on top of Allen king size bed on the upper middle of the wall. **(Sorry I can't describe it very well 'coz I'm not good in description)**

_Allen went inside but he didn't look surprised._

"_Master Cross had requested the design for you Allen-kun, I better go now you need to rest, See you in the morning." Lenalee bid her goodbye then leave Allen._

_Allen sighed and lie on his bed and fast asleep._

**ooOOoo**

"Allen-chan, you're remembering the night you came here, are you?" Jerry asked with a smile.

Allen nodded in respond.

**ooOOoo**

"I see that child came back…" Komui said, in the other line of the phone.

"Should we set a party for him?" A man with messy dirty browned-hair said.

A loud banged shocked the two of them together.

"Komui you, pay me." a child that has a blue hair, short in front and has a long hair at the back, running inside of the room and jumps at Komui's full of files desk.

"Timothy, pay you for what?" Komui Sweat drops.

Timothy glares at Komui's face and tantrum. "You let them take me to study abroad for one year, and then you will not pay me for that?" Timothy didn't stop from his tantrum.

"Timothy," Reever said and sighed '_He still didn't change, maybe if he sees Allen and Lenalee he would definitely behave.'_

Lenalee came to Komui's office to bring coffee; she was shocked by the boy she saw.

"Timothy?" Lenalee said in disbelief.

Timothy had stopped from his tantrum and turned to see Lenalee.

"Lenalee-Neehan!" Timothy run from Lenalee, and hugs her.

"Timothy, Welcome back" Lenalee said and hugs back to timothy.

Timothy smirked, he tried to touch Lenalee's thing (**you all know what timothy's like) **when Kanda and Lavi entered the room.

Lavi took timothy up. "Whoa timothy welcome back, you haven't changed at all, you still like big breast." Lavi teased Timothy.

Timothy Pouted.

"What's that annoying child doing here?" Kanda said in insult.

"Girly man," timothy stick his tongued out at Kanda's face and Lavi put him down.

"che"

Timothy realized something is missing, or someone is missing he didn't see or he just didn't recognized.

"Where's Allen-Niisan?" Timothy asks them all. And they all got tensed.

Allen Arrived at Komui's office to asked Komui if he is already done making his antidote.

"Komui-San are you do..." she's stopped her sentence because of a blue-hair boy she saw, "Timothy?"

Timothy and the other looked at Allen.

Timothy Got blushed and run to the girl to touch her thing, but luckily the girl stop him by forwarding her hand that palmed timothy's face.

"Please, let me touch yours just one time." Timothy begs Allen.

"No, until you tell me what you've learned by studying abroad?" Allen said and smile at timothy who nodded in reply.

"I will tell you too what I learned even what I experienced by studying abroad, Allen-Chan." Lavi said in excited tone.

Allen frowned, at Lavi "Not you, Baka-Usagi!"

Lavi cried "Allen so mean to me."

"You deserved it." All of them said it to Lavi.

**ooOOoo**

**Editing completed to this chapter. Oh and I do really love Timothy the most, just Like Allen. I think I lost my fever when I came at Timothy's chapter. But now I'm done, I feel sick again. **

**Review …**


	5. Chapter 5 A forceful kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM I didn't wish either to own it b'coz I know for sure I'll ruined the story.**

**Chapter 5:** Forceful kiss after the grand celebration.

**ooOOoo**

Komui has set a grand party in the cafeteria of dark order mansion, for Timothy's celebration of returning from studying abroad. There are lots of garlands that connected to the ceiling with a decoration of flower. And a Big cake **(CARROT FLAVOR, I don't know what it taste like and I don't know either what timothy's favorite flavor.)** a lot of boy had gathered around to greets timothy's for returning.

_'Why does everyone have to greet me, welcome back?' I'm tired of hearing it.'_ Timothy's complained in his mind, He saw Allen is one of the people who are gathering around to greet him. He's face plastered a smile.

"Allen-Nee," Timothy headed to where Allen's standing.

"Timothy, so do you like your party celebration?" Allen asked with a smile on her face and she kneeled in front of timothy's so that she could talk to him properly.

"Yup, I like it." Timothy lied.

Kanda and Lavi proceeded to where Allen and Timothy are having a conversation.

Timothy smirked at Kanda, and Lavi, then wrapped his arm around Allen's waist.

Allen shocked, but hugs back and smiled.

"I wish I could be Timothy, even just for only one day." Lavi look up and prayed to God.

"che"

"Timothy, Allen," They all look to the new comer.

"Jerry made a cake wanna taste it?" Lenalee asked, as the three of them nodded while Kanda's "che"

"So, how's the taste?" Jerry asked all of them who had a slice of cake on their plate.

"I love it, Jerry." Allen replied. As she take another slice of the cake.

"I know you will like it, my darling, Allen." Jerry said as he smiled at Allen.

"If my Allen-Nee loves it, then I love it too." Timothy Said, and grew a smile on his childish face.

"I like it too," Lenalee and lavi said.

"che" Kanda's not eating because he hate's sweet food.

**ooOOoo**

Allen and the company were sitting on their usual table. At the top of the table there is an empty bottle of wine that the boy had drunk. Lavi took it and start spinning the bottle.

"How bout, we play spin the bottle truth or dare?" Lavi said; with a big grin grew on his face.

"I'm in." Lenalee is the first one who agrees.

"I'll join too." Allen said, as a smile plaster on her face.

"Me too," Timothy join.

The four of them take a looks at Kanda and waiting for Kanda to join them.

"Che, I'm in." Kanda finally said.

Lavi starts spinning the bottle and the five of them Looking and waiting for the bottle to stop from it's spinning, the bottle aimed at Kanda's direction when it finally stopped.

Lavi smirked, and timothy stick his tongued out at Kanda.

"Truth" Kanda said it quickly before Lavi could ask.

"What, you didn't even give me the chance to ask you," Lavi yelled in his own frustration at Kanda.

"Faster or else"

"Fine, do you like Allen-Chan?" Lavi finally asked.

Luckily Allen misheard Lavi's questioned.

"No, I don't like a Moyashi." Kanda insulted Allen.

"As if I like a Bakanda like you," Allen counters insult.

Kanda had span the bottle and Allen world collapsed when the bottle aimed at her direction. Kanda would be the one who would dared her and asked a truth about her. Kanda's face grew a big grinned, and the other playmate just watching the two of them.

"Truth or Dare, Moyashi." Kanda leaned closer at Allen's face and if he leaned any closer their lips would met. Kanda plastered a grin on his face.

Lenalee hit Kanda with her clipboard, "Kanda stop being mean to Allen."

"Dare." Allen Finally gave her answer with a scowl in her face.

Kanda was about to give his order to Allen, when Miranda and Noise Marie came. (So lazy to put up their description)

"Welcome back, Timothy." Miranda and noise said, everyone look at them.

"Miranda-san," Allen and Lenalee exclaimed in surprised.

"Ahm, who're you?" Miranda asked Allen in unsure expression.

"Miranda-san, she's Allen, brother and Lavi turned him into woman." Lenalee answered for Miranda's question.

"w0w," Mirand hugs Allen, "You're so cute Allen-Chan, just like when you are a boy."

Timothy's saw a box with a wrapper in Miranda's hand and snatched it.

He immediately tears the wrapper and saw a cam: recorder, Timothy frowned as he is disappointed.

"I don't like this, Give me cash." Timothy's whined.

"Timothy, don't be like that, say thank you to Miss Miranda." Allen scolded timothy from his manner.

"I'm sorry, Miranda." Timothy said with his head bowing.

Miranda giggles and has a look from the other with confusion.

"That's not just an ordinary cam: recorder," Miranda explained. "If you click the red bottom, at the top there is a big screen like a projection will pop out, which you can watch like you were watching in the movie theater of all the happenings you've recorded from that cam." Miranda inhaled and let out the air she inhaled. "And komui is the one who made that." Miranda added.

"Cool, I wanna try it." Timothy said and left them.

"So, Miranda-San…" Lenalee took Miranda's attention. "Are you and Noise dating?" Lenalee asked as big smile grew on her face.

Miranda and Noise Marie, Faces like a tomato in blushed.

"Where is Komui, I didn't seen him when I got back, I just received a mailed from Reever, saying that Timothy came back from his studying abroad." Miranda asked and clarified.

"We don't know. We haven't seen him even in this party." Lavi answered Miranda.

Komui just pop out from nowhere, and started his speech, speech like crazy scientist, and he'd drawn all the attention from himself.

"Good afternoon everyone," Komui greeted them all, he raised his hand, and begun his speech again.

"I will now represent you the new Komurin IV that I've made" Komui says proudly and jump at the top of his new beloved Komurin. The new Komurin IV move's at the center of cafeteria.

"That's why his not here earlier." All of them look at Komui with Frowned on their faces.

"Brother" Lenalee said. An angered Lenalee walk over to the front of the new model Komorin, and kick it as hard as it would definitely fall to the floor.

"Lenalee, why did you kick my new model Komurin IV?" Komui cried and didn't know what to do.

"Brother, you knew its Timothy's, grand welcome back party, yet you still brought your ugly Komurin here." Lenalee exclaimed and wanted to kick his Komurin again.

"No, Lenalee-Chan my komurin is not ugly." Komui defend his komurin.

Lenalee got irritated at his brother childish act and a vein popped out to her forehead.

"Brother, if you don't take that komurin of yours out, I will tell them to destroy that ugly robot of yours." Lenalee's threatening her brother.

"OK fine, I will take my leave now." Komui and his komurin IV, left with a depressed looked.

Lenalee sighed in relief.

"It's good that you handle your brother idiocy to stop keeping his komurin here. Lenalee" Lavi said in relief.

Allen yawns and felt her eyelids slowly going down.

"I'm going to rest now, I felt my eye needed to shut down." then Allen bid her goodbye.

"But Allen, the sun was about to set soon." Lavi tries to stop Allen but ignored him.

"Lavi, let Allen sleep now, maybe she's just tired." Lenalee said with smile.

**ooOOoo**

Allen arrived in her room; she opened the door and entered. She immediately took off her dress, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After she takes a bath she immediately lies on her bed and fasten asleep.

Allen had awoken when she heard a snored, and a heavy breathing that slowly touching her skin. She got Goosebumps because of it. Allen turned around to see who's beside her, and she saw a strand of blue-hair. 'Timothy' Allen's said in her mind. She begun to feel a butterfly on her stomach, and next is a growl.

"Look's like I need to eat," Allen slowly got down from her bed then exited her room, Allen went to the cafeteria to see if there is anything she could eat, but instead of a food she saw a certain raven long-haired man eating on the other table with his favorite food.

Allen went to the cooking room, and look for the refrigerator to search for food she could eat. Only bread, and milk, is available so she didn't waste her time and took the food. She sat in front of Kanda who's not done eating his favorite food (SOBA).

Kanda looked up, and see Allen is eating in front of him.

"Moyashi, what are you doing here?" Kanda asked in annoyed.

Allen stopped from eating and drinks her milk, a frowned plaster on her face. "Eating, can't you see?" Allen responds with obviousness in her tone at Kanda's annoying question.

"che" all Kanda mutter.

Allen's nonstop drinking the milk and Kanda's staring at Allen with a furrowed eyebrow, but Allen accidentally got choke and blowing it all at Kanda's face. Allen's coughed, and look on Kanda's wet face because of the milk, her eye's got widened in shocked.

"Ka-Kanda, I'm sorry." Allen said, a scared Allen was trying to take a back step, because of Kanda's deathly glare.

"I didn't mean to…" Allen's took another back step.

**ooOOoo**

Timothy's eyes open; because he didn't felt Allen's hugging him when they're asleep. (Allen didn't know that timothy's sleep beside her and made her hug him). Timothy's got off the bed and brought his new cam: recorders to use it to lighten up the hallway and he went to the cafeteria. Timothy's saw Kanda imprisoned poor Allen between his two arms, which touching the wall, and then he started recording the events.

"Kanda I need to go back to my room now, Timothy is sleeping all alone in my room right now." Allen said, as a scared and worried mixed about her safety and for Timothy.

"You scared, Moyashi?" Kanda Whispered at Allen's ear.

Allen Shook her head, "but I just need to go back and sleep now" Allen tried to deceived Kanda.

"Do you remember our truth or dare?" Kanda plastered a grin on his lips.

Allen nod, "Yes! Why? Can we do that dare tomorrow, I really need to go back now," Allen added,

Kanda leaned over at Allen's ear, and Whisper "No, right now"

"What? But it's already midnight; could you not fall asleep because of that stupid dare?" Allen protested at Kanda. "Fine," Allen gave up.

"You will obey everything I say." Kanda smirked.

"What? That's too much!" Allen protested again, and pushed Kanda's arm and tried to flee, but Kanda had grabbed her arm, and force a kissed on her lips.

Timothy's eye got wider of what he's been watching now.

"Kanda stopped!" Allen tries to struggle over Kanda's grip but failed.

Kanda wrapped his left arm around Allen's waist, His right hand holding at the back of Allen's Head, and he pulled Allen's waist close to him, so that Allen couldn't push him away again, and preventing her from struggling.

Allen gasped in shocked, when Kanda's Lips slid inside her mouth, like its exploring her mouth.

'Please Stop, I don't like this'. Allen's cried inside her mind and her eyes beginning to watery, Allen felts she's so weak that she can't even protect or defend her self from any harm. Allen tears begun to fell and does not look like it would stop from falling.

Kanda starts loosening his grip on Allen head and waist and parted because they still need to breathe. His eyes widen in shocked because of the tears that pouring from Allen's eyes, that he first saw it.

Allen pushed Kanda away from her, and yells "I DO REALLY HATE A BAKANDA LIKE YOU!" then she ran away.

Kanda watched Allen disappeared in disbelief, "What the, I never knew she would cry for only a kissed." Kanda felt something pain in his chest.

**ooOOoo**

**I remember this chapter when I'm typing this; I asked my cousin if I should put something like forceful kissed. But she's in no help I'm still the one who decided.**

**So, I'm done editing this chapter too.. Don't forget to review : )**


	6. Chapter 6 Going out

**Disclaimer: I don't DGM...  
><strong>

**Chapter 6: Going out and Malcom C. Leverier**

**ooOOoo**

Allen's still crying inside her room, when Timothy entered the room and pretended that he didn't see what had happened earlier in the cafeteria.

"Allen-nee, are you crying?" Timothy asked like he didn't know what happened.

Allen suddenly wipes her tears away, "no, I just remember my father mana," Allen lied. "So, where'd you been?" Allen asked,

Timothy sits beside Allen. "I was looking for you, because you're not in my side when I woke up." Timothy Said, "Allen-nee?" Timothy looked at Allen face.

"Hmm?" Allen forced a smile on her face.

"Call my name, if anyone tries to hurt you, I will make sure to kick their sorry ass." Timothy said, as he kicks his legs to the air.

Allen chuckled, and mess with timothy hairs, "Ok, but," Timothy looked at Allen face, "Be sure to come when I call your name." Allen put a smile on her face.

"I promise." Timothy's swear.

"Let's go back to sleep, I feel kinda Sleepy." Allen yawns and lies to the mattress.

Timothy Join Allen in sleeping, he face Allen and whisper, "Sorry, I didn't stop Kanda, Allen-nee." then he Close his eye.

**ooOOoo**

It's Already 6:00 in the morning when timothy eyes flew open, and look in his wrist watch.

"Hng," Timothy moaned, and stretched his arm and legs. He looked at Allen and saw that she was still sleeping. "Wake up, Allen-nee it's already morning, I'm sure you don't like being late in breakfast." Timothy shake Allen's shoulder, and received a moan of newly wake up, that came out on Allen's mouth.

"Timothy, don't want to," Allen hide her face in the pillow. "I'm sure Lenalee and Lavi is in the cafeteria right now taking their breakfast."

"OK." Timothy goes down from the bed and exited the room.

Allen lifted her face from the pillow, and recall of what had happened last night. A tear ran down her cheek and clenched her fist, because of a sudden feeling of weakness, which she doesn't want to feel when he was a boy. Then she hid her face again in the pillow.

**ooOOoo**

Lavi and Lenalee were eating in the cafeteria when timothy arrived and greeted them.

"Good morning, pigtail and rabbit." Timothy insults greeting, Lenalee and Lavi looks at him.

"Morning little perverted child." Lavi respond and mess with timothy's hairstyle, Timothy snapped at Lavi's hand.

"Good morning how's your sleep?" Lenalee asked and a smile plastered on her face.

Timothy was about to answer when a certain raven long-hair tied in a pony tail came, and Lavi interrupted him.

"Yuu-chan, Good morning, did you sleep well?" Lavi shouted in energetic mode in the morning.

"che." Kanda ignored Lavi, and off to jerry to make him some soba.

Lavi and Lenalee are in confusion now.

"w0w, Kanda didn't try to slash your throat?" Lenalee said, in surprised look.

Lenalee turned to Timothy and asks.

"Where's Allen, isn't she going to take her breakfast?" Lenalee asked.

"No, because there's a bastard here who forced a kissed on Allen-nee last night." Timothy glares at Kanda.

"What?" Lenalee asked again in shock.

"Nothing, I'm just joking pigtail." Timothy went to jerry to make him breakfast.

**ooOOoo**

"I'm very sorry, but I am not selling this house to anyone, this is our home so stop convincing me to sell this house to you." Komui said to the other line of the phone and hang up the phone, a deep sighed had escape in his mouth.

"Is it him, again?" Reever asked, while holding a mountain of paper.

Komui nodded, "He's still trying to buy our home," Komui replied,

"So what are we gonna do?"

Komui shook his head "He cannot buy our house I will make sure to dissect that man." He raised a big scalpel and a big grin grew on his face.

Reever sweat dropped "Where did he get that thing?"

**ooOOo**

Lavi's wandering at the corridor, he saw Timothy ran out of Allen's room, holding his new cam: recorder and had forgotten to close the door. Lavi continue his walking and stop at Allen's door room, he saw Allen was still sleeping.

"The Moyashi was still sleeping the sun is too high right now." He was about to continue his wandering when, he heard Allen groaned and turned around to see Allen sleeping figure again.

Lavi's hesitating to steps insides of Allen's room, but failed his pair of feet is inside of Allen's room now as his whole body. A sigh escape from his mouth and walk to Allen's bed.

"Maybe I should just wake her up, so that she could eat now with us." Lavi go to Allen's side and kneeled to awaken Allen, He was about to touch Allen shoulder to shake her, but he accidentally glimpse at Allen's large pentacle on the left side of her forehead and a line scar that trails down on her left cheek, Then he saw Allen's pink lips, and gulp.

Timothy's Running down the stair when he suddenly realizes that he didn't close the door of Allen's room, he turn around and go back upstairs. When he came at Allen's door, he saw Lavi was about to leaned on Allen's face, He raised his cam: recorder and record what Lavi was doing. 'What a pervert?' with scoffed.

Allen's hand slowly move to the side and Her eye's flew open, she saw Lavi face was closer to her, she punch Lavi in the face that sent him off to the floor.

"Lavi, what are you doing here?" Allen's glaring at Lavi who's rubbing his cheek.

"Aw... I was just waking you up so that we, you take lunch with us, and to offer you to go out with me." Lavi excused and tried to stand up.

Allen jolt back, "Oh, I see, and about your offer let me think about it." As she develop a smile on her face.

"It's ok Allen-Chan; I'll take my leave now." Lavi leaves Allen's room and a deep sigh in relieve escape his mouth, when he looks at the other side of the wall then he saw timothy's who's glaring at him, Lavi sweat dropped.

Allen's been thinking about what Lavi had offered her, 'maybe I should accept Lavi's offer so that I could forget, what happened last night.'

**ooOOoo**

Lavi's still couldn't believe that he's watching Allen eating crepe in front of him at the famous ice cream café. The entire costumer was looking at them with admiration.

"So, Allen, why did you accept my offer?" Lavi asked as his palm catching his chin whit his face smiling at Allen.

"Nothing I just want you to buy me, everything I like." Allen replied.

"I thought you'd like to have a date with me" Lavi said, a puppy eye plastered on his face.

Allen laughed like a boy and has drawn all the attention of costumer on her; one has whisper on her boyfriend, 'Is she a woman she laughs like a boy'

"You're so mean." Lavi pouted.

"No, I just can't tolerate what you say, that's why I laughed, you know Lavi I'm a boy who'd just turned into girl because of you." Allen's still laughing at him.

"Fine,"

Allen continue to eat,

"Wanna go to Amusement park with me?" Lavi asked Allen after they eat and went out of the café.

"I would love to, I love amusement park." Allen replied in excited tone.

Lavi buy two tickets for the carousel, because Allen doesn't stop shouting at Lavi's ear. That she wanted to ride the carousel, Lavi can't help but to laughed because Allen is like a child who forces his father to ride the carousel.

"Here." Lavi gave Allen her ticket.

"Thank you," Allen smile.

They ride carousel, and Allen's like a first timer who would get over excited to ride a carousel for child only.

Lavi couldn't stop but hid his laughter, until they turned stop.

Allen smiles but suddenly disappeared and Lavi saw it and wonder.

"Something's wrong?"

Allen still looking at the carousel, and shook her head then turned to Lavi.

"Nothing I just remember my father." Allen said as she smile at lavi whose face turned into like tomato.

"Cross?"

"Secret," Allen went to the Ferry's wheel and soon followed by lavi.

**ooOOoo**

On the outside of the dark order mansion, an errand royal car, has park, a young man with blonde hair that ties into a ponytail goes down on his midback and two vertical dot on his forehead, has got out from the car and holding the door of the car to prevent it from closing. And another man in fifties with brown short haired and mustached like toothbrush came out of the errand car, and look at the whole dark order mansion.

Lavi's red Ferrari park next to the errand card, He immediately went out of the car and open the door for Allen.

"Thanks, Lavi." Allen smile.

"You're welcome,"

The two of them didn't know that there are two people who are watching them while they have gone inside.

Reever got out from the door, and walk to where the two men is.

"I'm very sorry, we'd just received a message right now that you will come, Mr. Levelier." Reever pretended in a deeply apologetic face.

"It's ok, now can I come in?" Levelier asked in a displeased tone.

Reever nodded, when he turned his back to them an annoyed plastered on his face.

**ooOOoo**

"How many times do I have to tell you that this is not for sale?" Komui yelled at Levelier.

"Sir Komui you don't need to yell at my boss." The two dot man said,

"I'm sorry." Kmui said as a sigh escape from his mouth.

"I will pay you how much as you like, Mr. Komui." Malcom insisted.

"No, even if you pay me a million or billion dollar I won't sell this place to you." Komui replied but this time is calmed.

"Ok, maybe I will leave now but I will not going to stop from buying this place." Levelier threatened and went to the door, just as the time that the door flew open and a silver haired girl had enter the room.

"Komui, are you do-" she was interrupted again by a man in front of her who stumbled on the ground. "Oh no, I'm so sorry," Allen went to the man and try to help the man to stand up.

Levelier looked on Allen's face and held her hand.

"Eh?" Komui, Reever and Allen are in surprised.

"Ahm, could you please let go of my hand, Mr?" Allen said and sweat dropped.

"I will buy her" Leverier said.

"What?" Allen and Reever shout in shock.

Komui coughed. "Ahem, ahem." They all had drawn their attention on Komui.

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Leverier, but she's not for sale either." Komui said.

Leverier deep inhale and exhale, "ok, but we will stay here for many days." Then he let go of Allen's hand and a lustful look on Allen.

Allen shivered and got Goosebumps.

"You've better be careful on that man, Allen." Komui remind Allen.

"Why?" Allen asked with confusion looked.

"He's a dangerous man." Komui said, a serious looked on his face grew.

**ooOOoo**

**Author: Yey im done, sorry I didn't update for 2 or 3 days :) sucks I hate that toothbrush mustache man :(( Please Review my story…**


	7. Chapter 7 why don't you try yo punch me

**Disclaimer: I don not own DGM it belongs to Hoshino Katsura.**

**Chapter 7: Why don't you try to punch me?**

**ooOOoo**

Everyone's eating in the cafeteria, on the other table where Lavi and Kanda were eating and a blue-hair child's been glaring at them.

"Eh? Why are you making an eye like that?" Lavi asked as he sweat dropped. Timothy's still glaring at them.

"che"

Everyone had drawn their attention to the two people, who came in the cafeteria to take their lunch. Then the whispering started.

"Who's that man?" Kanda asked while having an annoyance look at the man displeased face.

"He looks like a monster." Timothy added to what Kanda had had said.

"He's Malcolm C. Levelier," Lavi answer while still looking at the man whose talking to jerry to give him some food. (Sorry I don't know what Levelier like, I know what he looks like but I don't like him so I didn't put it. because I'm not even interested with him).

"Maybe he came here to convince Komui-san to sell this mansion to him." Lavi continuing what he's been saying.

"Selling this mansion? Why?" Timothy and Kanda asked in disbelief.

Lavi serious face begun to shown, "He has an eye at this place before Komui and Lenalee-Chan, inherited this mansion from their decease parent. Leverier saw that this place was a good spot for his project, he wanted to change this dark order mansion where you can rent a room, into a grand casino." Lavi said as his looking serious face had vanished when he saw a certain shoulder length silver-hair came in, at the cafeteria.

"Allen-Chan, Sit with us." Lavi yelled in over excited tone and wave his hand to Allen, Timothy and Kanda quickly looked at Allen who's going to jerry to take her order.

Allen Smile at Lavi, "No, thank you, I can have my seat from there." she pointed on the other empty table at the side. "Timothy, wanna eat with me?" Allen asked timothy and a smile grew on her face.

Timothy quickly nodded and move to the other table.

"Why does Allen so mean?" Lavi get confused, "Could it be that she has a menstruation?" Lavi eye widened of a conclusion he just made.

"Shut up Lavi, I've heard what you say." Allen seats with Timothy.

Malcolm and link went to where Allen and Timothy are sitting and they had drawn all the attention to themselves.

"Looks like the dirty old man, has a hidden feeling of lust for Allen." Lavi whisper at Kanda and Kanda agreed.

"I am Howard Link, and he is my boss Malcolm C. leverier." the two dot man on the forehead said, as he introduced Leverier to Allen and Timothy.

"Allen-Neechan, I don't seat with monster." Timothy said as he hid on Allen's arms.

"Timothy don't say that, you're being rude to the old man" Allen said as she deeply apologies to man.

"It's ok, as long as we can have a seat here" Malcolm said and has a seat while Allen's still not agreed to his demand.

Malcom and Link was about to put their plate on the table when jerry came and interrupted them by putting all Allen's mountain of food.

"Here's your food, my sweet darling cutie Allen." Jerry said as he pinches Allen's pinkish cheek. And receive a deathly glare from Leverier.

"Thanks Jerry-san," Allen replied as a sweet smile grows on her face.

Jerry whisper at Allen ear's 'don't let that man close to you, he's obsessed with something cute, like you Allen' Jerry peck a light touch at Allen's cheek then took his leave.

'So, Komui said was true,' Allen said in her mind. (myGosh why you're so naive)

Allen start to eat her mountain of food and finished it all, for only 3 minutes.

Link And Leverier had dropped their jaw.

Timothy, Kanda, and Lavi, were trying to prevent their mouth from laughing when they saw, Link and Leverier jaw had dropped.

"Thanks for the food." Allen said as she stands up "I'll take my leave now, I need to take shower" She said to timothy.

"Can I join you?" Timothy pleaded Allen.

"Hmm, ok" Allen smile and Leave the two behind.

**ooOOoo**

Allen and Timothy's voice was heard outside of Allen's room. Lavi and Kanda are standing on front of the door. They're guarding Allen's room in case Leverier sneaks to Allen's room while, Allen and Timothy's are still bathing.

"Allen-Neechan, so soft," Timothy's said.

"Yuu-chan, I wish Komui-san would made me a potion that me and timothy could switch body." Lavi said in a hopeful voice.

"Timothy, I'll wash your face now so you can see where you are touching." Allen said.

"Che"

Lavi look at Kanda in wonder.

"What the hell are you looking at Usagi?" Kanda's in annoyed face.

"Why are you with me guarding Allen's room?" Lavi asked and a smirk plaster on his face.

"None of your business, Usagi"

"Eh? So there is a reason, could it be that you like Allen-Chan?" Lavi started to mess with Kanda.

"che, I don't like the Moyashi, so shut up before I pull your mouth and slash it as many as I want." Kanda said in irritated.

Lavi gulp. "Ok I shut up."

Lavi and Kanda didn't know that Leverier was watching them from far.

**ooOOoo**

It's already midnight when Allen eye flew open, and she slowly got down from her bed, to search for timothy. Because she didn't know if timothy had slept beside her or not, Allen went in timothy's room to be assured that timothy was sleeping on his own room. She saw timothy was sleeping on his bed.

Allen close the door of timothy's room and turn around, her eyes widened in surprised when she saw Leverier was standing behind her.

"Good evening, Miss Walker." Leverier greeted Allen.

"Huh, eh?" Allen looked on her surrounding, but sees no one.

"Good evening to you, too, Mr. Leverier." Allen finally replied to Leverier greetings.

"Are you not feeling sleepy?" Leverier leaned at Allen's ear to whisper.

Allen moves away from the man, "Actually I'm kinda sleepy, so I'm going back to my room." Allen tries to walk faster but leverier had grabbed her arm.

'No, not again by a man grip,'' Allen said inside her thought.

"I accompanied you to your room." Leverier said as a grin had plastered his ugly face. (Sorry I just hate Leverier but I need him in my story so I used him).

"Eh? No need I can go there by myself." Allen tried to pull her arm but failed because Leverier grips were strong, that she could feel pain in her wrist. "Please let go, its hurt" Allen tried to struggle. But still, Leverier didn't let go of her arm.

"Hey, let go of the Moyashi," A familiar voice they heard and a hand that grabs Leverier shoulder that turned him around to face a midnight blue eyes with a raven long-haired without his ponytail.

"Eh, Kanda," Allen said in disbelief.

"You better go now before I multiply you into a hundred times." Kanda threats Liverier.

Leverier gave a warning looks at Kanda then leave.

"che" all Kanda could say.

Kanda turned to Allen "Hoi, Moyashi what are you doing here at this time?" Kanda asked as he is trying to calm his voice.

Allen didn't respond on what Kanda's asking.

"Hoi Moyashi?" Kanda starting to get annoy.

Still Allen didn't answer; her head is in position of bow.

"Hoi, Moyashi?" Kanda's patience came to its limits, he grabbed Allen arm and started walking to her room. "Che, Moyashi I will bring you to your room." Then Kanda's grab got loosen, because Allen pulled her arm with powerful.

"Why?" Allen bites her lower lips in anger.

Kanda face Allen and he is in confusion now.

"Why did you help me?" Allen yelled at Kanda in anger.

Kanda's eyebrows furrowed.

"You shouldn't help me I can save myself from that man," Allen continues from her yelling.

"What? You can't even free yourself from that man's gripped, yet you're saying that you can save yourselves from him?" Kanda scoffed. "You should be thankful that I came to save you."

"I didn't asked you to came or to save me either." Allen's anger still didn't fade. Because this is the second times that she felt weak on herself and she needed someone to save her from any harm that she would encounter.

Kanda's temper overflows, so he pushed Allen into the wall and holds her arm above her head and locks it with one hand attached to the wall, and kissed Allen deeply.

Allen eyes gotten widened in surprised and disbelief; she felt Kanda's hand trailing up to her waist into her chest. She begun to struggle but failed. Her eye's begun to watery and started pouring down to her cheek.

Kanda loosen his grip on Allen.

"Che, you can't even free yourself from light grips only." Kanda said in annoyed, he looks at Allen who's sitting on the floor now. Like a falling angel who had received a punishment because of her reckless actions.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," Allen keeps repeating her whisper to herself.

"che" Kanda hissed.

"I do really hate Bakanda like you," Allen muttered.

Kanda felt guilt of what his done, a heavy sighed had escape his mouth so he went to where Allen's sitting on the floor and carry her bridal style.

"I hate you bakanda," Allen whisper.

"You keep saying that why don't you try to punch me?" Kanda said, "I will bring you to your room now"

Allen finally had fallen asleep while leaning at Kanda's chest.

**ooOOoo**

**Author: **I hope you will like it. I finished writing this chapter last night but I kinda felt like to update this morning. And I will try to update again later, because I was so boring right now, I will start school summer this Tuesday so I don't know if I could update every other day. So wish me good luck on my summer :)


	8. Chapter 8 Lavi and Kanda will be dead

**Chapter 8: Lavi and Kanda will be dead.**

**ooOOoo**

Kanda lay Allen on her bed, And a sighed escape his mouth and looked on Allen's gloomy face, but peaceful. Kanda kneeled on the edge of the bed and touched Allen's soft silver hair, Kanda glance in Allen's close eyes and long silver eyelashes.

"che, It's your fault that I did all those things to you, it was hard for me to stop." Kanda said with regret tone because of his action. "I don't want you to hate me, the reason why I want you to punch me as much as you want." Kanda slowly realize what he was saying. He stands up quickly and goes to the door to leave Allen's room 'shit, what am I saying? Am I falling for the Moyashi?' Kanda stop and take another glimpsed at Allen's sleeping figure, when he was about to exit Allen's room he hears Allen's said a name "Mana" in her sleep.

"Mana?" Kanda said, and then he exited the room and closes the door.

**ooOOoo**

It was early in the morning when Lenalee was eating her breakfast with Lavi and Kanda.

"So, who are the two men that have been staying here? My brother didn't tell me their name, or even let me go here in cafeteria. I just escape while his still sleeping." Lenalee said and a smile grew on her face but quickly change into a stupid look. Because Lavi and Kanda didn't mind what she's been asking.

"So Yuu-chan, did you have sweet dreams?" Lavi pretended that he didn't hear what Lenalee's been asking.

"Shut up, it's a nightmare coz u are in my dreams." Kanda said.

"Guyz, I'm asking who's the two men that staying here?" Lenalee asked in angered, which she wanted to punched her two friends who are eating with her.

"I, Miss Lenalee Lee," Malcom c. said, as a smile grew on his face. (myGosh what does he look like when his smiling. Even I am just thinking about him smiling I got shivered and Goosebump)

Lenalee look at the man and her eyes widened in horror and she begun to shiver in fear and give a hug to herself. "You, ma-malcom" Lenalee said in scared tone.

"Shit," Lavi hold Lenalee. 'She's still scared of that man, although a year had passed already.' Lavi said in his thought.

"My darling Lenalee," Komui came and take his little sister. "I told you not to come here in the cafeteria." Komui bow and leave them.

"I see that woman still scared of me" Leverier said.

Lavi eyes got sharpened at the man.

"Who wouldn't have scared of you, you always had your eyes on her when she was a child, wherever she goes you always follow her, you like a fucking shit stalker, stalking a small child like her. And you even tried to kidnap her when she came home from school." Lavi yelled at the man, and wanted to punch him in the face.

"What?" Kanda can't believe of what he has heard from Lavi's mouth.

Leverier laughed like a devil.

Kanda and Lavi look with sharps eye at Leverier.

"Do you have a proof that I tried to kidnap her?" Leverier said in displeased look.

"No, but I believed what Lenalee said," Lavi said.

Leverier left the two, to take his food.

"How did you know all that?" kanda asked Lavi in disbelief.

"I've been living here after Komui inherited this mansion, grandpa brought me here, so I know all what had happened here in the past, and I became friends with Lenalee." Lavi said, "That man he wanted to kidnapped Lenalee for his own good, he has a lot of business here in London. (Sorry I say that they're living in London just now, although I'm using their honorifics called in Japan. ) "he even sells a human girl to the other aristocrat to make them slave. Or even make them a whore. Especially a child, they raised them to become a hooker." Lavi said as he gritted his teeth.

"You know all that, I'm sure even the police know what that man was below him." Kanda asked in disbelief.

Lavi nodded, "They can't do anything," Lavi answer Kanda.

"What?" Kanda react from Lavi's answer.

"He is gripping under the Noah family." Lavi answer Kanda. "We all know what Noah family can do." Lavi said as a more serious face and tone when he mentioned the "NOAH FAMILY".

"So, it's true that the 'Noah family' is the most prestigious family here." Kanda scoffed.

Lavi nodded.

"Whoa… look out!" a child voice.

Lavi and Kanda looked at the child who trip and landed on his butt on the other boy whose walking, because of a roller skate his wearing.

"Aw" All Lavi and Kanda could say.

"Aw, why are you in the way." Timothy yelled at the boy who he have fall off.

"I'm sorry, Sir Timothy." The boy said, in apologetic tone.

"Now, now Timothy-Chan, don't be like that you're the one who's fault here." Lavi mess with timothy's hair, and put his one arm on timothy's shoulder.

Timothy frowns at Lavi's face.

"You can go now." Lavi said at the boy.

Lavi turned to Timothy. "Where's Allen Chan?"

"She's still sleeping." Timothy said as he removed Lavi's hand on his shoulder.

"Hmm, I'm wondering why does Allen-Chan, didn't wake up to take breakfast, and it's two times that it happen in this month." Lavi asked as he looked Kanda with wondering.

"Che, as if I know what the hell happened to the Moyashi." Kanda lied.

"Bastard" Timothy said, then continued his roller skating.

**ooOOoo**

"It happened years ago, can't you forget that?" Komui said, as he begged her little sister to forget what had happened.

"I need to see, Allen." Lenalee cry out to her brother. "I want you to turn her back into boy!" Lenalee yelled at her brother, who's now surprised because of what she says.

"But, I still need 5 months to make an antidote for her." Komui said,

"Ok, fine" Lenalee Stand from her sitting and storm out of the room.

Komui sigh, 'when it comes to Allen she becomes wild." He said, in his mind.

**ooOOoo**

Lenalee knocked at Allen room's door, she got surprised when Allen didn't answer her.

"Allen, are you in there." Lenalee asked.

Allen's eye flew open when she heard Lenalee's voice. She quickly stands and opened the door.

"Lenalee," Allen forces a smile on her lips.

"Allen, can I come in?" Lenalee asked in mourning tone.

Allen open the door "sure, come in."

Lenalee went inside and sat at Allen bed and begun to sobbed.

Allen begins to startle when she sees Lenalee's sober face.

"Wa-what happened? Why are crying?" Allen didn't know what to do.

Lenalee wipes her tears and smile at Allen. "No, it's nothing I just wanted to see you."

Allen sighs in relief, and she walk to the bed to sat with Lenalee.

"So, just because you wanted to see me, I know you won't cry just because of that." Allen said and worried looked had plaster on her face.

Lenalee shook her head, "No, I really just wanted to see you." Lenalee Smile.

"Hmm, ok" Allen finally give up, and smile.

"I heard from Lavi that you didn't take breakfast, what happened to your stomach, it seems that it's not normal when you became a girl." Lenalee asked Allen, as a smile plaster on her face.

Allen remembers what happened last night between her and Kanda. "Nothing, I just didn't feel my stomach gone wild." Allen lied, but the truth is she even felt it when she was still sleeping.

"Hmm, ok…" Lenalee smiled.

Allen smiled back.

"Hey, Allen," Lenalee call Allen although she's sitting with her.

"Hmm?" Allen replied in humming tone.

"What would you do, if someone you hated and scared of is here staying with you?" Lenalee asked. (she's referring to Leverier)

"Someone I hate and scared of? Maybe I'll just face that person, and not to become coward in front of that person, because I don't want to hate anyone and to feel fear again." Allen answered her and smile 'but I do really hate that bakanda' Allen said in her mind.

Lenalee stood up and went to the exit before she open the door she face Allen again, and gave her gentle smile before saying anything. "Your right, I must face that person and must not being coward in front of him and waiting for my brother to take me, I don't want to hate anyone or even to feel feared again." Lenalee said as she exited the door.

Allen recall of what Lenalee said. "Why is Lenalee being like that" Allen say to herself, "but I'm glad I help." Allen said but her face begun to gloomy when she remembers what Kanda had said.

'_What? You can't even free yourself from that man grips, yet you're saying that you can save yourself from him' Kanda scoff "you should be thankful that I came to save you'_

Allen bites her lower lips and shed tears that fall down on her cheek.

**ooOOoo**

Lenalee came in the cafeteria she first saw Lavi and Kanda even timothy is with them taking his food. And Lavi's annoying Kanda with his nonstop mouth from talking about perverted stuff.

"What if we saw Allen big inside her clothe, and she gave us permission to touch hers, just like timothy that's always can touch Allen's thing." Lavi said to Kanda who's not interested.

"hahah, in your dreams" Timothy ruined Lavi's fantasizing Allen.

"Your so mean, Timothy, I wish we could switch body." Lavi wished.

"Lavi, please stop talking about Allen like that" Lenalee said as she came where Lavi and other is sitting.

"Lenalee what are you doing here?" Lavi said who turned his face to Lenalee who's sitting with them.

"Well, Allen gave me her answer of what I've asked." Lenalee smile,

"What did you asked?" Kanda raised his left eyebrow.

"Nothing" Lenalee put a smile on her face.

"You're back, Miss Lee." Leverier came and approach Lenalee.

The four of them looked at the man who'd approached Lenalee. He was accompanied by link this time.

"Well, of course Mr. Levelier, this was our home." Lenalee said as she put a fake smile on her face.

"It seems you're not scared of me anymore." Leverier said and smile. (Ugly, smile for me).

"I was just thinking that, I don't want to look being scared in front of anyone, especially you Mr. Leverier," Lenalee said "if you'll excuse me." Lenalee goes to jerry and order her food.

Leverier is in displeased look again.

"w0w." All Lavi timothy and Kanda could say.

"Hey, Girly man, rabbit" Timothy called the two of them.

"What is it? Timothy" Lavi asked.

Timothy smirks at the two of them.

Lavi and Kanda's Right and left Eyebrow raised in wonder.

Timothy begun to raise his hand with cam: recorder and let the two see their own appearance in the cam. First is Kanda who forced Allen into a kissed, and next is Lavi who secretly kissed Allen when she was sleeping.

Kanda and Lavi's eyes Widened in shocked and horror.

"Surprised?" Timothy asked the two, and begun to stood up and left the two using his roller skate.

"Lavi, take the cam, if Lenalee sees that we will die." Kanda said and Lavi is in agreement.

Lavi stand up and chase Timothy, Timothy noticed Lavi was chasing him so he begun to speed up his roller skate.

"Eh?" Lenalee shocked and wonder why Lavi is chasing timothy.

Leverier and link was watching them.

Kanda stand up and went to the door and close it.

Timothy stops "Tch!" Lavi was near on his back, and trying to catch him.

Lavi was about to get timothy when timothy face him and kick him below the belt thing. And use his roller skate to escape again. Now Kanda's turn, he left his place at the door, Lavi is in the floor now and taking care of his thing, Kanda chase timothy.

"Hey, stupid child get back here!" Kanda yelled at Timothy's direction.

'Why are they chasing timothy?' In Lenalee's mind,

**ooOOoo**

"Oh my God, I'm so hungry, I need to eat right now or else" She heard her stomach growl wild; she went out of her room with messy hair and wearing her polo shirt when she was a boy, and a mini short.

**ooOOoo**

At the cafeteria, Kanda's holding timothy like a cat and raised him.

Lavi goes in front of timothy, "You think you can escape us?" Lavi said to timothy. "You kick my precious thing I will not forgive you for that."

"Lavi, stop threatening the child, just get the hell the cam: recorder in his arm."

Timothy saw the door flew open and sees Allen's the one who had open the door and went inside, and he smirk.

"Did you two think that she could forgive you if she saw this?" Timothy click the red button at the top, and a big screen had popped out and starting to shown what happened between them.

Allen eyes widened when she saw the big screen, playing what happened between her and Kanda.

_"Kanda stopped!" Allen tries to struggle over Kanda's grip but failed._

_Kanda wrapped his left arm around Allen's waist, His right hand holding at the back of Allen's Head, and he pulled Allen's waist close to him, so that Allen couldn't push him away again, and preventing her from struggling._

_Allen gasped in shocked, when Kanda's Lips slid inside her mouth, like its exploring her mouth._

_'Please Stop, I don't like this'. Allen's cried inside her mind and her eyes beginning to watery, Allen felts she's so weak that she can't even protect or defend her self from any harm. Allen tears begun to fell and does not look like it would stop from falling._

_Kanda starts loosening his grip on Allen head and waist and parted because they still need to breathe. His eyes widen in shocked because of the tears that pouring from Allen's eyes, that he first saw it._

_Allen pushed Kanda away from her, and yells "I DO REALLY HATE A BAKANDA LIKE YOU!" then she ran away._

Allen eye's begun to watery because of what she's been watching.

"What the?" Lenalee Said in disbelief.

Kanda let go of timothy he felt dead right now. Next is where Lavi kissing Allen when she was sleeping.

_Allen's hand slowly move to the side and Her eye's flew open, she saw Lavi face was closer to her, she punch Lavi in the face that sent him off to the floor._

_"Lavi, what are you doing here?" Allen's glaring at Lavi who's rubbing his cheek._

_"Aw... I was just waking you up so that we, you take lunch with us, and to offer you to go out with me." Lavi excused and tried to stand up._

_Allen jolt back, "Oh, I see, and about your offer let me think about it." As she develop a smile on her face._

_"It's ok Allen-Chan; I'll take my leave now." Lavi leaves Allen's room and a deep sigh in relieve escape his mouth, when he looks at the other side of the wall then he saw timothy's who's glaring at him, Lavi sweat dropped._

Allen eye got widened in disbelief when Lavi did that to her, when she was asleep, now the tears it's too powerful that she can't stop it.

Timothy points at Allen who accidentally watch the screen play.

"Allen." Kanda and Lavi said, Lavi went to Allen and tried to explain his action.

"Allen-Chan..." Lenalee said when she saw Allen.

Malcom C. Leverier smirks.

Allen's still shedding tears.

"Allen, it's not what you see." Lavi tried to explain "It's just, just," Lavi didn't know what to explained, and he got kicked below the belt by Allen.

"Want to Explain what you can't explain, what a cam: recorder can!" Allen exclaimed, and run out from the cafeteria.

"Give me the cam timothy." Lenalee said to timothy.

Timothy obeys what Lenalee said.

"I will make sure, that brother will see this." Lenalee said in mad tone.

Timothy nod. "Lavi and Kanda will be dead."

**ooOOoo**

**Yey! I'm done.. review : )**


	9. Chapter 9 shout my name

**Disclaimer: Still, didn't own DGM...  
><strong>

**Chapter 9: shout my name!**

**ooOOoo**

Komui has been watching what Timothy recorded on his cam, and then closed it. He looked at Kanda and Lavi. Lavi's been shaking since they were called by Komui in his office. Kanda who'd just "Che" Komui looked at Kanda and started to talk.

Komui first clear his throat, "Why did you do that to Allen-Chan?" Komui asked with a sharpened eye at Kanda.

"Do what?" Kanda pretend, as if he didn't know what Komui's been asking.

"Kanda, I thought you hate Allen, oh maybe you did that to her, just because you wanted to make her cry." Komui said, as a serious face begun to shown and continue his talking. "We knew that, ever since Allen came here, you always annoyed at him for no reason and you wanted to punch him, which you can't, because he's good at fighting. He moves like a clown, now he is a she you can do whatever you want on her." Komui had serious looks on Kanda "Am I right? Kanda-kun" Komui smirk.

"Che" All Kanda could say.

"And you Lavi" Komui turned to Lavi.

Lavi gulp, "I just can't stop myself when I saw Allen sleeping, she's like an angel." All Lavi could explained then gulp.

"I see, but don't you think that, once she knew what you did, won't she get mad at you? Well, she's mad right now at you two." Komui said and pointed the two.

Timothy made his talk. "Komui, Gave the punishment they deserve because of what they did on Allen-nee." Timothy said and smirk at the two.

"Even you, I will give you your punishment for recording what they've done, instead of stopping them." Komui said to timothy.

Lavi hid his laughed from timothy.

"What" Timothy said in shocked.

"For Allen I will make her antidote, so that you two could not do anything you want on her again." Komui said, "And as for your punishment, you three will clean the whole Mansion for 8 months, without any help from the boy." Komui said and sighed.

"What?" Lavi, Kanda, and timothy, yelled in shocked.

"So, brother where is Allen now?" Lenalee asked his brother where his brother saw Lenalee was deeply worried about Allen.

"Reever, check the surveillance camera we secretly put on Allen's piano room." Komui quickly order Reever.

Reever nodded and places himself hastily in front of the laptop, then opens it. It starts taking the whole white room with white couch in the side neared at the door, and a white grand piano at the center of the room, and a mirror window. (I don't know if it's a mirror window, I just decided that it was).

"How the hell did you put a surveillance camera inside that room?" Kanda and Lavi asked in disbelief.

Komui smirk, "I secretly put that cam on the ceiling, I know she won't notice the cam, because she never looked up she's just focusing on piano, even when she was a boy." Komui laugh,

"Your right," Lavi said.

"Komui, Allen's not in her piano room." Reever exclaimed in worried.

**ooOOoo**

Allen's been walking after the incident in the cafeteria; she's walking in one of the corridor of the mansion that only color is white. Allen reach the end, There is a door that color white like the color of the wall, she hold the doorknob and slowly turn it, when she open the door she went inside and put a sign that "NO ONE CAN ENTER EXCEPT ME". And Slammed the door, and she didn't know that she was followed by someone.

Allen goes to the piano; she sat and slowly slid her fingers in the keyboard.

'How come Lavi could do that to me I thought we're friends?' Allen asked her mind. 'I'd even accept his offer to go out with him.' Allen bites her lower lips.

**ooOOoo**

"Komui, Allen is in the piano room now." Timothy is the first one who noticed when Allen came in the room.

They all look at the laptop,

Suddenly they heard a melody from piano being slammed on the keyboard; they all covered their ears with their hands.

"Where the hell was that coming from?" Kanda asked in annoyed, his ear was about to explode because of a wild loud melody of a piano.

They all look at the laptop and they saw Allen's slamming the keyboard.

"Reever, turn off the connection of the speaker we put in Allen's piano or our eardrums were going to explode." Komui order Reever,

Reever was going to turn off the connection, when a loud broken melody was change into a decent and smooth melody of a piano that Allen's playing. (Allen plays when he's in the ark.)

They All look at Allen who's playing the piano wonderfully but a face with full of sorrow.

"Now, look what you two have done, Allen always smile when he play that melody for us, but right now looks like Allen wants our eardrum to get exploded." Komui said and has a sharp eye at the two.

**ooOOOO**

Allen still playing her melody of lullaby, when a man came inside her piano room, She didn't noticed the man who sits in the couch and watch Allen and a smile plaster his face, a grin one.

**ooOOoo**

"What the hell that man enters Allen piano room, without Allen permission, And Allen didn't even notice that man." Lavi said in disbelief an anger expression took away his worried for Allen.

"That man, force the Moyashi to accompany her to her room." Kanda said, in suspicious look.

The melody stops, Allen finished playing the melody of lullaby then they heard a clapped from the man who's still watching Allen.

"He might do something on Allen-nee…" Timothy said in worried tone.

**ooOOoo**

Allen got shocked when she heard a clap and quickly looked at the man now who's in front of her.

"How did you know this place?" Allen asked the man in displeased look.

"I followed you." Leverier said and grow a dirty smile on his ugly face.

"You may leave now I don't want anyone else in this room right now." Allen said as she started playing again.

Leverier face looks with displeased, but still, He walks to the mirror window and continued his talking. "I followed you because I will offer you something; besides your good at playing piano you can be one of my musicians." Leverier proposal, and look on Allen.

"Sorry, but I don't accept your offer." Allen replied but still focusing on her melody.

Leverier gritted his teeth.

**ooOOoo**

"He's offering Allen a job." Lavi said.

**ooOOOo**

"Why? Your friend doing thing's on you that you don't like, that girly man that force you onto a kissed, and the one that look likes a rabbit and a pervert too, kisses you when you were asleep, but still you wanted to stay in this place." Leverier said and try to convinced Allen to change her mind.

**ooOOOo**

"That's for Allen to decide if she want to accept his offer or not." Komui said and smirk at the two.

"What?" "That man was a pervert too," Lavi tried to protest.

**OoOOOo**

"The bastard and the perverted asshole," Leverier said, and took out a card on his red vest.

"Excuse me?" Allen had stopped from playing, and face Leverier with a limited temper.

"I know you heard me, don't you hate them?"

**ooOOoo**

All of them gulp when they heard what Leverier asked on Allen.

"Che, the Moyashi always hated me." all Kanda could say then leave the room.

**ooOOoo**

A sigh escape Allen's mouth, "Please don't insult my friends; they're still my friend even though they did that to me, I just hate what they did but not them. They were the first person that I've been friend for so long." Allen truly smiles at Leverier.

Leverier shocked at Allen smile, and gave Allen the card. "The address and number is in there, you can come or call me, whenever you change your mind." Leverier forces smile on his face.

**ooOOoo**

Lavi Looks like there is a thorn that got out from his throat, because of what Allen said, and a sigh of relieve got out from his mouth and smile.

"You fuckin' Lucky asshole." Timothy muttered and glared at Lavi.

"Allen really has a soft heart." Reever said, and noticed that Kanda was not in the room, "Where's Kanda?" He asked,

"I don't know, he's just there leaning on the wall when we're watching Allen," Lenalee said.

**ooOOoo**

"Thanks for the wonderful melody, Miss Walker" Leverier said as he compliments Allen for playing him a song.

Allen nodded,

"I will take my leave now," Leverier said, and he went to the door to leave when the door flew open because someone had kick the door to open it, and smack him, he landed on the floor.

"You, what did you do to, Moyashi?" an anger Kanda said to the man who landed on his butt t the floor and pointed Mugen at the man's throat.

"What the," Allen shocked because of what Kanda did and goes to Leverier to help him stand, "What the hell do you think your doing Kanda!" Allen yelled at Kanda.

"What?" Kanda said in annoyed tone, because Allen yelled at him he took back his sword and sheathed it.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Leverier," Allen help Leverier to stand,

Leverier touch Allen shoulder to show Allen that he accepted her apologies, Kanda glared at Leverier who is now taking his leave.

"What are you doing here, Kanda?" Allen faced Kanda.

"…"

"What?" Allen asked in annoyance.

Kanda touch his forehead and sigh, "Look, I came here because we thought that man would do something on you." Kanda finally answer.

"What?" Allen said in disbelief of what she was hearing, "He just came here to offer me something, nothing else and you suddenly smack him in the face because of your wrong presumption!" anger Allen want to break free but Allen still controlling her temper.

Kanda took a deep breathed and exhaled,

"I will sleep now." Allen left Kanda on the door but a hand had grabbed her wrist and she looks on Kanda.

".."

"Kanda?"

Kanda deepen his inhaled and exhaled, "hey, Moyashi?"

Allen breaks out her temper when Kanda called her "Moyashi"

"What is it? And my name is Allen not Moyashi so stop calling me by that name." Allen snapped and raised her right eyebrow.

".."

"Kanda, don't be so speechless, talk now or else I will off to my room and leave you here." an irritated Allen said,

"I- I am," Kanda couldn't say what he was going to say.

"I am?" Allen's still raising her right eyebrow.

"Shit, just don't get too close on that man, that man has a lustful look on you, can't you see it?" Kanda shouted his lie and ordered, in annoyed because he couldn't tell what he was going to say on Allen.

"What?" Allen scoffed,

"Just obey me, stupid Moyashi!" Kanda shouted again, as he is irritated by Allen stupidity.

"You don't need to shout, and why do I need to obey you? I know you're the one, who I need to avoid, because you do things on me that I don't like, not just once but twice." Allen pulled her hand from Kanda's grip and turns her back on Kanda and leave Kanda alone.

"Che, stupid Moyashi." Kanda muttered

**ooOOoo**

Lavi, Timothy and Kanda's has been cleaning, one of the corridor at dark order mansion for an hour.

"I'm tired, we've been cleaning this fucking mansion for an hour, and Komui didn't let us sleep." Timothy complained, and stopped mopping the floor.

"I'm exhausted too, my whole body will going to dislocate if I make any moves." Lavi said as he laid his back on the floor.

Kanda's been thinking of what happened between him and Allen on the piano room.

'_You don't need to shout, and I know you're the one, who I need to avoid, because you do things on me that I don't like, not just once but twice.' Allen pulled her hand from Kanda's grip._

"Che, Moyashi." He hissed.

Lavi noticed that Kanda has been absent minded by doing their work. He went to Kanda and put his arm on Kanda's shoulder.

"What do you want, Baka-usagi?"

"Nothing, I just notice that you've been absent minded, ever since we're cleaning this whole mansion." Lavi said, as he smirks at Kanda. "So Yuu-chan, I thought you hate Allen-Chan so why did you pin her to the wall and forcing your lips on her." Lavi said. Trying to piss Kanda's off.

"Che," Kanda take off Lavi's hand on his shoulder, "None of your business, Usagi" Kanda trail down on the staircase, leaving Lavi who scratching his head.

Lavi look around and saw timothy's lying on the floor because of tiredness and already asleep. He saw Leverier's walking going to one of the room, He quickly pick timothy up to the floor and hid at the side so that Leverier wouldn't see them. He observed Leverier where he is going too? He noticed that Leverier going to the door of the room that Allen's belong.

Lavi raised his right eyebrow, 'why is he going to Allen's room in this kind of hours?' A suspicious look grows on Lavi's face.

Leverier stop in front of Allen's door and hold the doorknob, He was about to open the door when, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Mr. Leverier, what a pleasant surprise?" a hyper Lavi greeted Leverier, as he's walking where Leverier is.

Leverier look to where he heard the voice, "Mr. Bookman jr." displeased looks on Leverier grow when he saw Lavi.

"No, Mr. Leverier, the perverted Asshole." Lavi Smirks at the man,

Leverier glared at Lavi, "If you'll excuse me, Mr. Bookman Jr." Leverier trying to flee from Lavi when Lavi had grabbed his arm and said "Don't you dare touch what's mine." a full smile plaster on Lavi face. Then Leverier leave Lavi with a displease look, he noticed that Lavi's smile was threaten to him.

**ooOOoo**

Its Already morning when Lavi and Kanda had finished their job, and exact time when Timothy awoken.

"It's Already morning, I'm sure all of them were in the cafeteria right now taking their breakfast, while we're going to take our sleep." Lavi complained.

"Che, it's the Moyashi's fault." Kanda tries to protest.

"Finally, we're done cleaning this whole Mansion." Timothy said happily and left the two.

"But, he only slept." Lavi said, with his jaw dropped.

The door of Allen's room slowly opened and the two looked on Allen who has exited her room.

"Morning Moyashi-Chan!" Lavi said in energetic and tried to hug Allen.

"How's your sleep, Moyashi-Chan?" a smile grew on his face, still hugging Allen's petite body.

Allen noticed Kanda's been looking at her, "Worse." she answered like a hissed to Lavi with a displeased look. And try to remove Lavi's tight hug on her.

"Have you already forgiven me, from what I did to you?" A puppy eye looks on Allen.

Allen frowned at Lavi and shook her head, "No!"

"Moyashi-Chan, please forgive me." Lavi tighter his hug on Allen's petite body.

"Stop hugging me, Lavi, will you?" Allen grimaced by Lavi's hugged.

"No, I won't stop until you've forgiven me." Lavi said as he tighter his hug on Allen, and a tear that pour his cheek and shook his head on Allen's chest.

Allen felt Lavi's face on her chest, "Fine, I'll forgive but remove your face on my chest and stop hugging me, coz you're suffocating me." Allen said.

Lavi smirked and depart himself from Allen.

Allen sighs in relief, "I'm going to cafeteria wanna come with me?"

"Sure." a big smile grows on Lavi face.

Kanda "Che" (poor Kanda :P)

**ooOOoo**

Komui's eating with Lenalee in the cafeteria when they saw Allen besides Lavi.

Lenalee wave her hand to Allen. "Here Allen,"

Allen saw Lenalee hands waving at her direction, her face make a clear smiled at Lenalee.

"Good morning, Allen-Chan." Komui greeted Allen.

"Morning," Lavi greet them as well.

"So, Allen why are you with Lavi?" Lenalee asked in wonder.

"I don't want to talk about it." Allen said and a sighs escaping her mouth.

"Because… Allen-Chan had already forgiven me." A hyper Lavi shouted at the whole cafeteria.

"Shut up, Lavi it's so early in the morning and yet you're super energetic!" an annoyed Allen said.

"Sorry…"

"What about Kanda?" Lenalee asked.

Allen face got frown, when she suddenly recall of what happened last night in the piano room. She remember that she have gone yelling at Kanda.

"_Shit, just don't get too close on that man, that man has a lustful look on you, can't you see it?" Kanda shout his lie in order, he's annoyed because he couldn't say what he was going to say on Allen._

Allen suddenly felt a pain on her chest _'Kanda's just being concern on you Allen, why did you need to raise your voice on him?_' Allen felt guilt on what she did.

Lenalee raise her left eyebrow, because of Allen sudden change of behavior.

"Allen-Chan, hello, are you there?" Lenalee wave her Hand on Allen's face.

Allen quickly stood up and left the three in confusion.

"What happened to her?" Lavi asked in confusion.

"Who knows?" Komui answered.

**ooOOoo**

Allen's running on the hallway trying to find Kanda, she wanted to say sorry, because she had raised her voice on him who's just being concerned on her safety. Her mind went back from when she last saw Kanda, at the corridor outside her room.

Allen went to the corridor of her room her mind had wondered when she saw Leverier outside her room, instead of Kanda.

"Mr. Leverier…" Allen said in a weak tone.

Leverier turned around and see her, a maniac grinned plaster his face and he walk to Allen's directions.

"Mr. Leverier, Have you seen Kanda?" She asked Leverier.

Leverier grin change into displease look.

"Why are you looking for that bastard?" Leverier said with his eyebrow line up.

Allen raised her left eyebrow because of what she heard.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see him." Leverier suddenly change his reaction.

"Oh, ok," Allen turn around to leave Leverier when she heard a familiar voice.

"Why are you looking for me, Moyashi?" Kanda popped out from Allen's side room.

Allen and Leverier turned to see Kanda.

"Kanda," Allen face lightened up when she saw Kanda, and went to him instantly.

"What?" Kanda said in annoyed tone.

Allen close her fist, she was about to say sorry on Kanda, when Kanda suddenly pinned her to the wall, her eyes widened in shocked and the cold wall she's been pinned to.

"Talk," Kanda said,

Allen was still shocked because this was the third time that Kanda had pinned her to the wall.

Kanda leaned closer to Allen. "Talk or I will shut up your mouth forever."

Allen suddenly realize her position, she frowned and forcefully stepped on Kanda's feet with her shoe.

"Awww!" Kanda jumped and jumped while holding his feet.

"I came here, looking for you. Because I wanted to say sorry but I change my mind." Allen shoots a glare at Kanda, she went to the door of her room and open it, before she directly went inside she manage to say a thing "Jerk Kanda!" She went inside and slammed the door.

"Che" then he glared at Leverier

Leverier hissed then leaved.

**ooOOoo**

A warm water pouring on Allen's back, she brought back to her mind when Kanda had pinned her to the wall for the third time around. She turned off the shower and reached her towel that hanging not so far away from her tab, and slowly dries her body, and wrapped the towel to her body. And the other one to her hair then exited her bathroom.

Allen looks on her full length mirror and tilts her body, "I wonder what do Kanda and Lavi see in this girl body?" Allen only saw, a simple white hair girl, with porcelain skin and slender body and a cup c, (I just decided her boobs as a cup c). Allen looks closely on the mirror so she could see her face closely. 'Hmm, my eyelashes were always so long, and bluish grey orb, my cheeks were always rosy as far as I know, and my lips were always pink ever since I was born.' She touched her pentacle scar when she pointed her eyes on her forehead. "And an ugly pentacle's scar that a line trails down on my cheek." Allen pout, and sudden felt her eyelids were heavy and she'd begun to yawn, she off to her bed without changing, just her towel she wrapped her petite body, and fallen asleep quickly.

**ooOOoo**

Kanda and Lavi were in the billiard room with Timothy who's playing the powder in each pool, Lavi is the one who's in turn now.

"Watch as I shoot it all." Lavi said as he aimed the other ball in the hole.

"Why am I even here surrounded with idiots?" Kanda asked with irritated tone.

"Correct, why does the three of you were here, I know I gave you, your job as your punishment." Komui said, as the three look at him with frowned. "Now, go and do your work, or else I will tell jerry not to cook for the three of you." Komui intimidate the three.

"Che." Kanda sneered.

"Fine," Timothy said ah he follow Kanda to left the billiard room.

"What the hell, cleaning again?" Lavi tries to protest, while exited the room.

**ooOOoo**

A man with displease look with grin open the door of Allen's room, and goes inside, Before Lavi, Kanda, and Timothy arrived at Allen's room's corridor, the three of them didn't noticed that a man had entered Allen's room. Timothy is the first one who protests.

"I'm tired of this!" Timothy says as he throws the mops to the floor.

"What the hell, we don't even start from cleaning, and yet you're protesting that you're tired already." Lavi said in disbelief.

Timothy starts on his tantrum.

"Shut the hell up, and do your work." A meditating Kanda said,

Lavi and Timothy looked at Kanda with frown.

**ooOOoo**

Allen woke up, because of a sudden feeling that a certain person with a toothbrush mustache been sitting with her bed, and staring at her. Allen tries to prevent her shiver, and Goose bump, because of the stared.

Allen quickly stood up and holds her towel so that it won't fall, and look at the man who's sitting on her bed.

"Mr. Leverier, What are you doing here in my room?" Allen asked, as she gulped, she doesn't want to show her shocked and feared.

Leverier stand, and look on Allen's porcelain skin,

Allen rose her left eyebrow because of the man eyes that trailing down to her legs. Allen got goose bumps because of the looks she's been getting at.

Leverier quickly approach Allen and hold her in her arms, Allen eyes got wider her eyes in surprised because of Leverier fast movement.

"What are you doing, Mr. Leverier?" Allen tries to struggle from Leverier's grip. (Stop from being naive).

Allen and Leverier heard Lavi's laughed, "hahah, Timothy got soak"

"You asshole, Lavi!" Timothy yelled with his anger.

'Timothy, Lavi,' Allen call them in her mind.

Allen was about to call them when a hand cover her mouth, and she was pulled by Leverier in the bed. Allen look at Leverier face who's on her top, Leverier look down on Allen with full of lust, He put Allen's hand above Allen's head with one hand, and the other one's covering Allen's mouth so that she can't shout or call for help. Then he began to pecks on Allen's neck.

Allen tries to struggle from the man's grip, and then she remembers what Kanda had told her.

_"Che, you can't even free yourself from light grips only" Kanda said in annoyed._

Allen got angry because of what Kanda had told her that night, so she forcefully pushed and kicked Leverier in his abdomen that sends him to the floor. "Get off me." Allen shouts because of her anger.

The three people from the outside heard Allen shouts,

"Someone is in Allen's room," Timothy and Lavi ensure.

Kanda nodded.

"I'll go get Komui." Timothy said then run to get Komui.

Allen hasty get down of the bed and tries to go to the door, but Leverier held her foot, and got stumble on the ground, luckily her towel didn't fell.

Leverier quickly put himself on top of Allen, and look on Allen's with lust. "Did you know, I've been waiting for this chance like forever, your friend the perverted asshole and that bastard always in the way, always protecting you from me, but now..." Leverier said, as a grin plaster on his face.

Allen's eyes got widened in shocked, when all Leverier mentioned went inside in her ears to her mind. 'Kanda, Lavi' Allen cried inside her mind.

Leverier begun to remove his belt while trying to kissed Allen on her lips, Allen's trying to save her lips from Leverier dirty mouth, but Leverier get a hold of her chin, focus it on his lips, but still not touch. (I don't want Allen got kissed by that ugly man)

"Hoi, Moyashi it's me Kanda if your not going to answer I will break your door, even if you answer I will make sure to break this door." Kanda said in calm tone.

"Allen-Chan, I will break this door now," Lavi shouted with worried,

Leverier, attention turned to where they heard the voice. And face Allen "just to feel you, its ok with me, even if I spent my whole life in jail." Leverier said as he finally removes his belt and hasty taking off his pants. Then they heard a loud bang but the door doesn't break.

Allen finally tries to push Leverier off him, "get off me,"

"Moyashi…" Kanda called.

Allen heard Kanda had called her insults name again while she's trying to prevent Leverier from overwhelming her.

"Shout my name and I will make sure to break your door." Kanda said with a calm tone again.

"Hey mine too." Lavi protested.

Allen heard what Kanda had said even Lavi's protest. "Ka-Kanda, Lavi help me!" Allen hesitantly shouts.

Kanda smirk and forcefully kick the door, with Lavi's help.

"Allen!" a worried Lavi came. And got surprised because of what he sees, Leverier on top of Allen and half naked and Allen on towel only.

Kanda quickly approach Leverier and kick him in the face and he hastily unsheathed his Mugen and pointed the sharp end at Leverier's throat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, to my Moyashi?" Kanda said as he pressed harder the sword on Leverier's neck that causes to drips his blood.

Leverier look with Kanda with displease, but a blood flow on his neck. (Kanda didn't slash the man throat)

Lavi's holding Allen and wrapped his jacket on her. "Allen, does he do something to you? Did he succeed from what was he doing to you?" Lavi asked in worried tone and panic. **(Or let's just says that he was more worried for him not to be the one who will take Allen's purity. Don't want to put the right term I'm so shy.)**

Allen shook her head, "no, thanks, you two came."

Finally Komui, Lenalee, Timothy, and Link came to check what had happened.

"What happened here?" Komui quickly asked.

Lenalee went to Allen when she saw Lavi's holding her. "Allen, are you alright?" a worried Lenalee, hugs Allen and she quickly took Allen outside her room.

"Sir, Leverier," Link went to Leverier.

"This man tried to rape Allen." Kanda said as he pressed harder the sword on Leverier neck which drawn a blood, streaming down on the man's neck.

**ooOOoo**

Leverier's been kneeling in the center of Komui's office; he got bruised all over his body because of all the boys of the mansion knocked him off, because of what he did to Allen. Lavi and Timothy have been glaring at Leverier since the event from Allen's room.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Komui I promise I will not let Sir, Leverier do that thing again to ms walker." A sincere link tries to apologies.

Komui shook his head, "We cannot accept your apology, link, because Allen is the one who he aimed. And Allen's not just a normal girl. She is a boy." Komui deepen his toned when he says "Allen".

"What?" Link and Leverier said in confused.

Komui continued his talking. "Allen's a boy, I accidentally turned him into a girl, he never experienced that thing, but thanks to you he experienced it now. So tell me, did you succeed?"

Kanda, Lavi, Timothy, and Reever, frowned because of what Komui's asking.

Leverier shook his head, "I was lucky that I entered her room, she was sleeping with only towel wrapped her body." Leverier tried to prevent his nosebleed.

Lavi was going to nosebleed, too. "Shit, stop that conversation; I just need to punch that man's face right now!" he yelled.

"But please forgive me, I promise I won't do it again." Leverier insisted.

"We cannot accept your apology. Allen is the one who would decide whether to forgive you or not." Komui smirk at Leverier.

Timothy walks to liverier front. All of them look to timothy's with wonder. "Did you kiss her?" Leverier shook his head, "did you touch her thing?" Leverier shook his head again. "Good, because I will make sure to cut off that hand of yours and feed them to my pet lion." Timothy said, as he hit Leverier head with his hand.

"Mr. Komui, could you please let me talk to Ms. Walker, and ask her to forgive, Mr. Leverier?" Link pleaded,

Komui looked at link that has a consideration look.

**ooOOoo**

A room with pink wallpaper and a bed that has a big teddy bear, where Lenalee's been sitting with Allen and patting Allen's head, who's hugging her and crying on her lap.

"Ne, ne, Allen-Chan, don't cry too much, sooner or later your tears will dry, and you will not shed tears forever." Lenalee put a smile on her face.

"But, I've never experience how almost being rape." A crying Allen said but still sobbing in Lenalee's lap.

"I know, but did you try once, to look yourselves intensive in the mirror?"

Allen confused of what Lenalee asked and sat firmly and looked Lenalee with confusion in her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

A smile grew on Lenalee's face and stood up; she led Allen on her full length mirror and tried to explain what she means.

"Look at yourself," Lenalee said; Allen didn't understand what Lenalee's been saying to her.

Allen looks at the mirror with a confused expression.

Lenalee heaved a sigh in disbelief that Allen still didn't get what she aimed, when suddenly a knocked on her door was interrupted them, the two of them looked at the door.

"I'll go open it." Allen's self proclaimed, her head turn down when she saw the one who knocked, and Link is kneeling on the floor with pleading look.

"Who is it, Allen-Chan?" Lenalee asked.

**ooOOoo**

Everyone's in Komui's office looking to the person who'd opened the door and entered Komui's office, they're eye's went wider in shocked when they saw the third person who'd finally entered the office.

"Allen?" Lavi and Timothy said, with a shocked.

"Moyashi…" Kanda said when he saw Allen entered the room.

Allen's wearing Lenalee's white pajamas with a design of teddy bear.

"Ms. Walker…" Leverier said in a regretful tone.

Allen didn't look at Leverier she goes to an empty chair and sat there, Lenalee sat in the couch with Reever on her sides.

"Now talk, you've succeeded bringing Allen here, Mr. Link, so what's now?" Komui asked with a serious face.

Link was about to talk when Leverier has spoken.

"I'm very sorry, Miss. Walker, you treated me nicely but I repay you with a way of being idiot." Leverier said with a regretful tone they'd had heard.

"I-D-I-O-T, Did you mean L-U-S-T?" Timothy and Lavi said with annoyed.

"I truthfully am asking for your forgiveness." A full of sorrow looked on Allen (I don't know if it's true or not, although I'm the writer)

Allen stand and head to Leverier front, all of them were alert in case Leverier attacked Allen again. "Actually, I didn't know if I can forgive you, because I've had never experienced being almost raped by a man. I was; use to be a boy and now girl. But I decided to forgive you since you were saying you are truly asking for my forgiveness," A smile plaster on Allen's face and patted Leverier's head.

Leverier eye's widened in disbelief and adore because of Allen's Smile so he stood up and give Allen a hug who landed on her back to the floor.

"Aw, get off me!" Allen protest.

Everyone reacts from Leverier action and tried to help Allen, They got Leverier off of her and Allen quickly stood up and quickly ran to Kanda and hid herself in Kanda's back.

"Che, Moyashi always a soft hearted one." Kanda scoffed.

Allen pout, "I was always like this, even when I was in Noah mansion." Allen suddenly covers her mouth.

"What?" Kanda said. He didn't know if he have misheard what Allen had said.

"Nothing," Allen said, and then sighs.

"Don't you dare touch again my belonging, you dirty old man!" Lavi exclaimed as he punched Leverier in the face. (I just do really want Leverier to got punch by all of them)

**ooOOoo**

This is a long chapter, because I didn't update for almost one week so I grab this chance my school break for one day only, so I wish I could write more. :((


	10. Chapter 10 Real girl

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN DGM...  
><strong>

**Chapter 10: Real girl.**

**ooOOOoo**

It's been a week since Leverier and Link had left the mansion, and it's been a week since Komui has been dealing by making Allen's antidote. So that she could return to her real appearance. Timothy had stopped helping Kanda and Lavi from cleaning the whole mansion, because Allen doesn't want him to help Lavi and Kanda, as if Allen had already forgotten to thank Lavi and Kanda from helping her for not being raped by Leverier.

Komui Finished doing Allen's Antidote, the antidote was like a strawberry flavor juice that has a color of reddish pink, "I'm done, I'm sure my darling Lenalee will be proud of me!" An over excited Komui shouted, and a big smile plastered on his face. "Now, I just need Allen-Chan to drink this potion." Komui smirked at himself.

Reever arrived in Komui's lab with a lot of paper in his hand, "Komui, you've received a mail," Reever said, as he saw the reddish pink bottle Komui's holding with a smirked on his face. "Is that for Allen?" Reever asked gulping as he was not sure if the potion would effect perfectly which brings back Allen's real appearance.

Komui nodded, "from whom?" Komui asked,

A sigh had escaped from Reever's mouth, "Just look at it your self." Reever said as he left Komui's lab.

'Hmm, I wonder who mailed me." Komui exited his lab and went to his office checking his mail. His eye went wide when he saw the first name that mailed him. "Oh, no not him…" He put his two hand side to side of his head. "Why now? At Allen-Chan state." Komui panicked but suddenly change his reaction when he remember the potion he had made. "No need to panic Genius Komui, you made Allen his antidote so you won't get killed by that man." then he looked at the potion he just made then sigh in relief. (Guess who had mailed, Komui? before you scroll down to know who will come out in this chapter. Comment if you're correct).

**ooOOOoo**

A long red haired man with an opera mask on the right side of his face, and a beard that has a same color of his hair, and a red shade and has a cigarette to his mouth. **(myGosh it's so hard to describe his general clothes and also his hat sorry)** He has been staring at the mansion for a while, seems like his waiting for someone to exit the door, and served him even to guide him inside. Then Komui is the one who exited the door and headed to the man.

"Seems like, I've been waiting forever." The man managed to say in calm tone, when Komui had reached him.

"I'm sorry, Cross, I'd have been busy for my newly invention, Komurin." Komui lied; he'd been busy because of making Allen's antidote.

"So, where's my Idiot son? Is he fine here? Doing well, also?" Cross quickly asked.

"Ah, Emm," a frightened look at Komui's face, Cross begun to show his suspicious looks on Komui. "Why don't we go inside, or go in the cafeteria so you could eat. Well, I'm sure you're hungry now, right?" Komui gulped then hastily ran inside of the mansion, and followed by cross,

"Wu ha ha ha!" Cross has a two cute girl on his right and left side, one has a silver hair with annoyed look, and the other one has a dark green colored hair with a two pigtail with irritated look. "I've had never thought that Komui's crybaby sister would be this beautiful." Cross said as he laughed louder that would make the two girls more annoyed at him. "And even this other girl, I didn't saw you here before, but kindly, you look like my idiot son." Cross said, as he looked to the silver haired girl who's now in rage mode that wanted to kick and punch him in the face.

Lavi and Kanda has frowned on their faces, even Timothy and Komui.

Cross look at Komui and asks, "So, where's my son?"

"I'm right here." The silver headed girl answered for him.

Cross look on his right side to look for his son. "Where," Cross smiled at the silver haired girl, then he received a punch on his face by Allen the silver haired girl. He landed his face on the floor, and all of them were shocked from Allen's action.

"Right here, the one who'd punched you," a close fist Allen's said as her face is full of anger.

When Cross have recovered from the shocked, he quickly looked at Allen, his looks trails down on Allen's feet,

"Still didn't recover?" Allen scoffed, as she raised her right eyebrow.

"What the, Komui you better explain this to me!" Cross deeply glared at Komui,

Komui plastered a smirk on his face, and proudly says. "Don't worry I've already made Allen her antidote so that she could return to her real state." then smile.

"Really?" an over excited Allen said, and holds Komui's hand raising it.

Komui nodded, and then their hand got parted, because of the another hand that interrupted them.

"Eh?" Timothy, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, Komui and Allen, wondered with confusion of Cross's silly actions.

"No one touches my son, no I mean my daughter." Cross said, like an OPF, and quickly pulled Allen on his side.

"What the," Lavi and Kanda said in disbelief.

Allen glared at Cross. "What the hell are you talking about, cross?" Allen asked raising an eyebrow as Cross placed her on his shoulder and Allen couldn't struggle from cross because Cross's too powerful for her.

All of them were left with a dumbfounded look, because of what they'd had witness.

**oooOOoo**

Cross put Allen on her bed getting a sharp glared from Allen.

"Cross, will you please stop acting like an OPF, because it's freaking me out!" Allen exclaimed as she got Goosebumps.

"Stay here, and don't leave this room until I told you to leave this room." Cross left Allen in her room.

Allen pouted, "What a jerk." Allen lay on her bed and fast asleep.

**ooOOOoo**

"So did you find him?" a serious Komui asked.

Cross hesitantly to answer, but nodded. "yeah, I've found him, his in Japan, with Froi Tiedoll."

"What?" Komui shouted in his disbelief "his with Kanda's poster father!"

Cross nodded. "He didn't want to know where he, is so don't tell anyone, especially to Allen."

Komui got confused, but still nodded in agreement. 'why doesn't he want Allen to know where he is?' Komui wondered in his thought.

"Give me the antidote you've made for my son,"

"Why?"

Cross smirked.

**ooOOOoo**

The whole dark order mansion has been swallowed again by a scream of a woman, all of them startled because of the scream. Kanda and Lavi, quickly went to where the scream from, they're eyes got widened in disbelief again because it did came from Allen's room, again.

"What the hell happen again, to the Moyashi?" Kanda and Lavi said as they gulped,

Allen's crying in her room, but still looking at her bed sheath that has a stained of red, Allen's panicking she didn't know what to do, she hold her head, then her eye's got widen when she noticed that her hair was long that ended to her waist,

Cross went to where the scream came from, he saw Lavi and Kanda's in the door, then he kicked Allen's door and enter the room, Allen got shocked when the door got loudly opened and entered by Cross.

"Cross." a weak called escape Allen's mouth.

"Why did you scream, does someone entered your room?" cross said as he shake Allen on her shoulder.

Allen frown, she pointed at her bed. "Blood, there's blood…" Allen said as her eyes shed tears,

Lavi laughed when he heard Allen mention a "BLOOD" "Allen got menses…" Lavi laughed as hard as he can, then have received a smack on his head from Kanda. "Aw"

Lenalee arrived with Komui, "Allen-Chan, what happened?" a worried Lenalee asked, and then she saw a blood from Allen's bed and at the back of Allen's pajamas. Then she giggles.

"Why are you laughing?" Allen asked in confused.

"Come with me, I will fix your problem." Lenalee said as she holds Allen's hand and leaded her to her room.

Allen raised her right eyebrow, "what's that?" Allen pointing in what Lenalee was holding.

Lenalee giggles. "sanitary napkin."

Allen eyes widened in horror because of what she heard, "what the," She shook her head while having a back step "No, no way!" then she run out of Lenalee's room. "I don't need that."

"Allen-Chan," Lenalee try to stop Allen but Allen has already far from her. Then a sigh escape her mouth.

Allen's crying in her room, she locked the door so that no one can enter her room.

"Why does this thing need to happen to me?" Allen said, she felt a not so comfortable with her pajamas that has her blood, and then she heard a knock from her door. "What?" Allen answers with yelled.

"Moyashi…"

Allen face got frown when she heard the familiar voice, "what is it, Ba-kanda? And the name is Allen." She yelled again.

"Che, whatever, just get out of your room and let Lenalee take care of you." a calm Kanda said,

"No, I don't want to, I'm a boy not a girl I'm not having this; this disgusting thing." Allen yelled again and again.

"I will break this door of yours, if you don't open this door, and come out." An annoyed Kanda said,

"Break it, I don't care." Allen said, and then she saw her door flew inside of her room, her eye's widened in shock. "What the, Why the hell did you break my door, Bakanda?" Allen yelled at kanda.

"You said, you don't care," Kanda reach Allen then pulled her in her arms and put her in his shoulder.

"Kanda, what are you doing, put me down." Allen tried to struggle.

"Che, just shut up."

**ooOOOoo**

"No, I don't want too." Allen shook her head.

"I said, wear this." Kanda's holding Allen's sanitary napkin because Lenalee left Allen with his hand, because her brother called her to make him coffee.

Allen shook her Head again. "No!" Allen yelled, "Why don't you wear that thing, you keep forcing me to wear that disgusting thing, even I said I don't want too!" Allen exclaimed as she throws a pillow on Kanda's face.

Kanda catch the pillow before it hit his face, he drop the pillow with an irritated face, 'Why am I even forcing this Moyashi?' Kanda look on Allen who's sitting on Lenalee's bed with a pout face. **(ME: Allen you would definitely stain Lenalee's mattress)**

"Che" Kanda hissed "Are you not going to wear this thing, or I'll rape you here." An annoyed Kanda said.

"I don't care." Allen said, As if she didn't care about what Kanda had said.

Kanda walk over in front of Allen, and tackle her to the bed then Kanda hold Allen's wrist, "You don't care that I'll rape you here?" Kanda whisper at Allen ears,

"Do it, I don't care." Allen said, as if she doesn't really care, 'as if you would do it. Baka,' Allen said to her mind, **(Me: Kanda, don't be like that, Allen has her menses right now.)**

Kanda leaned down on Allen's face and look at her face and at her lips then kissed her on the lips.

Allen eyes got widened in shocked, Allen move her hand to pull her hand on Kanda's grip but Kanda was to strong and heavy, that she cant freed her hand, Then he parted because they still need to breath.

"What? Still not going to wear it? Or Want me to continue?" Kanda smirked at Allen.

"Fine, just get off me." Allen glares at Kanda.

Kanda move to stand up, then he pulled Allen's hand so that she could stand, then gave her sanitary napkin with a smirked on his face, Allen mumble "Meanie." Then off to the bathroom, a minute had already past and Allen still not leaving the bathroom.

"Hoi, you're taking too long in the bathroom!" Kanda shout, when Allen didn't answer he knock the door, "Hoi, are you drowned, Moyashi?" Kanda shocked when Allen opens the door with teary eye. "What the, what happened, Why are you crying?" Kanda began to panic.

"I- I don't know how to wear this thing." Allen said, as she shed a lot of tears,

"Eh," Kanda in dumbfounded look, "Idiot Moyashi, wait I'll call Lenalee." Kanda said then leave,

**ooOOOoo**

Allen's sitting in one of Komui's chair inside his office, and has a feeling of "not so comfortable with her pant." Her left head hair was tied in one pigtail and the other one was about to end from tying into pigtail, by Lenalee-san. And Cross and the other was looking at cute Allen-Chan, who's wearing a pinkish white long-sleeved that has a scoop double strap shoulder shirt, that has a designed of amethyst color heart in the middle, and also a pink mini short above the knee, that has four pocket with a ribbon in each side, and as for the shoe. (I don't know, please imagine what kind of shoe will suit her outfit, but for me I think if it's pinkish converse, or reddish brown boots. Oh and my classmate request me to gave my drawing to her of what Allen's been wearing in this description.)

"Lenalee-san," Allen pulls her hair, to stop Lenalee from tying her hair, like Lenalee's hairstyle. "Please stop." Allen whined as if she wanted to cry.

Lenalee sigh then slowly pulled Allen's hair tie, then brush Allen hair length waist.

Allen looks on cross with glaring at him,

"What?" Cross gulped, when Allen's sharps eyes looking at his direction.

"I remember, you're the one who gave that strawberry bottle to me, you said, it could return me from being a boy." Allen wanted to yell but she doesn't have power to yell, because of her menses.

Komui's eyes widened in shocked when he heard what Allen said.

'The potions failed again, instead of returning from being a boy, Allen-Chan have menses and her hair grew long, as if she turned into a real girl.' Komui looks on Allen who still glaring at Cross.

Cross laugh like crazy mad man, then mess with Allen's hair, all of them frown at Cross especially Allen who snapped at Cross hand.

"I gave that potion to you, because I know, Komui would fail again." Cross laughs like a maniac.

"I didn't fail, maybe, because you change it before you gave it to Allen-Chan." a super defensive Komui exclaimed.

Allen bites her lower lips, then sigh, "I'm taking my leave now…" Allen stand then walk out from the room and slammed the door.

Lenalee's still looking at the door then glare at them "How come, all of you could do that to Allen-Chan?" An angry Lenalee said then leave.

"It's your fault that my darling Lenalee, get mad at me." Komui said, as he launch himself at Cross, as if he wanted to strangled Cross to death, but not, because Cross has his judgment with him.

"There's something I need to do, and buy." Cross said while walking out the door.

**ooOOoo**

Allen's sleeping again on her room, when the sun shine throughout her window, her hair shines from the sunlight that slightly reflects on her silver hair, Allen's eye slowly open and a groan escape her mouth. She quickly sat on her bed and look on her white drawer, her eyes wide in shocks because of many purchases from girl stuff only, that have a pack of many colors. Allen quickly stood from her sitting and went to her drawer and quickly looks at the thing on top of her drawer. Her eye widened again because of the written name on the pack, "Sanitary Napkin…" she closed her fist like she really wanted to punch someone she will saw, her eyes trail down again and saw a written name which this many sanitary came from or who purchased it all and put it in her room, just to annoy her.

Allen slowly read what it had written. "By, Cross Marian, you're lovingly Father." Allen eyes has turned into rage mode, when suddenly her door flew open, and vomit her father who's over excited, Allen's emitting a dark and red aura.

"Do you like my gift?" an over excited Cross said, then he received a throw by Allen's whose now full of wrath because of Cross idiocy.

"What the hell, you know I'm a boy, yet you treat me like girl!" Allen yelled at Cross face with anger in her tone.

A serious looks begun to shown on Cross face, "You're a girl right now" a calm manner of speaking from Cross, "So, just accept my gift!" Cross yelled back that made Allen flinched.

Allen shocked from the yell, "Fine, just leave." Allen pushed Cross outside of her room then closed the door. "One year supply of sanitary napkin, from Cross" Allen scoffed then sighed.

**ooOOOoo**

Lavi is in the cafeteria all by himself, taking his breakfast. He saw a certain long haired man in pony tail, his face grow a smile.

"Yuu-Chan…" a hyper Lavi calls.

Kanda hears what Lavi had called him, and then quickly shoot a glare at Lavi's direction, "stop calling me by that name, if you don't want to see your head in Jerry's food list." Kanda hissed, and went to jerry to order his favorite food.

"Whoa, so early in the morning, and yet your stubborn, Kanda." a big smile grew on Lavi's face.

"Shut up Baka-Usagi." Kanda said, then put his soba on Lavi's table then eat.

"It's been a week, since Allen-Chan has her menses, and does her menses already done?" Lavi asked in his curiosity.

Kanda Ignored what Lavi's been asking, when Lavi shouted the name of his favorite subject.

Kanda quickly look at the silver haired girl, who's going to jerry to order her mountain of foods again.

"Yoh, Morning, Allen-Chan." Lavi greeted Allen.

Allen looks on Lavi and gave her sweet smile in the morning that made Lavi's face flushed. "Morning," she replied.

"Gone already?" Lavi asked, as smirks plaster his face.

Nodding, then went to Lavi and Kanda, "Good Morning, Kanda." Allen greeted Kanda, her hobby every morning always greeting Kanda a "GOOD MORNING, Kanda." With a hope, that Kanda would loosen his anger on her.

"Che, Morning." Kanda replied Allen. **(ME: At least Kanda's replied.)**

Allen, quickly sat while still waiting for jerry to deliver her mountain of food,

Lavi looks on Allen who's tying her long silver hair, using her hand because she doesn't have any hair tie, unlike Kanda. "Hey, Allen…"

Allen quickly looks on Lavi, with wonder...

"Can I touch you hand?" Lavi asked, hoping that Allen would allow him, and Kanda look on Lavi then Allen,

"Why?" Allen let go of her hair,

"Oh, Nothing I just wanted to know if your palm is soft and smooth." Lavi explained then smile.

"Ok," Allen extended her arm and shown her palm to Lavi, and Lavi quickly touch her hand and feel it, he slowly touch Allen's soft and smooth, reddish white palm,

"Are you not done, looking and touching or knowing my palm?" Allen said, but still smiling.

Lavi shook his head, but he's just grabbing this chance to touch Allen small soft hand. "No, wait a second there's something…." Lavi was not about to finish his sentence, when jerry came and put Allen's mountain of food, that's why Allen quickly pulled her hand from Lavi's hold.

"Thanks, jerry, you're the best chef ever." Allen's complimenting.

"Your welcome and you're my cute little Allen-Chan." Jerry said, while lightly pinch Allen's cheek, then leave.

Allen's was ready to ate her food, when suddenly her front hair blocking her face, that she can't see or eat properly, even got stained by the food.

"I can't eat properly, my hair's blocking my face it even got stained" Allen complained then pouted.

Lavi only chuckle, and Kanda looks on Allen's hair that got stained, Allen noticed that Kanda's been looking at her, She looks on Kanda with begging face or her puppy eye with tears, that wants to borrow Kanda's hair tie. "Che" Kanda grunted but removing his hair ties.

Allen's face got heat when she saw Kanda's long hair going with the flow by the wind, as if her face turned into like a tomato and Lavi notice it. Kanda was about to gave Allen his hair tie, when Allen suddenly hold Kanda's hair, that made Kanda shocks from Allen's behavior like a child, who's tugging her mother long skirt to tell her mom to buy her a toy.

"Your hair was too long and it shines too, Kanda." Allen said, as she pulls again Kanda's hair.

"Aw, stop pulling my hair, Baka-Moyashi."

Lavi Laughs at Allen's sudden behavior. 'I thought Allen have a feeling now, for Kanda' a sigh of relief has escape his mouth.

"I said stop pulling my Hair, Moyashi." Kanda said in Annoyed,

Allen finally realizes what she was doing on Kanda's hair, "Oh, no, sorry Kanda…"

"Che. Here." Kanda reach Allen his hair tie.

"I don't know, how." Allen said,

"Then know how." Kanda hissed,

Lavi snatched the hair tie from Allen's hand. "I will tie your hair, Moyashi-Chan." Lavi said, as he went at Allen's back, and use his hand like a comb to tie Allen's hair into Ponytail. "Moyashi-Chan, hair is so soft too." Lavi said when he finished tying Allen's hair.

"Thanks, Lavi." Allen said.

"Welcome," Lavi replied with full of smile.

Allen was about to take her first taste, when Cross came and have a sit with them.

"You two," Lavi and Kanda quickly look at Cross. "Don't you dare touch my daughter," Cross warned, as he pointed them his Gun judgment. Lavi quickly raised his two Hand, and Kanda only "Che"

"Cross stop being over protective, I always got goose bumps because of that behavior." Allen said as she bites the bread.

Cross sighed. "You're a girl now; I know for sure, that these two morons was longing for your body." Cross said, Lavi shook his head as kanda "Che"

Allen blushed because of what she heard. "No way, I'm a boy…" Allen protest.

"Always keep telling that you're a boy, why don't you try to look at the mirror, so that, you'll see the truth now that you are a girl." Cross said While Lavi is nodding.

**ooOOoo**

Allen's looking on her full length mirror in her room, Allen take a look on her chest again, 'first proof that I'm a girl' and take a look on her curved waist 'second proof that I'm a girl now' then her things below, that for sure only girl has, 'Third proof that I'm a girl' then sigh, 'But I don't feel, anything that I'm a girl, right now, I have a girl body, but I know for sure I have the heart of a boy' When suddenly she remember when Kanda Removed his hair tie, her face suddenly heat again, because she secretly glimpse at Kanda face when he removed his tie, 'No, stop remembering that thing, Allen, you're a straight boy. Nothing else' Allen said to her mind, then off to her bed and wanted to sleep but can't.

**ooOOoo**

**I think I need to wear glasses when I'm doing or editing my story. My eyes hurt and my head always ache, I never uses glasses cause my eyes perfectly fine. But I guess I need to buy reading glasses or else I'll lose my eye. Hehe**

**Review …**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: still didn't own DGM...**

10Three story for this chapter so have fun reading this.

**Chapter 11: Lotus Hour glass, and Birthday, secrets, and blackmail.**

**Lotus hour Glass**

A certain red-head with an eye patch on his right eye is looking seriously with the silver haired girl in front of him, who's been touching her chin a few minutes ago. Lavi had raised his Left eyebrow and wonder what Allen was thinking about and not touching her mountain of food, is there a problem with her appetite, Lavi thought. Then his eyes turned to the door when Timothy came rushing inside the cafeteria as if someone was chasing him and wanted to slice him into pieces, and soon followed by Kanda who's chasing Timothy with his beloved Mugen.

"Allen-NeeChan!" Timothy cried Allen's name and hid at Allen's back.

"What happened, Timothy?" Allen said as she faced her back and have noticed that Timothy is frightened.

"Hand that brat to me, Moyashi!" an angered Kanda ordered Allen.

Allen and Lavi looked on Kanda who has a fiercely look at the child at Allen's back.

"Allen-nee, don't give me to him." scared Timothy said, and then received a glare by Kanda that made him gulped and hid his face on Allen's back.

Allen nodded, and defend Timothy, "Why are you chasing, Timothy?"

"Move, Moyashi!"

"No, you're scaring the child." An annoyed Allen said, and still keeping Timothy in her back.

"Che, I don't care, I just wanted to kill that brat right now." Kanda hissed and step closer but Allen stops him by pushing him on his chest.

"Kanda, are you a child?" Allen raised her left eyebrow, then suddenly Kanda flinched and ended with back stepped, he slightly felt ashamed, "Even Timothy, a child only, you wanted to kill him just because he annoys you? Don't you feel ashamed?" Allen snapped at Kanda.

Kanda didn't know what he will reply of what Allen had mentioned him. Kanda sighed and was about to leave when he saw Timothy's Tongue stick out to annoy him. Then Kanda starts to get him from Allen again.

"You...!" anger Kanda threatening him.

"Kanda," Allen still using her body to shield Timothy. "Stop, Bakanda, Why do you want to kill, Timothy, that much?" Allen had yelled and confused with Kanda's behavior.

Timothy eyes flew open in surprise because of Allen's question.

Kanda stop, "That brat, stole my Lotus hourglass and he's hiding it!" Kanda shouted in his anger.

"What?" Allen raised her left eyebrow in disbelief, because Timothy never does such thing like stolen from others. (ME: But that all Allen knew) Allen looked on Timothy who's ready to run now, but Allen catch a hold of the back of his collar shirt. "Is that true?" Timothy gulped.

"Say no, brat." Kanda shoot a deathly glared at Timothy.

Timothy bites his lower lips then started a tantrum, "Yes, I stole it, because that Girly man always rough on Allen-Nee-Chan." Allen shocked because of Timothy's reason.

Sighing, and turning her heads to face Kanda. "I'll ask Timothy where he hides your Hour Glass, so stop trying to kill Timothy." Allen said in a calmed voice.

"Che" Kanda hissed.

**oooOOOooo**

"I don't know where I hid that ugly thing." Timothy said while hugging Allen.

Kanda glared at Timothy,

"Kanda, I'll find it, promise." Allen said, hoping that it will help Kanda's rage to lessen.

"Be sure." an annoyed Kanda said, then left the two and followed by Lavi.

"I'm sorry, Allen-Nee." Timothy said in depressed. Allen smiled. "It's OK, But just today." Allen pokes her forefinger on Timothy's forehead; Timothy nodded with confusion, "Because it's your birthday so I'll help you to find Kanda's Lotus Hour Glass." Allen explained and plastered a smile on her face. (ME: February nine, right?)

Timothy and Allen are almost searching the whole Mansion, just to find Kanda's Hour Glass. They didn't know that Komui and Lenalee have been looking for them, to discuss what kind of celebration they will arrange for Timothy's tenth birthday.

"Are you sure you don't remember where you hid Kanda's hour glass, Timothy?" Allen turned to faced Timothy They were in the bathroom which is the most possibility that Timothy won't definitely hid Kanda's Hourglass. Timothy does not like the smell of bathroom.

Timothy shook his head, "looks like it was important to Kanda." Allen said in worried.

**oooOOOooo**

Lenalee's walking in one of the corridor of the mansion; she'd raised her Right eyebrow because of a certain Silverette headed girl, standing in front of Kanda's door room. And hesitantly knocks at the door. Lenalee was about to call Allen when Allen finally entered the room without Kanda's opening the door, Allen just went inside.

'Why does Allen enter Kanda's room?' Lenalee wondered in her thoughts.

Allen swallowed when she'd entered Kanda's room. She just went inside, even though Kanda didn't respond from her knocked. Allen had roamed her eyes in Kanda's room, a simple room but cool enough for Kanda's taste. Midnight blue flooring and black with shaded white wall and a small table in between of Kanda's bed and door. On top of the table there's a case of an hourglass, Allen went at the table and slowly picking up the hourglass case, and saw a name had written "Alma Karma" Allen red it herself slowly. She heard a groan from the bed. She quickly looks at the bed and saw Kanda's sleeping figure.

Allen's slowly moves to Kanda's bed and kneels at the side to wake him up, but Allen notice that Kanda was deeply asleep. His deeply breathing was heard all over the room and she'd only noticed it when she was closer to Kanda. "Looks like Kanda were tired because of the incident earlier." Allen said in a weak toned, and slowly stands from her kneeling and turning her back to Kanda. Allen didn't aware that Kanda's eye would flew open and grabbed her by the hand and quickly pulled her in his bed.

A shocked Allen had tried to get off from the bed, But Kanda had wrapped her petite body, which she couldn't push him off that won't awaken him. 'How can I get out of here?' Allen felt Kanda's hands wrapping her waist. 'Oh no, please GOD, I just wanted to get out of here.' Allen prayed to her one and only God. Allen slowly tried to removed Kanda's hand on her waist when she felt Kanda's face was leaning over her shoulder, which his breathing touching her neck that gave her a chill. Allen's eyebrow had rose when she realized that Kanda was on top of her, pretending that he was still asleep which any person would realize that he's only pretending. "Kanda, get off I know you're awake." tried to push Kanda off of her.

Kanda rose his head with a smirk had plastered his face, Allen glared at Kanda. "What are you doing here, Moyashi?" smirked still plaster his face.

Allen deepened her glare at Kanda, "its Allen, Asshole." then quickly looked on Kanda's face seriously, "Get off me, you're awake now." Allen tried to push Kanda again in his shoulder. But Kanda was too heavy for her. "Hey Kanda, get off me now please." Allen pleaded but Kanda's still ignoring her.

"You know what?" a grin plaster on his face. "I never allow anyone to enter my room, and I know you know that well, Moyashi." Kanda said, as he begun to touch Allen's silver hair and slowly bring it closer to his nose so that he could smell it.

Allen gulped, "I just came here, to tell that we search the whole mansion but got failed from finding your Lotus hourglass. But, I promise, I will make sure to find your precious thing. Which is looks like a gift from Alma Karma, right?" Kanda slightly shocked and face hurt with mix hatred from what he heard. Allen noticed a shocked from Kanda's face but failed to notice the hurt and hatred from Kanda's eye. "Hey. Kanda are you alright? If you're not, just tell me, so, I could get you a medicine." Allen plasters a smile on her face. **(ME: I wish she didn't mention Alma's name, but it's me after all that's making the story.)**

Kanda had a serious looked on Allen, a seriously that made Allen confused and pushed him off again, "Kanda, please get off, today is Timothy birthday we need to celebrate his birthday." Allen said as she still confused from Kanda's sudden change of expression.

"You don't need to bring me a medicine," Kanda had leaned closer at Allen ears. "Because my medicine is right here right now," Kanda grinned then started kissing Allen on her lips that made her eyes widened.

Allen struggle from Kanda's kissed and indeed managed to escaped from Kanda's lips, "Kanda, stop it." Allen pleaded as she wipes her lips because of the saliva that connects them.

"In my territory I never listen to my captive, especially you, Moyashi." Kanda said as he trailed a kissed on Allen's neck, while he unbuttoned Allen's shirt that revealed her collarbone, soft white's porcelain skin on her chest and even her cleavage. (A/N: She's still has inner wear for woman).

"Kanda, Stop Don't," Allen pleaded, as she tried to stopped Kanda's hand from unbuttoning her last button.

Kanda Looked on Allen's body that has a perfect vital statistic, Kanda didn't hear what Allen's pleading him. Kanda leaned closer and coincidentally smell the strawberry scents that emitting from Allen's body. Without looking Allen's face with forming tears on her eyes, which is ready to pour if Kanda makes any moves again. "I hate sweet, but I'm getting to like it, because of you."

Allen had tried to push Kanda on his chest, but Kanda lightly pinned her hand above her head, so that she wouldn't get any bruised but surely she couldn't escape. "Kanda, please let me go," Allen pleaded her tears still didn't break free.

"Shut up, Moyashi!" Kanda hissed, Then lick Allen's earlobe that made Allen shivered, then kissed her on her collarbone and suck her skin.

Allen yelped in pain, "Kanda, What are you doing? It's hurt, stop." Allen's begging as her tears finally breaks free and starts pours. After Kanda sucking Allen skin, he quickly brush his lips back at Allen's lip and kissed her violently which made Allen tears pour heavy and more struggling, Allen felt that Kanda slid his tongue on her wet and sweet cavern, and savoring the taste of her mouth. Allen finally gave up on her struggling she knows that she can't win against Kanda's lightly grips but powerful for her. Kanda noticed that Allen stop from her struggling but ignored it. Then Kanda parted. Allen who's panting right now with a string of saliva that connects them. Kanda was about to removed Allen mini short, when Allen stops him by touching his hand. Kanda looks on Allen who's crying and shook her head "Please stop, I- I don't like this." a weakened voiced that came out from her mouth, then she tilt her body aside then cry.

"Mo-moyashi," Kanda said, as he felts guilt from what he did. Kanda bit his lower lips. 'Che, the Moyashi came here to tell that she failed from finding my Hour glass. But still swearing to find it for me, yet I've done this thing again.' Kanda looks on Allen with guilt. "Che, Moyashi sit down." Kanda command, but Allen didn't obey him he saw Allen's trembling. "Hey, Allen sit down, I'll stop now promise." Kanda swear, Allen slowly sat down and wrapped her unbuttoned clothe on her, and looked on Kanda with sorrowful eyes but then smile.

Kanda eyes grew wide when Allen had smiled at him despite the thing that he tried to rape her, "Che, still smiling even though I've done those things on you again," Kanda said in annoyed. When suddenly the door flew open with banged. Allen and Kanda turned their head at the door with shocked.

"Where's my Idiot Daughter?" Cross yelled as he entered the room with his gun, and followed by Lenalee and the others.

"Cross," Allen said, in shocked.

"What's your right to kick my door?" Kanda exclaimed.

"I do always have the right, when it comes to my daughter, bastard." Cross said then he noticed Allen who's in shock and her eyes were red because of all the tears she shed, and a red mark on her collarbone, and also her unbuttoned clothe that she's been holding to cover up her body. "What did you do?" Cross aimed Kanda his gun.

"Cross, Don't." Allen said as she shielded Kanda using her body.

Lavi's begun to nosebleed then collapsed. "Pervert, Bastard." Timothy said then kicked Lavi.

"Allen-Chan, Are you alright?" a worried Lenalee asked, she ran to Allen and hug her and glare at Kanda. "kanda, what did you do?"

"I warned you, that don't you ever dare touch my daughter!" Cross said, as he was about to pulled the trigger when Allen shielded Kanda again, that makes him stop. "Move Allen, I will kill that pervert from raping you!" Cross yells.

"What? He didn't rape me," Allen yelled, Cross sharpened his eye on Allen in disbelief, "I love him so I allowed him to do that thing on me." She wrapped her Hands on Kanda's neck.

"What the hell Moyashi, You know I'd." Kanda was disrupted when Allen Lips touched his lips. That made his and everyone eyes widened in shocked, then Lavi awoken and saw what Allen did.

"What the," Lavi managed to say before he collapsed again.

"Allen-Chan, That's not true." Lenalee taking her back step while shaking her head then run out of the room.

**oooOOOooo**

Allen and Kanda are in the middle of Komui's office, with Lenalee on his side who's glaring at Kanda.

"Allen-Chan, I thought you do hate Kanda?" Komui asked.

Allen looked Komui, 'actually I do,'

"Che, the Moyashi is Lying she pleaded me to stopped." Kanda said in annoyed.

"You," Cross gritted his teeth.

"No, I didn't, I pleaded him to continue," A defensive Allen said, and then all of the eyes had focus on her. Allen blush when she realizes what she had said. "No, it just." she bit her lower lips in embarrassment.

"Moyashi's always a soft hearted person." Kanda said, as he stood and left them.

"Kanda," Allen quickly stood then run over at Kanda.

"We all knew that Allen was not good in lying." Komui said, as he smiles at Lenalee.

Lenalee nodded then exhaled.

"Cross, Don't Kill Kanda; you know Froi will get mad." Komui begged.

"I'll let him pass this time."

"We leave Lavi in Kanda's room." Timothy chuckles.

**oooOOOooo**

"Kanda, wait." Allen's still chasing Kanda, who's walking faster on the hallway.

"Stop following, Baka-Moyashi." Without looking back at Allen who's still following him.

"Kanda, wait," An out of breath Allen said.

"Che," Didn't stop from his walking.

"Kanda, I said wait!" a yelled had echo in the hallway.

Kanda, stops from his walking and Allen walk over at Kanda's front and blocked his way.

"What do you want, Baka-Moyashi!" Without looking at Allen,

"Why are you telling them the truth, you know cross will definitely kill you!" an anger Allen said.

"Che, Do you want me to continue?" Kanda said, as he pinned Allen on the wall.

"I know you won't, you promise, and I know you never break a promise." a smile had plastered her face.

Kanda move away from Allen, "Che"

"You know why?" Kanda raised his right eyebrow; Allen looked at him with wonder. "I'm telling them the truth, because you're not good at lying, Baka!" kanda spat, and then he walks away from Allen.

Allen pout, "At least I've try." Allen whispered.

Kanda grew a smile on his face.

**Birthday and secrets**

A lot of boy is in the cafeteria settings Timothy's Birthday party. There is a clown practicing his move for the party later. Lenalee and Allen doing the garland that they will fix on the ceiling, and Jerry's cooking in the chef room and wanting for Allen to know what cake he will bake for Timothy's party. Kanda and Lavi are in the balloon duty, thou it won't float if they just blown it, their blowing the balloon as Kanda's punishment for trying to rape cute Allen-Chan, Komui insist Lavi to help Kanda since Lavi has a same looks on Allen likes Kanda. Cross is monitoring Allen so that no one can close to her until their done setting Timothy's party.

"It's good, that we manage to finish doing Timothy's Birthday Party." a smile plaster Lenalee's face,

"Right," Allen nodded, and then smile.

"Allen," a serious look faces Allen,

"Why, Lenalee?" Allen replied in Confused.

"Do you really like Kanda?"

"What?" Allen shouted in disbelief that made everyone eyes turning on them. "No, no way I hate that bastard!" Allen shouted again and sighed.

"Oh, Ok, I thought you like Kanda, because you said you like him, you'd even kissed him." Lenalee said then chuckle.

Allen remember that she kissed Kanda, to defend him from Cross. Her face got heat then she looks away from Lenalee. 'I'm not blushing, he's a pervert there's no way that I will like him' Allen said as she smack herself in the head. "Aw" Allen cried in pain.

"My cheek got swelling from blowing and blowing this balloon." Lavi cried while touching his cheek. "Even my lips cot crumpled."

"Che Baka-usagi, finish this fucking balloon." Kanda throw Lavi the other one.

"What? You're the one who tried to rape, cute Allen-Chan, so, why I'm the only one here, who's blowing this fucking balloon?" Lavi said, as he obeys Kanda's order.

"Che," Kanda muttered.

Komui arrived at the cafeteria with a lot bottle of wine and alcohol, with any different color. Allen and Lenalee looked on the bottle and they smell the scent of the beer. Allen face got red when she smelt the wine that Komui's bring and now walking over through them. Lavi saw the bottle that Komui's holding and approached Komui.

"No, no, Lavi-Kun, you are not allowed to drink this yet." Komui said, as he hid the bottle on his back.

"No, I'm already seventeen turning to eighteen, so I know my old man would allow me." Lavi said as he reaches the bottle, and got smacked by Komui in the head.

"Aw." a tear formed on Lavi's eye.

Lenalee approached his brother, "Nii-San, why did you bring wine here, what if Timothy accidentally drinks that wine?" a worried Lenalee said.

"No, no, my darling Lenalee I promise he won't." Komui said as he raised the bottle.

"Komui, what's that?" Allen asked, and then snatched the bottle in his hand.

"Allen drinks it that tastes so good." Lavi said a smirked had plastered his face.

Cross snatched the bottle in Allen's hand and glare at Lavi, Lavi hide his self, "this is the drinks you always bought me, when you are a boy."

Allen nodded, 'All I know is I hate his favorite drinks' she pouted.

**ooOOoo**

Timothy's been roller skating in the hallway, with bad mood because of the certain incidents a while ago.

"Now my birthday is ruined because of that, Girly man." Timothy scowled, and then hears a loud growl from his stomach. "Now, I'm starving too!" Timothy scowls again and went to the cafeteria.

Timothy had reach the door of cafeteria, and slowly opening the door his eye grew wider when he saw a lot of people had gathered in front waiting for him. He first saw Lenalee holding a gift from her hand, and went over him and greeted him.

"Happy tenth Birthday Timothy-Chan." Timothy eyed had watery when he was greeted by all of them.

Allen and Lenalee walk over to where Timothy's standing and has a smile on their face, "Happy Birthday, Timothy-Chan." Lenalee hand her gift for Timothy.

"Happy birthday Timothy," Allen greeted while messing with Timothy's hair. "So, what gift do you like?" a smile plastered on her face.

Timothy looks on Allen's face, "Nothing, just you, and all were here, is enough for me." Timothy said as he looks at the others who are smiling at him.

Kanda and Lavi headed to them, "Timothy-Chan, Balloon for you," Lavi said as he handed the balloon to Timothy.

Timothy took the balloon that's not floating in the air. "How come, it's not floating in the air?" Timothy had raised his eyebrow at Lavi.

Lavi touch his cheek, "Well,"

Lenalee chuckle, "Because, Nii-san wants Kanda and Lavi to blow your balloon with their own mouth as their punishment,"

Timothy nodded in understanding, "Serves them right." Timothy said, as he glares at Kanda.

"Thank you." Lavi pouts,

"Allen, Timothy the clown is ready for his magic tricks." Reever shouted and waved his hand for them to come. (I don't know any magic tricks, Sorry, because I hate clown I felt like their always cheating. Like Allen always cheating in poker, but I never Allen-Chan.)

**oooOOOooo**

Jerry came out in the chef room pushing a big tray, on it tops there is also a big Black Forest cake (black forest cake is my favorite cake, other than the red velvet cake.) Allen eyes got spark when she saw the big cake, she was the first person who have approached the cake before Timothy and the others does.

"Wow, Jerry it looks so delicious." Allen gulps because of the excitement to taste the cake. Her grey orbs like a shining ornament because of her excitement.

"No, no my cutie pie, Timothy is the first one who will taste the cake, and we need to sing the birthday song first." Jerry explained, as he pinched Allen in the cheek.

Timothy chuckle, and look for the cake slice and cut the cake in triangle shape and put it in the plate and give it to Allen, "here, Allen-NeeChan." he hand the plate to Allen, "We all knows that you do really love to eat sweet." a smile plaster his face.

"Thank you, Timothy." Allen said, and accepts the plate. And taste it.

**oooOOOooo**

"I'm full," Timothy said, he looked around and saw Komui, Reever, Johnny with Tap the fat man and a drunk Cross who's crashing his head on the table sleeping (It's a miracle if cross got sleep because of intoxicated), drinking the bottle of wine. And looks on Lavi and others, and a smirk plasters his face.

Timothy walks around them and lie on Johnny's lap, "Hey, four eyed."

The four of them looks on Timothy, "what it is, Timothy?" Johnny asked in confused.

"Sorry, Timothy but you're not allowed to drink this." Komui explained.

"No, I'm not the one who will drink that, them…" Timothy explained as he pointed at the four, whose chatting and annoying Kanda, and Allen left them to go back to her room.

"Still, cannot." Komui shook his head.

"Why?" Timothy pout, "I just wanted to know what will happen if the bastard Kanda and the perverted rabbit got drunk." Timothy reasoned, and pouting his lips again.

"Hmm," think of Timothy reasons then smirk.

Timothy came with a cart and full of wines. "Lavi, Kanda, Komui allowed the all of you to drink this." Timothy said, as he grabs the one bottle of wine and put it on the table.

Lavi quickly get the wine, "you're the best, Timothy-Chan" Lavi said, as he messed with Timothy's hair.

"Are you sure, Timothy-Chan?" a worried Lenalee asked.

Timothy Nodded,

Allen came back in the cafeteria, she went to Cross and shook him up, "Hey, Cross wake up go back to your room now." A sighed had escaped her mouth when Cross didn't wake up.

"Le- Let him sleep here, Allen-Chan his drunk now." Drunken Komui said, Allen sighed then left. She headed to Lenalee and others whose playing spin the bottle, but not just truth or dare. "Hey, guys what are you playing?" Allen asked with a smile on her face.

"Allen-Chan, Come here sit and join us." a drunks Lavi said.

Allen raise her left eyebrow, "Lavi your drunk too."

Lavi shook his head, "No-o I-m not, we're playing spin the bottle, like if the bottle stops at your direction you need to tell us your past."

Allen slight shocked from what she heard and Kanda noticed it, "Maybe I'll pass." Allen said, as she taken a back step, but Lavi grabs her hand. "Lavi"

"Ok, just drink this." a smirked had plastered on his face.

"Lavi, don't make Allen drinks that." A Drunk Lenalee defends Allen.

"The Moyashi has a secret that's why she doesn't want to join the spin the bottle, she's scared of telling her past." Kanda grinned at Allen.

Allen gulps, "No, you're wrong." Allen took a deep breath.

"Then why?" Kanda smirked.

"Because…" Allen gulped.

"Because…?" Lenalee and other widen their eye in waiting, only exception is Kanda who's smirking at Allen.

Allen bites her lower lips, then a sigh escape her mouth, "Fine, I'll just drink this." Allen exclaimed as she snatched the bottles in Lavi's hand and drank it all. Kanda and Others widened in shocked because Allen had drunk it all without taking her breath.

The bottle of wine gotten empty, they saw Allen face like a tomato in red. "Allen-Chan, are you alright?" a worried Lenalee asked as if her drunks had flew out of her.

Allen hiccough, when Lenalee approached her, and shook her. "Hey, Allen, are you still fine?" A worried Lenalee said, and glare at Lavi, and Lavi's only laughing.

Lavi still laughing like there's no tomorrow when someone had smacked him in the head. "Aw. what the hell," Lavi cried in pain, his eyes widened in horror when he saw Allen in raged. "Allen-Chan…?" Lavi gulps.

"Allen-Chan," Lenalee was about to touch Allen when Allen had cried on her shoulder, "Allen-Chan?"

"Lenalee-Chan, I don't want to stay like this forever, the Usagi and Bakanda always teasing me." Allen sobbed like a child on Lenalee's shoulder.

"What the, The Moyashi has a switching personality when she's drunk." A shocked Kanda said, and then Allen had turned her head on him with a sharpened eye. "Eh?" Kanda took his back step.

Allen quickly approached Kanda and catches a grabbed of his shirt and glared at Kanda. "Che, Moyashi let go."

"Bakanda, you know what? I do really hate you always doing what you like to do. Always getting annoyed at me for no reasons, and kissed me forcefully just to make me cry." Allen said, and didn't aware that there is a tears that running down to her cheeks.

Kanda shocked, "Mo- Moyashi…."

"My name is Allen, Not Moyashi Only two syllables yet you can't remember it." Allen let go of Kanda, when Timothy had poked her, she quickly looked at Timothy with smile on her face.

"Allen-NeeChan, is there anything you could say to me?"

Allen kneeled in front Timothy and patted him in the head, "Of course, there is nothing, Timothy." Allen said, and then smile.

"Hey, Kanda would you bring Allen to her room?" a concerned Lenalee asked Kanda,

"Why me?"

"Just do me a favor, Allen need to rest now and besides you're the one who's not drunks here."

"Che," Kanda carried Allen into bridal style and left the cafeteria.

"Allen's so scary when she's drunk." Lavi gulped.

**oooOOOooo**

Allen's hiding her face on Kanda's chest and started to bluff something, "I don't want them to know that I'm one of the Noah family, I'm scared if that once they have knew that I do one of them, they'll avoid me and feared me. And I am scared that they don't want to be my friend anymore." Allen said, as she sobbed on Kanda's chest.

'The Moyashi is one of the Noah families.' Kanda whispers in disbelief.

Kanda was about to place Allen on her bed, When Allen's lips had touched his, that made his eyes widened in shocked, but the reasons his eye's widened in shocked is because Allen's had vomit inside his mouth.

"What the hell, Moyashi." Kanda quickly lay Allen on her bed and wipe Allen's vomit, he looks on Allen who's sleeping, with mumbling 'Idiot kanda'

"Che" Kanda exited the room, and smirks staring to shown on his face. "So that's her secrets." Kanda smirked.

**Blackmail**

Allen woke up and felt a headache, she slowly sat up and recall of what happened, but failed. She got off to her bed and quickly goes to her drawer to change her clothe, she opens her drawer and saw a black small box. Sighing, she slowly pick the box and open it, there is a picture of her when he was a child, a brunette child with no pentacle scar on his forehead and deeply smiling at the man with him in the picture, wearing a black tuxedo and a black hat who's smiling at him. (I can't describe Mana's well) A sigh had escaped her mouth and smile, but her smile got vanished when she saw a black small cross pendant with a fourteenth number in the middle of the Cross.

"Why do I need to be in this Family?" a sighed had escaped her mouth, and suddenly she smelt the scent of her clothed, "Why am I smell like this?" Allen asked in confusion. She went to her bed and put the box to her bed and quickly entered her bathroom.

Kanda, in his room had been thinking how to blackmail Allen from being a Noah herself. "What a lucky Moyashi." Kanda hissed.

'Maybe I just need a stuff to made her embarrass' Kanda smirk, (Kanda always a bastard what am I thinking maybe I just need to smack my head sometimes) Kanda exited his room, and went to Allen's room corridor, when he reach Allen's room door, he hesitantly touch the doorknob,

Allen's in the bathroom, when Kanda had entered her room and hearing the splash from Allen's bathroom, 'The Moyashi is in the bathroom right now.' Kanda noticed a small box on Allen's bed, 'I never meddle with others thing.' But the box is in his hand right now, Kanda gulped, He slowly opens it and his eye sharpened in curiosity of the small cross. "What the hell is this thing, there's even a number in the middle." Kanda grimace, he turned his head to the door when it was opening, and the silver haired girl exited the bathroom while drying her hair with the small towel.

"Moyashi," a shocked Kanda said.

Allen looked at the person who had called her, and her eyes widened in both shocked and startled, and quickly ran back to the bathroom and lock the door. "What are you doing here, BaKanda?" a frightened voiced Kanda have heard.

"Che, I didn't came here to harass you, I came here for you to clarify the things you'd said, Last night." A smirked on Kanda's faced had vanish when Allen opened the door with a confused looked.

"Clarify the things I said last night?" Allen raised her left eyebrow. Kanda nodded at her with smirked.

"Like, you indeed one of the Prestigious family, the Noah Family." A grinning Kanda said at Allen who's in shocked now with a horror face. Kanda realize that maybe the cross pendant is the symbol that Allen is in the Noah Family. Kanda lifted the Cross pendant. "Like this," Kanda's only teasing Allen, later he didn't know that Allen was really scared of him knowing the truth of her hidden masked.

"Ka-Kanda," Allen shook her head, then quickly approach Kanda to take the pendant but Kanda lift it higher. "Kanda, give it back." Allen pleaded.

'The Moyashi doesn't really want us to know who really she is,' Sighing, he was about to gave back the pendant when Allen stop.

"Kanda, please don't tell the others what you know, I promise I will do anything you like, you can order me as much as you want, so just please don't tell them that I'm a Noah." Allen said, as a tears run down her cheeks.

Kanda's eye slightly shocked from what he heard, and then looked serious. "Che, starting now you will be my personal maid, you'll go with me to the mall later, don't forget that Moyashi." Kanda said then give Allen back her pendant and left Allen room.

Allen bites her lower lips, and then looked at the pendant. 'Why do I need to be in this family? And why does Kanda to be the first one to know?'

**oooOOOooo**

"Don't you dare try something to do something on my daughter, you fucking pervert." Cross said, as he aimed the gun at Kanda's face.

"Cross, stop we will come back this instant." Allen said in depressed tone.

"Che, lets go Moyashi!" Kanda said in annoyed,

Allen followed Kanda on his back, with a deeply breathing.

"Why does Allen suddenly followed Kanda, without any complain?" A suspicious Lavi asked in wonder.

"Let's go, Asshole." Cross said, as he grabbed Lavi in the head then secretly followed Kanda and Allen.

**oooOOOooo**

"kanda, What are we doing here in the mall?" a depressed Allen asked.

"For you only," Kanda said, as he stops in front of a boutique for girls only.

Allen had raised her left eyebrow in annoyance; she felt that Kanda teasing her again, "what are we doing here? Baka-" Allen was about to finish her asking when Kanda had grabbed her hands and pulled her inside the boutique. There is a lot of fancy garment for girls inside the boutique and colorful hats. And many people insides the boutique like couples. (Sorry can't describe it very well.)

All the people insides the boutique had an adored looked at Allen and Kanda, "They've standout," the female clerk said, and then walk over to Allen and Kanda who's arguing. "Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs.?" A smile on her face,

"Kanda," Kanda self proclaimed. Allen was about to complained when Kanda's hand has covered her mouth.

"Oh, is there anything I could serve for your lovely wife?" asked by the clerk then giggles.

"Actually, there is." Kanda hand Allen to the woman. "Choose a wonderfully dress that would suit my cute wife." A smirked has plastered his face, when the clerk took Allen to the dressing room with a scared looked that Kanda had notice but decided to ignore it.

Kanda's been looking in his wrist watch, and then in the dressing room where the clerk had took Allen, then to his wrist watch again. His eyes turn to the door when it begun to open and his eye widened in mixed expression, then gulped.

Allen's wearing a Whitish blue bubble dress above the knee, and long sleeve on her left arm. And double thin straps on her right shoulder, and white and blue ribbon under Allen's chest. (Can't describe it very well, and I can't even upload my drawing to all Allen's sooner clothes here in this fanfic.) Allen glares at Kanda's direction that's still staring at her with mixed expression of admiration and surprised.

Lavi and Cross has been watching the two from distant, Cross who's using binocular to guard Allen from Kanda, and Lavi snatch the binocular from Cross and use it to see Allen's incredibly beauty on her dress.

Lavi's beginning to blush when he saw Allen, standing in front of Kanda who's ready to explode from her anger of Kanda. "Allen's so beautiful in her dress…" Lavi received a smack on his head by Cross, "Aw, what was that smacked for?" Lavi complained while touching his head.

Allen raised her left eyebrow when Kanda, still staring at her like there's no tomorrow. "Hoi, Bakanda, what happened to you?"

Kanda suddenly realize that he'd been looking at Allen since she got out from the dressing room. "Mo-Moyashi," Kanda cleared his throat by hiding his admiration of Allen's beauty.

"It's Allen, and why do I need to be in a dress like this?" Allen asked in annoyed.

The clerks giggle.

Kanda pulled out his wallet under his coat jacket, and take out a gold credit card, Kanda's inner wear is midnight blue color shirt sleeveless that would show his muscular chest and collarbone and slightly showing his dark tattoo, the half of his tattoo was covered by his white unbuttoned white coat jacket. For his pants its black trouser and black shoe. (I'm not really good at description and for the shoe I'm not really good at description so bare with me.)

**oooOOOooo**

Kanda and Allen are walking over the big fountain inside the mall, and Allen is doing her best to catch up with Kanda who's walking fast from her.

"Hey, Kanda wait up." An out of breath Allen complained, "You made me wear these six inches high heels and yet you're not going to help me walking." Allen complained on her clear plat form heels, Allen bump into a solid chest of a man then landed on her butt. "Aw my nose," Allen rubbed her nose, and looked at the man who has a golden eye and dark tall and handsome man, wearing a black tuxedo and black slight curl hair (am I right at Tiky's description?).

Allen eyes widened, the man lend his hand to Allen to help her stands. Swallowing, but Kanda quickly came and pulled her on his sides.

The man looked on Kanda's and smile. "I see you're…" his sentence didn't finish because Allen disrupted him.

"We're Husband and Wife." Allen smiles then hug Kanda on his left arm.

Cross watching them seriously, and Lavi who's in shocked because of how Allen had introduced herself and Kanda.

"Who are they, Tiky?" spiky purple blue hair child in punk-Lolita get up came with a lollipop in her hand.

Allen bites her lower lips, when she saw the child. "Bakanda, can we go now I feel so tired," Allen said as she smiles at Kanda, but in the inside is an annoyed face.

'What's the problem with the Moyashi?' Kanda hesitantly smile, "O- Okay, My little Moyashi." Kanda said as he pull Allen in a tight embraced.

Tiky and the child raised their right and left eyebrow.

'What the hell, Bakanda stop embracing me' Allen struggle in her mind.

Cross on far away was ready to shoot Kanda in the head. But being stops by Lavi.

"How, the hell did you bring a gun here, inside the mall?" a confused Lavi asked.

The child had wrapped her Hand on Allen, "You look like my Cousin, but I know you're not him."

"Road, let's go we need to go home now." Tiky said, as he smirks at Allen.

Road nodded, and then wave her goodbye to Allen.

**oooOOOooo**

Allen and Kanda are in the famous aristocrats restaurants, where only nobles and aristocrat can go inside. Allen had been depressed since the incidents of the mall. And Kanda use the name of his father Tiedoll to enter the restaurant.

"Hoi, what happened to you, Moyashi?" an annoyed Kanda asked,

"Huh, Nothing I just can't forget what had road said." A sad face begun to shown on Allen smooth face.

"Road? So you knew them, maybe they're also a Noah."

Allen nodded, "Road is my cousin and Tyki was his adoptive uncle. And I'm not sure if he was my cousin or uncle." A deep sighed had escaped her mouth then smiles at Kanda

On the other table Lavi and Cross hiding their faces with the menu, they're watching Allen and Kanda. Cross had a serious looked on Allen he's worried that she might be discovered if they've met the two Noah again.

Allen had ordered all the food in the menu, and Kanda's only ordered was water. He's watching Allen's eating and he beginning to heard a whispering from other women costumer in the restaurants that the girl with him is "So excessive, doesn't she feel ashamed?" Kanda glare at the woman that made her shocked, and quickly turned her head with her man.

"Welcome, Mr. Mikk and Ms. Camelot." The waiters and waitresses greeted, and all eyes turned at the two new comers with admiration and amazement.

"They're the two Allen and Kanda, met just a while ago." Lavi said.

Cross's only nodded.

Allen didn't mind on her surrounding as long as there is a food in front of her. Kanda's still watching her, the reasons he didn't noticed Road and Tiky came and greeted them when they saw them in their table.

"It seems you have a big appetite, miss?" Tiky said, as he put his hand on Allen's shoulder.

Kanda quickly stops Tiky's hand from touching his Moyashi, (I prefer his Moyashi).

"I never allowed anyone to touch, what's mine." Kanda Glared at Tiky who takes back his hand.

Allen turned her head to see whose annoying Kanda again, and her eyes flew wide again.

"Hi!" Road greeted,

"We've met again." a smirk plastered on Tiky's face.

**oooOOOooo**

**I felt so sleepy when I'm editing this chapter my eyelids were so heavy that needed to close. But my mind says no so I didn't stop editing this chapter. Hehe**

**Review ..**

Three story for this chapter so have fun reading this.

**Chapter 11: Lotus Hour glass, and Birthday, secrets, and blackmail.**

**Lotus hour Glass**

A certain red-head with an eye patch on his right eye is looking seriously with the silver haired girl in front of him, who's been touching her chin a few minutes ago. Lavi had raised his Left eyebrow and wonder what Allen was thinking about and not touching her mountain of food, is there a problem with her appetite, Lavi thought. Then his eyes turned to the door when Timothy came rushing inside the cafeteria as if someone was chasing him and wanted to slice him into pieces, and soon followed by Kanda who's chasing Timothy with his beloved Mugen.

"Allen-NeeChan!" Timothy cries Allen's name and hid at Allen's back.

"What happened, Timothy?" Allen said as she faced her back and have noticed that Timothy is frightened.

"Hand that brat to me, Moyashi!" an angered Kanda ordered Allen.

Allen and Lavi looked on Kanda who has a fiercely look at the child at Allen's back.

"Allen-nee, don't give me to him." scared Timothy said, and then received a glare by Kanda that made him gulped and hid his face on Allen's back.

Allen nodded, and defend Timothy, "Why are you chasing, Timothy?"

"Move, Moyashi!"

"No, you're scaring the child." An annoyed Allen said, and still keeping Timothy in her back.

"Che, I don't care, I just wanted to kill that brat right now." Kanda hissed and step closer but Allen stops him by pushing him on his chest.

"Kanda, are you a child?" Allen raised her left eyebrow, then suddenly Kanda flinched and ended with back stepped, he slightly felt ashamed, "Even Timothy, a child only, you wanted to kill him just because he annoys you? Don't you feel ashamed?" Allen snapped at Kanda.

Kanda didn't know what he will reply of what Allen had mentioned him. Kanda sighed and was about to leave when he saw Timothy's Tongue stick out to annoy him. Then Kanda starts to get him from Allen again.

"You...!" anger Kanda threatening him.

"Kanda," Allen still using her body to shield Timothy. "Stop, Bakanda, Why do you want to kill, Timothy, that much?" Allen had yelled and confused with Kanda's behavior.

Timothy eyes flew open in surprise because of Allen's question.

Kanda stop, "That brat, stole my Lotus hourglass and he's hiding it!" Kanda shouted in his anger.

"What?" Allen raised her left eyebrow in disbelief, because Timothy never does such thing like stolen from others. (ME: But that all Allen knew) Allen looked on Timothy who's ready to run now, but Allen catch a hold of the back of his collar shirt. "Is that true?" Timothy gulped.

"Say no, brat." Kanda shoot a deathly glared at Timothy.

Timothy bites his lower lips then started a tantrum, "Yes, I stole it, because that Girly man always rough on Allen-Nee-Chan." Allen shocked because of Timothy's reason.

Sighing, and turning her heads to face Kanda. "I'll ask Timothy where he hides your Hour Glass, so stop trying to kill Timothy." Allen said in a calmed voice.

"Che" Kanda hissed.

**oooOOOooo**

"I don't know where I hid that ugly thing." Timothy said while hugging Allen.

Kanda glared at Timothy,

"Kanda, I'll find it, promise." Allen said, hoping that it will help Kanda's rage to lessen.

"Be sure." an annoyed Kanda said, then left the two and followed by Lavi.

"I'm sorry, Allen-Nee." Timothy said in depressed. Allen smiled. "It's OK, But just today." Allen pokes her forefinger on Timothy's forehead; Timothy nodded with confusion, "Because it's your birthday so I'll help you to find Kanda's Lotus Hour Glass." Allen explained and plastered a smile on her face. (ME: February nine, right?)

Timothy and Allen are almost searching the whole Mansion, just to find Kanda's Hour Glass. They didn't know that Komui and Lenalee have been looking for them, to discuss what kind of celebration they will arrange for Timothy's tenth birthday.

"Are you sure you don't remember where you hid Kanda's hour glass, Timothy?" Allen turned to faced Timothy They were in the bathroom which is the most possibility that Timothy won't definitely hid Kanda's Hourglass. Timothy does not like the smell of bathroom.

Timothy shook his head, "looks like it was important to Kanda." Allen said in worried.

**oooOOOooo**

Lenalee's walking in one of the corridor of the mansion; she'd raised her Right eyebrow because of a certain Silverette headed girl, standing in front of Kanda's door room. And hesitantly knocks at the door. Lenalee was about to call Allen when Allen finally entered the room without Kanda's opening the door, Allen just went inside.

'Why does Allen enter Kanda's room?' Lenalee wondered in her thoughts.

Allen swallowed when she'd entered Kanda's room. She just went inside, even though Kanda didn't respond from her knocked. Allen had roamed her eyes in Kanda's room, a simple room but cool enough for Kanda's taste. Midnight blue flooring and black with shaded white wall and a small table in between of Kanda's bed and door. On top of the table there's a case of an hourglass, Allen went at the table and slowly picking up the hourglass case, and saw a name had written "Alma Karma" Allen red it herself slowly. She heard a groan from the bed. She quickly looks at the bed and saw Kanda's sleeping figure.

Allen's slowly moves to Kanda's bed and kneels at the side to wake him up, but Allen notice that Kanda was deeply asleep. His deeply breathing was heard all over the room and she'd only noticed it when she was closer to Kanda. "Looks like Kanda were tired because of the incident earlier." Allen said in a weak toned, and slowly stands from her kneeling and turning her back to Kanda. Allen didn't aware that Kanda's eye would flew open and grabbed her by the hand and quickly pulled her in his bed.

A shocked Allen had tried to get off from the bed, But Kanda had wrapped her petite body, which she couldn't push him off that won't awaken him. 'How can I get out of here?' Allen felt Kanda's hands wrapping her waist. 'Oh no, please GOD, I just wanted to get out of here.' Allen prayed to her one and only God. Allen slowly tried to removed Kanda's hand on her waist when she felt Kanda's face was leaning over her shoulder, which his breathing touching her neck that gave her a chill. Allen's eyebrow had rose when she realized that Kanda was on top of her, pretending that he was still asleep which any person would realize that he's only pretending. "Kanda, get off I know you're awake." tried to push Kanda off of her.

Kanda rose his head with a smirk had plastered his face, Allen glared at Kanda. "What are you doing here, Moyashi?" smirked still plaster his face.

Allen deepened her glare at Kanda, "its Allen, Asshole." then quickly looked on Kanda's face seriously, "Get off me, you're awake now." Allen tried to push Kanda again in his shoulder. But Kanda was too heavy for her. "Hey Kanda, get off me now please." Allen pleaded but Kanda's still ignoring her.

"You know what?" a grin plaster on his face. "I never allow anyone to enter my room, and I know you know that well, Moyashi." Kanda said, as he begun to touch Allen's silver hair and slowly bring it closer to his nose so that he could smell it.

Allen gulped, "I just came here, to tell that we search the whole mansion but got failed from finding your Lotus hourglass. But, I promise, I will make sure to find your precious thing. Which is looks like a gift from Alma Karma, right?" Kanda slightly shocked and face hurt with mix hatred from what he heard. Allen noticed a shocked from Kanda's face but failed to notice the hurt and hatred from Kanda's eye. "Hey. Kanda are you alright? If you're not, just tell me, so, I could get you a medicine." Allen plasters a smile on her face. **(ME: I wish she didn't mention Alma's name, but it's me after all that's making the story.)**

Kanda had a serious looked on Allen, a seriously that made Allen confused and pushed him off again, "Kanda, please get off, today is Timothy birthday we need to celebrate his birthday." Allen said as she still confused from Kanda's sudden change of expression.

"You don't need to bring me a medicine," Kanda had leaned closer at Allen ears. "Because my medicine is right here right now," Kanda grinned then started kissing Allen on her lips that made her eyes widened.

Allen struggle from Kanda's kissed and indeed managed to escaped from Kanda's lips, "Kanda, stop it." Allen pleaded as she wipes her lips because of the saliva that connects them.

"In my territory I never listen to my captive, especially you, Moyashi." Kanda said as he trailed a kissed on Allen's neck, while he unbuttoned Allen's shirt that revealed her collarbone, soft white's porcelain skin on her chest and even her cleavage. (A/N: She's still has inner wear for woman).

"Kanda, Stop Don't," Allen pleaded, as she tried to stopped Kanda's hand from unbuttoning her last button.

Kanda Looked on Allen's body that has a perfect vital statistic, Kanda didn't hear what Allen's pleading him. Kanda leaned closer and coincidentally smell the strawberry scents that emitting from Allen's body. Without looking Allen's face with forming tears on her eyes, which is ready to pour if Kanda makes any moves again. "I hate sweet, but I'm getting to like it, because of you."

Allen had tried to push Kanda on his chest, but Kanda lightly pinned her hand above her head, so that she wouldn't get any bruised but surely she couldn't escape. "Kanda, please let me go," Allen pleaded her tears still didn't break free.

"Shut up, Moyashi!" Kanda hissed, Then lick Allen's earlobe that made Allen shivered, then kissed her on her collarbone and suck her skin.

Allen yelped in pain, "Kanda, What are you doing? It's hurt, stop." Allen's begging as her tears finally breaks free and starts pours. After Kanda sucking Allen skin, he quickly brush his lips back at Allen's lip and kissed her violently which made Allen tears pour heavy and more struggling, Allen felt that Kanda slid his tongue on her wet and sweet cavern, and savoring the taste of her mouth. Allen finally gave up on her struggling she knows that she can't win against Kanda's lightly grips but powerful for her. Kanda noticed that Allen stop from her struggling but ignored it. Then Kanda parted. Allen who's panting right now with a string of saliva that connects them. Kanda was about to removed Allen mini short, when Allen stops him by touching his hand. Kanda looks on Allen who's crying and shook her head "Please stop, I- I don't like this." a weakened voiced that came out from her mouth, then she tilt her body aside then cry.

"Mo-moyashi," Kanda said, as he felts guilt from what he did. Kanda bit his lower lips. 'Che, the Moyashi came here to tell that she failed from finding my Hour glass. But still swearing to find it for me, yet I've done this thing again.' Kanda looks on Allen with guilt. "Che, Moyashi sit down." Kanda command, but Allen didn't obey him he saw Allen's trembling. "Hey, Allen sit down, I'll stop now promise." Kanda swear, Allen slowly sat down and wrapped her unbuttoned clothe on her, and looked on Kanda with sorrowful eyes but then smile.

Kanda eyes grew wide when Allen had smiled at him despite the thing that he tried to rape her, "Che, still smiling even though I've done those things on you again," Kanda said in annoyed. When suddenly the door flew open with banged. Allen and Kanda turned their head at the door with shocked.

"Where's my Idiot Daughter?" Cross yelled as he entered the room with his gun, and followed by Lenalee and the others.

"Cross," Allen said, in shocked.

"What's your right to kick my door?" Kanda exclaimed.

"I do always have the right, when it comes to my daughter, bastard." Cross said then he noticed Allen who's in shock and her eyes were red because of all the tears she shed, and a red mark on her collarbone, and also her unbuttoned clothe that she's been holding to cover up her body. "What did you do?" Cross aimed Kanda his gun.

"Cross, Don't." Allen said as she shielded Kanda using her body.

Lavi's begun to nosebleed then collapsed. "Pervert, Bastard." Timothy said then kicked Lavi.

"Allen-Chan, Are you alright?" a worried Lenalee asked, she ran to Allen and hug her and glare at Kanda. "kanda, what did you do?"

"I warned you, that don't you ever dare touch my daughter!" Cross said, as he was about to pulled the trigger when Allen shielded Kanda again, that makes him stop. "Move Allen, I will kill that pervert from raping you!" Cross yells.

"What? He didn't rape me," Allen yelled, Cross sharpened his eye on Allen in disbelief, "I love him so I allowed him to do that thing on me." She wrapped her Hands on Kanda's neck.

"What the hell Moyashi, You know I'd." Kanda was disrupted when Allen Lips touched his lips. That made his and everyone eyes widened in shocked, then Lavi awoken and saw what Allen did.

"What the," Lavi managed to say before he collapsed again.

"Allen-Chan, That's not true." Lenalee taking her back step while shaking her head then run out of the room.

**oooOOOooo**

Allen and Kanda are in the middle of Komui's office, with Lenalee on his side who's glaring at Kanda.

"Allen-Chan, I thought you do hate Kanda?" Komui asked.

Allen looked Komui, 'actually I do,'

"Che, the Moyashi is Lying she pleaded me to stopped." Kanda said in annoyed.

"You," Cross gritted his teeth.

"No, I didn't, I pleaded him to continue," A defensive Allen said, and then all of the eyes had focus on her. Allen blush when she realizes what she had said. "No, it just." she bit her lower lips in embarrassment.

"Moyashi's always a soft hearted person." Kanda said, as he stood and left them.

"Kanda," Allen quickly stood then run over at Kanda.

"We all knew that Allen was not good in lying." Komui said, as he smiles at Lenalee.

Lenalee nodded then exhaled.

"Cross, Don't Kill Kanda; you know Froi will get mad." Komui begged.

"I'll let him pass this time."

"We leave Lavi in Kanda's room." Timothy chuckles.

**oooOOOooo**

"Kanda, wait." Allen's still chasing Kanda, who's walking faster on the hallway.

"Stop following, Baka-Moyashi." Without looking back at Allen who's still following him.

"Kanda, wait," An out of breath Allen said.

"Che," Didn't stop from his walking.

"Kanda, I said wait!" a yelled had echo in the hallway.

Kanda, stops from his walking and Allen walk over at Kanda's front and blocked his way.

"What do you want, Baka-Moyashi!" Without looking at Allen,

"Why are you telling them the truth, you know cross will definitely kill you!" an anger Allen said.

"Che, Do you want me to continue?" Kanda said, as he pinned Allen on the wall.

"I know you won't, you promise, and I know you never break a promise." a smile had plastered her face.

Kanda move away from Allen, "Che"

"You know why?" Kanda raised his right eyebrow; Allen looked at him with wonder. "I'm telling them the truth, because you're not good at lying, Baka!" kanda spat, and then he walks away from Allen.

Allen pout, "At least I've try." Allen whispered.

Kanda grew a smile on his face.

**Birthday and secrets**

A lot of boy is in the cafeteria settings Timothy's Birthday party. There is a clown practicing his move for the party later. Lenalee and Allen doing the garland that they will fix on the ceiling, and Jerry's cooking in the chef room and wanting for Allen to know what cake he will bake for Timothy's party. Kanda and Lavi are in the balloon duty, thou it won't float if they just blown it, their blowing the balloon as Kanda's punishment for trying to rape cute Allen-Chan, Komui insist Lavi to help Kanda since Lavi has a same looks on Allen likes Kanda. Cross is monitoring Allen so that no one can close to her until their done setting Timothy's party.

"It's good, that we manage to finish doing Timothy's Birthday Party." a smile plaster Lenalee's face,

"Right," Allen nodded, and then smile.

"Allen," a serious look faces Allen,

"Why, Lenalee?" Allen replied in Confused.

"Do you really like Kanda?"

"What?" Allen shouted in disbelief that made everyone eyes turning on them. "No, no way I hate that bastard!" Allen shouted again and sighed.

"Oh, Ok, I thought you like Kanda, because you said you like him, you'd even kissed him." Lenalee said then chuckle.

Allen remember that she kissed Kanda, to defend him from Cross. Her face got heat then she looks away from Lenalee. 'I'm not blushing, he's a pervert there's no way that I will like him' Allen said as she smack herself in the head. "Aw" Allen cried in pain.

"My cheek got swelling from blowing and blowing this balloon." Lavi cried while touching his cheek. "Even my lips cot crumpled."

"Che Baka-usagi, finish this fucking balloon." Kanda throw Lavi the other one.

"What? You're the one who tried to rape, cute Allen-Chan, so, why I'm the only one here, who's blowing this fucking balloon?" Lavi said, as he obeys Kanda's order.

"Che," Kanda muttered.

Komui arrived at the cafeteria with a lot bottle of wine and alcohol, with any different color. Allen and Lenalee looked on the bottle and they smell the scent of the beer. Allen face got red when she smelt the wine that Komui's bring and now walking over through them. Lavi saw the bottle that Komui's holding and approached Komui.

"No, no, Lavi-Kun, you are not allowed to drink this yet." Komui said, as he hid the bottle on his back.

"No, I'm already seventeen turning to eighteen, so I know my old man would allow me." Lavi said as he reaches the bottle, and got smacked by Komui in the head.

"Aw." a tear formed on Lavi's eye.

Lenalee approached his brother, "Nii-San, why did you bring wine here, what if Timothy accidentally drinks that wine?" a worried Lenalee said.

"No, no, my darling Lenalee I promise he won't." Komui said as he raised the bottle.

"Komui, what's that?" Allen asked, and then snatched the bottle in his hand.

"Allen drinks it that tastes so good." Lavi said a smirked had plastered his face.

Cross snatched the bottle in Allen's hand and glare at Lavi, Lavi hide his self, "this is the drinks you always bought me, when you are a boy."

Allen nodded, 'All I know is I hate his favorite drinks' she pouted.

**ooOOoo**

Timothy's been roller skating in the hallway, with bad mood because of the certain incidents a while ago.

"Now my birthday is ruined because of that, Girly man." Timothy scowled, and then hears a loud growl from his stomach. "Now, I'm starving too!" Timothy scowls again and went to the cafeteria.

Timothy had reach the door of cafeteria, and slowly opening the door his eye grew wider when he saw a lot of people had gathered in front waiting for him. He first saw Lenalee holding a gift from her hand, and went over him and greeted him.

"Happy tenth Birthday Timothy-Chan." Timothy eyed had watery when he was greeted by all of them.

Allen and Lenalee walk over to where Timothy's standing and has a smile on their face, "Happy Birthday, Timothy-Chan." Lenalee hand her gift for Timothy.

"Happy birthday Timothy," Allen greeted while messing with Timothy's hair. "So, what gift do you like?" a smile plastered on her face.

Timothy looks on Allen's face, "Nothing, just you, and all were here, is enough for me." Timothy said as he looks at the others who are smiling at him.

Kanda and Lavi headed to them, "Timothy-Chan, Balloon for you," Lavi said as he handed the balloon to Timothy.

Timothy took the balloon that's not floating in the air. "How come, it's not floating in the air?" Timothy had raised his eyebrow at Lavi.

Lavi touch his cheek, "Well,"

Lenalee chuckle, "Because, Nii-san wants Kanda and Lavi to blow your balloon with their own mouth as their punishment,"

Timothy nodded in understanding, "Serves them right." Timothy said, as he glares at Kanda.

"Thank you." Lavi pouts,

"Allen, Timothy the clown is ready for his magic tricks." Reever shouted and waved his hand for them to come. (I don't know any magic tricks, Sorry, because I hate clown I felt like their always cheating. Like Allen always cheating in poker, but I never Allen-Chan.)

**oooOOOooo**

Jerry came out in the chef room pushing a big tray, on it tops there is also a big Black Forest cake (black forest cake is my favorite cake, other than the red velvet cake.) Allen eyes got spark when she saw the big cake, she was the first person who have approached the cake before Timothy and the others does.

"Wow, Jerry it looks so delicious." Allen gulps because of the excitement to taste the cake. Her grey orbs like a shining ornament because of her excitement.

"No, no my cutie pie, Timothy is the first one who will taste the cake, and we need to sing the birthday song first." Jerry explained, as he pinched Allen in the cheek.

Timothy chuckle, and look for the cake slice and cut the cake in triangle shape and put it in the plate and give it to Allen, "here, Allen-NeeChan." he hand the plate to Allen, "We all knows that you do really love to eat sweet." a smile plaster his face.

"Thank you, Timothy." Allen said, and accepts the plate. And taste it.

**oooOOOooo**

"I'm full," Timothy said, he looked around and saw Komui, Reever, Johnny with Tap the fat man and a drunk Cross who's crashing his head on the table sleeping (It's a miracle if cross got sleep because of intoxicated), drinking the bottle of wine. And looks on Lavi and others, and a smirk plasters his face.

Timothy walks around them and lie on Johnny's lap, "Hey, four eyed."

The four of them looks on Timothy, "what it is, Timothy?" Johnny asked in confused.

"Sorry, Timothy but you're not allowed to drink this." Komui explained.

"No, I'm not the one who will drink that, them…" Timothy explained as he pointed at the four, whose chatting and annoying Kanda, and Allen left them to go back to her room.

"Still, cannot." Komui shook his head.

"Why?" Timothy pout, "I just wanted to know what will happen if the bastard Kanda and the perverted rabbit got drunk." Timothy reasoned, and pouting his lips again.

"Hmm," think of Timothy reasons then smirk.

Timothy came with a cart and full of wines. "Lavi, Kanda, Komui allowed the all of you to drink this." Timothy said, as he grabs the one bottle of wine and put it on the table.

Lavi quickly get the wine, "you're the best, Timothy-Chan" Lavi said, as he messed with Timothy's hair.

"Are you sure, Timothy-Chan?" a worried Lenalee asked.

Timothy Nodded,

Allen came back in the cafeteria, she went to Cross and shook him up, "Hey, Cross wake up go back to your room now." A sighed had escaped her mouth when Cross didn't wake up.

"Le- Let him sleep here, Allen-Chan his drunk now." Drunken Komui said, Allen sighed then left. She headed to Lenalee and others whose playing spin the bottle, but not just truth or dare. "Hey, guys what are you playing?" Allen asked with a smile on her face.

"Allen-Chan, Come here sit and join us." a drunks Lavi said.

Allen raise her left eyebrow, "Lavi your drunk too."

Lavi shook his head, "No-o I-m not, we're playing spin the bottle, like if the bottle stops at your direction you need to tell us your past."

Allen slight shocked from what she heard and Kanda noticed it, "Maybe I'll pass." Allen said, as she taken a back step, but Lavi grabs her hand. "Lavi"

"Ok, just drink this." a smirked had plastered on his face.

"Lavi, don't make Allen drinks that." A Drunk Lenalee defends Allen.

"The Moyashi has a secret that's why she doesn't want to join the spin the bottle, she's scared of telling her past." Kanda grinned at Allen.

Allen gulps, "No, you're wrong." Allen took a deep breath.

"Then why?" Kanda smirked.

"Because…" Allen gulped.

"Because…?" Lenalee and other widen their eye in waiting, only exception is Kanda who's smirking at Allen.

Allen bites her lower lips, then a sigh escape her mouth, "Fine, I'll just drink this." Allen exclaimed as she snatched the bottles in Lavi's hand and drank it all. Kanda and Others widened in shocked because Allen had drunk it all without taking her breath.

The bottle of wine gotten empty, they saw Allen face like a tomato in red. "Allen-Chan, are you alright?" a worried Lenalee asked as if her drunks had flew out of her.

Allen hiccough, when Lenalee approached her, and shook her. "Hey, Allen, are you still fine?" A worried Lenalee said, and glare at Lavi, and Lavi's only laughing.

Lavi still laughing like there's no tomorrow when someone had smacked him in the head. "Aw. what the hell," Lavi cried in pain, his eyes widened in horror when he saw Allen in raged. "Allen-Chan…?" Lavi gulps.

"Allen-Chan," Lenalee was about to touch Allen when Allen had cried on her shoulder, "Allen-Chan?"

"Lenalee-Chan, I don't want to stay like this forever, the Usagi and Bakanda always teasing me." Allen sobbed like a child on Lenalee's shoulder.

"What the, The Moyashi has a switching personality when she's drunk." A shocked Kanda said, and then Allen had turned her head on him with a sharpened eye. "Eh?" Kanda took his back step.

Allen quickly approached Kanda and catches a grabbed of his shirt and glared at Kanda. "Che, Moyashi let go."

"Bakanda, you know what? I do really hate you always doing what you like to do. Always getting annoyed at me for no reasons, and kissed me forcefully just to make me cry." Allen said, and didn't aware that there is a tears that running down to her cheeks.

Kanda shocked, "Mo- Moyashi…."

"My name is Allen, Not Moyashi Only two syllables yet you can't remember it." Allen let go of Kanda, when Timothy had poked her, she quickly looked at Timothy with smile on her face.

"Allen-NeeChan, is there anything you could say to me?"

Allen kneeled in front Timothy and patted him in the head, "Of course, there is nothing, Timothy." Allen said, and then smile.

"Hey, Kanda would you bring Allen to her room?" a concerned Lenalee asked Kanda,

"Why me?"

"Just do me a favor, Allen need to rest now and besides you're the one who's not drunks here."

"Che," Kanda carried Allen into bridal style and left the cafeteria.

"Allen's so scary when she's drunk." Lavi gulped.

**oooOOOooo**

Allen's hiding her face on Kanda's chest and started to bluff something, "I don't want them to know that I'm one of the Noah family, I'm scared if that once they have knew that I do one of them, they'll avoid me and feared me. And I am scared that they don't want to be my friend anymore." Allen said, as she sobbed on Kanda's chest.

'The Moyashi is one of the Noah families.' Kanda whispers in disbelief.

Kanda was about to place Allen on her bed, When Allen's lips had touched his, that made his eyes widened in shocked, but the reasons his eye's widened in shocked is because Allen's had vomit inside his mouth.

"What the hell, Moyashi." Kanda quickly lay Allen on her bed and wipe Allen's vomit, he looks on Allen who's sleeping, with mumbling 'Idiot kanda'

"Che" Kanda exited the room, and smirks staring to shown on his face. "So that's her secrets." Kanda smirked.

**Blackmail**

Allen woke up and felt a headache, she slowly sat up and recall of what happened, but failed. She got off to her bed and quickly goes to her drawer to change her clothe, she opens her drawer and saw a black small box. Sighing, she slowly pick the box and open it, there is a picture of her when he was a child, a brunette child with no pentacle scar on his forehead and deeply smiling at the man with him in the picture, wearing a black tuxedo and a black hat who's smiling at him. (I can't describe Mana's well) A sigh had escaped her mouth and smile, but her smile got vanished when she saw a black small cross pendant with a fourteenth number in the middle of the Cross.

"Why do I need to be in this Family?" a sighed had escaped her mouth, and suddenly she smelt the scent of her clothed, "Why am I smell like this?" Allen asked in confusion. She went to her bed and put the box to her bed and quickly entered her bathroom.

Kanda, in his room had been thinking how to blackmail Allen from being a Noah herself. "What a lucky Moyashi." Kanda hissed.

'Maybe I just need a stuff to made her embarrass' Kanda smirk, (Kanda always a bastard what am I thinking maybe I just need to smack my head sometimes) Kanda exited his room, and went to Allen's room corridor, when he reach Allen's room door, he hesitantly touch the doorknob,

Allen's in the bathroom, when Kanda had entered her room and hearing the splash from Allen's bathroom, 'The Moyashi is in the bathroom right now.' Kanda noticed a small box on Allen's bed, 'I never meddle with others thing.' But the box is in his hand right now, Kanda gulped, He slowly opens it and his eye sharpened in curiosity of the small cross. "What the hell is this thing, there's even a number in the middle." Kanda grimace, he turned his head to the door when it was opening, and the silver haired girl exited the bathroom while drying her hair with the small towel.

"Moyashi," a shocked Kanda said.

Allen looked at the person who had called her, and her eyes widened in both shocked and startled, and quickly ran back to the bathroom and lock the door. "What are you doing here, BaKanda?" a frightened voiced Kanda have heard.

"Che, I didn't came here to harass you, I came here for you to clarify the things you'd said, Last night." A smirked on Kanda's faced had vanish when Allen opened the door with a confused looked.

"Clarify the things I said last night?" Allen raised her left eyebrow. Kanda nodded at her with smirked.

"Like, you indeed one of the Prestigious family, the Noah Family." A grinning Kanda said at Allen who's in shocked now with a horror face. Kanda realize that maybe the cross pendant is the symbol that Allen is in the Noah Family. Kanda lifted the Cross pendant. "Like this," Kanda's only teasing Allen, later he didn't know that Allen was really scared of him knowing the truth of her hidden masked.

"Ka-Kanda," Allen shook her head, then quickly approach Kanda to take the pendant but Kanda lift it higher. "Kanda, give it back." Allen pleaded.

'The Moyashi doesn't really want us to know who really she is,' Sighing, he was about to gave back the pendant when Allen stop.

"Kanda, please don't tell the others what you know, I promise I will do anything you like, you can order me as much as you want, so just please don't tell them that I'm a Noah." Allen said, as a tears run down her cheeks.

Kanda's eye slightly shocked from what he heard, and then looked serious. "Che, starting now you will be my personal maid, you'll go with me to the mall later, don't forget that Moyashi." Kanda said then give Allen back her pendant and left Allen room.

Allen bites her lower lips, and then looked at the pendant. 'Why do I need to be in this family? And why does Kanda to be the first one to know?'

**oooOOOooo**

"Don't you dare try something to do something on my daughter, you fucking pervert." Cross said, as he aimed the gun at Kanda's face.

"Cross, stop we will come back this instant." Allen said in depressed tone.

"Che, lets go Moyashi!" Kanda said in annoyed,

Allen followed Kanda on his back, with a deeply breathing.

"Why does Allen suddenly followed Kanda, without any complain?" A suspicious Lavi asked in wonder.

"Let's go, Asshole." Cross said, as he grabbed Lavi in the head then secretly followed Kanda and Allen.

**oooOOOooo**

"kanda, What are we doing here in the mall?" a depressed Allen asked.

"For you only," Kanda said, as he stops in front of a boutique for girls only.

Allen had raised her left eyebrow in annoyance; she felt that Kanda teasing her again, "what are we doing here? Baka-" Allen was about to finish her asking when Kanda had grabbed her hands and pulled her inside the boutique. There is a lot of fancy garment for girls inside the boutique and colorful hats. And many people insides the boutique like couples. (Sorry can't describe it very well.)

All the people insides the boutique had an adored looked at Allen and Kanda, "They've standout," the female clerk said, and then walk over to Allen and Kanda who's arguing. "Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs.?" A smile on her face,

"Kanda," Kanda self proclaimed. Allen was about to complained when Kanda's hand has covered her mouth.

"Oh, is there anything I could serve for your lovely wife?" asked by the clerk then giggles.

"Actually, there is." Kanda hand Allen to the woman. "Choose a wonderfully dress that would suit my cute wife." A smirked has plastered his face, when the clerk took Allen to the dressing room with a scared looked that Kanda had notice but decided to ignore it.

Kanda's been looking in his wrist watch, and then in the dressing room where the clerk had took Allen, then to his wrist watch again. His eyes turn to the door when it begun to open and his eye widened in mixed expression, then gulped.

Allen's wearing a Whitish blue bubble dress above the knee, and long sleeve on her left arm. And double thin straps on her right shoulder, and white and blue ribbon under Allen's chest. (Can't describe it very well, and I can't even upload my drawing to all Allen's sooner clothes here in this fanfic.) Allen glares at Kanda's direction that's still staring at her with mixed expression of admiration and surprised.

Lavi and Cross has been watching the two from distant, Cross who's using binocular to guard Allen from Kanda, and Lavi snatch the binocular from Cross and use it to see Allen's incredibly beauty on her dress.

Lavi's beginning to blush when he saw Allen, standing in front of Kanda who's ready to explode from her anger of Kanda. "Allen's so beautiful in her dress…" Lavi received a smack on his head by Cross, "Aw, what was that smacked for?" Lavi complained while touching his head.

Allen raised her left eyebrow when Kanda, still staring at her like there's no tomorrow. "Hoi, Bakanda, what happened to you?"

Kanda suddenly realize that he'd been looking at Allen since she got out from the dressing room. "Mo-Moyashi," Kanda cleared his throat by hiding his admiration of Allen's beauty.

"It's Allen, and why do I need to be in a dress like this?" Allen asked in annoyed.

The clerks giggle.

Kanda pulled out his wallet under his coat jacket, and take out a gold credit card, Kanda's inner wear is midnight blue color shirt sleeveless that would show his muscular chest and collarbone and slightly showing his dark tattoo, the half of his tattoo was covered by his white unbuttoned white coat jacket. For his pants its black trouser and black shoe. (I'm not really good at description and for the shoe I'm not really good at description so bare with me.)

**oooOOOooo**

Kanda and Allen are walking over the big fountain inside the mall, and Allen is doing her best to catch up with Kanda who's walking fast from her.

"Hey, Kanda wait up." An out of breath Allen complained, "You made me wear these six inches high heels and yet you're not going to help me walking." Allen complained on her clear plat form heels, Allen bump into a solid chest of a man then landed on her butt. "Aw my nose," Allen rubbed her nose, and looked at the man who has a golden eye and dark tall and handsome man, wearing a black tuxedo and black slight curl hair (am I right at Tiky's description?).

Allen eyes widened, the man lend his hand to Allen to help her stands. Swallowing, but Kanda quickly came and pulled her on his sides.

The man looked on Kanda's and smile. "I see you're…" his sentence didn't finish because Allen disrupted him.

"We're Husband and Wife." Allen smiles then hug Kanda on his left arm.

Cross watching them seriously, and Lavi who's in shocked because of how Allen had introduced herself and Kanda.

"Who are they, Tiky?" spiky purple blue hair child in punk-Lolita get up came with a lollipop in her hand.

Allen bites her lower lips, when she saw the child. "Bakanda, can we go now I feel so tired," Allen said as she smiles at Kanda, but in the inside is an annoyed face.

'What's the problem with the Moyashi?' Kanda hesitantly smile, "O- Okay, My little Moyashi." Kanda said as he pull Allen in a tight embraced.

Tiky and the child raised their right and left eyebrow.

'What the hell, Bakanda stop embracing me' Allen struggle in her mind.

Cross on far away was ready to shoot Kanda in the head. But being stops by Lavi.

"How, the hell did you bring a gun here, inside the mall?" a confused Lavi asked.

The child had wrapped her Hand on Allen, "You look like my Cousin, but I know you're not him."

"Road, let's go we need to go home now." Tiky said, as he smirks at Allen.

Road nodded, and then wave her goodbye to Allen.

**oooOOOooo**

Allen and Kanda are in the famous aristocrats restaurants, where only nobles and aristocrat can go inside. Allen had been depressed since the incidents of the mall. And Kanda use the name of his father Tiedoll to enter the restaurant.

"Hoi, what happened to you, Moyashi?" an annoyed Kanda asked,

"Huh, Nothing I just can't forget what had road said." A sad face begun to shown on Allen smooth face.

"Road? So you knew them, maybe they're also a Noah."

Allen nodded, "Road is my cousin and Tyki was his adoptive uncle. And I'm not sure if he was my cousin or uncle." A deep sighed had escaped her mouth then smiles at Kanda

On the other table Lavi and Cross hiding their faces with the menu, they're watching Allen and Kanda. Cross had a serious looked on Allen he's worried that she might be discovered if they've met the two Noah again.

Allen had ordered all the food in the menu, and Kanda's only ordered was water. He's watching Allen's eating and he beginning to heard a whispering from other women costumer in the restaurants that the girl with him is "So excessive, doesn't she feel ashamed?" Kanda glare at the woman that made her shocked, and quickly turned her head with her man.

"Welcome, Mr. Mikk and Ms. Camelot." The waiters and waitresses greeted, and all eyes turned at the two new comers with admiration and amazement.

"They're the two Allen and Kanda, met just a while ago." Lavi said.

Cross's only nodded.

Allen didn't mind on her surrounding as long as there is a food in front of her. Kanda's still watching her, the reasons he didn't noticed Road and Tiky came and greeted them when they saw them in their table.

"It seems you have a big appetite, miss?" Tiky said, as he put his hand on Allen's shoulder.

Kanda quickly stops Tiky's hand from touching his Moyashi, (I prefer his Moyashi).

"I never allowed anyone to touch, what's mine." Kanda Glared at Tiky who takes back his hand.

Allen turned her head to see whose annoying Kanda again, and her eyes flew wide again.

"Hi!" Road greeted,

"We've met again." a smirk plastered on Tiky's face.

**oooOOOooo**

**I felt so sleepy when I'm editing this chapter my eyelids were so heavy that needed to close. But my mind says no so I didn't stop editing this chapter. Hehe**

**Review ..**


	12. Chapter 12 Ball

**Disclaimer: All of the characters didn't belong to me. It belong to Hoshino Katsura from her DGM...  
><strong>

**Chapter 12: Ball**

**oooOOOooo**

Allen eyes flew open, when she saw Kanda's enemy, and the girl they had just met in the mall.

"Hi!" an excited Road greeted.

"We've met again." Tyki greeted in sexy tone, but Allen didn't notice the way he greeted her.

Allen nodded then gulped, she face Kanda who's ready to punch Tiky if he lays his any fingers to his Moyashi. **(ME: He didn't bring his Mugen, its illegal to bring a katana in any public places.)**

"Tyki, Can we go to our reserves table now?" Road whined. She noticed that Sooner or later there will be clashed between Kanda and Tyki. **(Me: Like clash of the titan, or let's just say wrath of the mighty Yuu Kanda.)**

Tyki nodded, and then headed on their table without excusing themselves.

Allen sighed and noticed that there is a ball where couples dancing in the dance floor. "Kanda, look their dancing." Allen pointed at them with a pitch of excitement on her voice.

Kanda quickly brought his gaze to where Allen is pointing. He raised his left eyebrow when he brought his gaze at Allen again. "So?" his left eyebrow rose.

Allen shook her head. "Nothing, I just love seeing couple dancing around 'coz it Looks like they loved each other." A smile plastered her face.

Kanda's still raising his left eyebrow. "Che, what a weird, Moyashi…" His eyes widened in realization when Allen was already pulling him in the hand and bringing him in the ball. He extremely looked at Allen who's now over excited to go through the ball. Kanda felt his face flushed because a certain Moyashi is pulling him cheerfully. 'What the hell, why am I blushing, just because of this Moyashi?' He quickly swapped his expression when they stopped in the middle of the ball, and Allen's acting like a child, an over excited child when he/she saw a wonderful toy in the mall that caught her his/her attention. (In the middle of the dance floor) "Moyashi quit acting like a child." Kanda whispered growling.

"But, I want to dance too." Allen pouted, which made Kanda blushed but looked around, "I remember, my father… we've usually dance when we go to a place like this before." She smiled then took Kanda's hand and raised it higher and made her way under Kanda's arm and then twirls.

**(ME: I'm not good in dancing so please don't expect me to put good description of dancing, Sorry…)**

Kanda's face flushed, that made Lavi eyes widened in disbelief, he never thought that the Mighty Yuu Kanda would definitely blushed, and it happened because of Allen. "Wow!" he turned his head around to see, if Cross still breathing beside him. He gulped when he saw Cross who's flaring right now. Because of his daughter, would like a dance with Kanda. The one who tried to rape her.

"Dance with me, Kanda." her smile still didn't fade on her face. She believed that this way she would still remember and would feel the memory of her and her father dancing.

"Che" Kanda felt his face burning when he touched Allen waist. He was confused that he didn't blush and didn't even felt hot when he first take advantaged on Allen, when she was in his room. Maybe he just wanted to teas or made Allen cry at that time. But not this time, this time he wanted to see Allen's smile.

Tyki and Road were watching the two from their reserves table. "They look cute together. Are you jealous, uncle Tyki?" Road asked but her eyes still on Allen and Kanda.

"You know, Road I always get what I like." Tyki smirked and stood up.

"Where you goin, Uncle tyki?"

Allen has placed her hand on Kanda's shoulder, "You know what?" Kanda's hiding his face on his front hair trying to hide his red face. "I never thought that I would dance with you or anyone." A weak smile that made Kanda confused. "I never dance with anyone when I was a child, I'd never even partner myself if it's not father. Because, I feel safe when Mana's holding me." Allen forced a smile on her face when she'd mentioned his father's name. **(ME: Allen has a three father so guess who the other one is.)** And hold back her tears.

"Che. Don't cry on me now, Moyashi." 'So I'm the second person who've partner with Allen, and what she meant is she felt safe with me.' Kanda can't prevent his lips from smiling.

"You're smiling, Kanda!" Allen pinched Kanda's face on her surprised.

"Since you two are already done dancing, May I?" Tyki extended his hand on Allen, which made other stopped from their dancing and have watched the scenario and begun to whisper, giggle and squeal.

Cross still keeping his calmed while watching them. Lavi whose insecure of Kanda and Tyki, because they could have their dance with Allen, but him just sitting here with Cross and watching them from far.

"Ahm, So-sorry, my ankle is in sore right now." Allen gulped on her reasons. Then she began to hear again someones are already badmouthing her and receiving a glare from other girls who's jealous of her.

"Just once, please…" Tyki smiled. Still extending his hand and waiting for Allen's hand to take his hand.

Allen looked on Kanda; Kanda didn't say anything, he just looked around and went to the restroom. Allen gulped because of Kanda's actions. _'Kanda, you jerk!'_ She yelled inside her mind.

Allen looked at him in the face and saw his sincere smiled. She gulped and hesitantly took Tyki's Hand. When her hands finally touch Tyki's palm, her eyes widened in shocked because of a sudden pull by Tyki. She felt that she and Tyki's body were too close realizing that they were doing the waltz, her body moved with Tyki's moves.

Allen looked around and noticed that they were the only persons who are dancing, and everyone's watching them with amazement and admiration. She got tense by they're looks and compliments so she accidentally steps on Tyki's feet but didn't shown any pain from Allen stepping his feet.

Allen backs away and tries to run but Tyki has grabbed her wrist.

Cross stood from his sitting, and so Lavi does.

"I'm So-sorry from stepping your feet, I didn't mean to." Allen was interrupted when Tyki's hand wrapped on her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Tyki leaned closer on Allen ears, "I don't mind being stepped, but I do mind if you leave me here all alone." Tyki whispered that made Allen shivered.

Road had been watching the whole scenario and taking her look at the restroom for men. Road sighed 'Her woman will get stolen from him, if he's like that.'

Cross didn't know what to do. If he goes to help Allen they would be discovered, but if he didn't goes to help Allen her daughter would be molested by that man, who always wanted to pleasure himself. _'Where the hell are you, Bastard?'_

Allen had gulped and looked on their table, hoping to see if Kanda was there but saw nothing. _'Kanda, where are you?' _she felt that Tyki's hand sliding down her waist and almost to her butt, She'd pushed him forcefully that made him landed on his butt to the floor. Allen Tried to ran but he bumped into mans chest looking up. "Kanda…" Allen wanted to cry, but she hid herself at Kanda's back. "Kanda, where were you?"

Tyki stood from his sitting and smiling at Kanda but received a punch on the face by Kanda.

"Tyki…" A worried road ran over to Tyki.

"Be sure to tell that bastard, that this girl belongs to me, not to him or to anyone." Kanda exclaimed. then pulled Allen outside the restaurant.

Cross sigh in relieved, and Lavi only inhaled and exhaled, _'why did i not help, Allen? Lavi you freakin_ idiot' Lavi pulled his hair to his own frustration.

**oooOOOooo**

Kanda's driving his midnight blue Ferrari. "Kanda, where did you go?" Allen asked. as if she's blaming Kanda from not being there and also for letting her dance with that perverted bastard. **(T/N: Kanda and Lavi were only seventeen but they got licensed because of their father and grandfather influence)**

"Che, I just went to the bathroom to clear up my mind." Kanda exhaled. He focused his attention in the road.

Allen pouted, "We're heading home, are we?"

Kanda looked on Allen who's waiting for his answer. "Yeah, you need to help me bath when we got home." Kanda smirked.

"What?" Allen shouted from what she heard.

"Just, joking."

Allen looked outside the mirror, and deeply inhaled and breathed it out, then she begun to yawn.

**oooOOOooo**

**I know this is only short chapter but I was looking forward if you all like it. Oh and by the way this is the second story option for this chapter, the first one is, Kanda, Tyki, and Lavi, were actually fighting to dance our Little Cute Moyashi-Chan. But I just decided to put my second option. So hope yah like it.**

**Hey don't forget to review…**


	13. Chapter 13 Missing

** **Me: For Allen's age... Read this chapter and you will know ^_^****

**Chapter 13: Missing…**

**oooOOOooo**

Lavi and Kanda are still cleaning the whole mansion since the eight months punishments for them are still not yet to come. Lavi kept annoying Kanda using his mop, poking him at the back. The one he uses to the floor.

"Stop poking me using that mop, or else you will use your own head to clean the f**king floor." Kanda shouted in annoyances.

Lavi laughed as if he really wanted to use his own head.

Kanda frowned.

"I just wanted to ask, if you've already fell for our little, Allen-Chan?" Kanda saw a grin from Lavi's face.

"Che, I never fell for a Beansprout." Kanda hissed, but he just couldn't admit it to himself that he started to fall for Allen.

Lavi smirked, "Hmm, Ok I will not going to force you to admit that you do really fall for her." Then he ran away from Kanda.

"Che," Kanda looked around and realized that Lavi was just teasing him so that he has the reason to run if Kanda get annoyed. "This f**kin mansion…" Kanda muttered and threw the mop on the floor, and then suddenly thought of an idea that would definitely made him relax and made Allen mad. Exactly one of the boys in the mansion came.

**oooOOOooo**

Allen's fulfilling her appetite in the cafeteria, when she suddenly sneezed on her food that made Timothy and Lenalee to chuckle, who are eating with her. Allen laughed. A boy went to their table and greeted them to get their attention. (Me: I know you all know who Toma is :)))

"Toma, do you need something?" Lenalee asked.

Toma shook his head and turned to Allen, "Miss Walker."

Allen looked up to Toma with wide eyes and her lips form into smiling and waiting for Toma to tell what he was going to say. But Toma didn't say anything he just whispered to Allen's ears, that made Allen eye widen in shocked. Allen quickly stood from her sitting and left them.

Lenalee raised her left eyebrow in confusion. "Why does Allen look shocked, Toma?" She asked.

Toma shook his head, "Don't worry Miss Lee, She would be fine." Toma's smiling but his bandage on the half of his face was covering his expression.

**oooOOOooo**

Allen deeply inhales and let the air she'd inhaled out. Allen was about to knock at Kanda's door, when she'd remember the last time she had entered Kanda's room. Gulping, She took another deeply breathing and breathing it out then begun to knock.

"Bakanda, I'm here why did you call me?" She heard the doorknob click opened, her eyes widened in shock when she saw Kanda's bare chest. Allen took a back step but got pulled inside by Kanda**. (A/N: Remember this is only rated T)**

Allen gulped, she was beneath Kanda who's down his hair and slightly soaked. "Kanda," Allen slightly touch Kanda's shoulder to push him off.

"Do you remember our deal?" He received a gulp from Allen, "That you will do anything that I like, even order you as much as I want." Kanda smirked.

Allen nodded, "Yes, I remember but not something like this." She pleaded but heard a loud laughed by Kanda. She frowned then pushed Kanda off of her. "Why are you laughing?"

Kanda wipe the tears that forming on his eyes, "Don't worry, I am not going to order the thing that you were thinking." Kanda grinned.

Allen raised her right eyebrow. "Then why did you call me here?" Allen scoffed.

Kanda got down from the bed, and took the pink box with a tie of red ribbon, at the top of his small table and gave it to Allen.

"What's this?" Allen took it.

"Go to the bathroom and once you've got out. Be sure that you're wearing what inside that box." Kanda sat on his bed.

"Why?"

"Just go now, and change, Baka-Moyashi." Kanda demands.

Allen raised her right eyebrow. "Yes, your highness. And the name is Allen." Then she goes to the bathroom with a loud bang.

Kanda heard a loud complained from Allen inside the bathroom. "Bakanda, you're really a son of the devil."

"Just wear it, Baka-Moyashi."

"How can I put this thing on? You know I'm a boy not a girl, Jerk Kanda." Allen shouted again in her anger.

"Then learn how to put it on. Or I'll go inside and help you to put that dress on you." A smirked had plastered his face.

"I'd rather learn how to put this dress on, than a pervert like you helping me. Ba-kan-da…" Kanda heard a mocking toned on Allen's voice.

Kanda took his time to wear his long sleeve turtle neck shirt, while Allen's still learning how to put the dress. that Kanda had forced her to wear. Kanda's head turned to the door when it slowly opened. Kanda's face flushed when Allen's walking out from the bathroom with her face's shading by red in embarrassment.

Kanda eyes wandered at Allen body, and trailed down. Allen face reddened from Kanda's looked; she's wearing a black gothic Lolita maid outfit with a white apron that tied into ribbon on her back, and a very long gauntest over her left arm, and a small gauntest on her right arm. **(ME: Imagine your own gothic Lolita outfit.)**

Kanda started to move forward, "Eh, Kanda?" Allen, taken aback stepped, until she brushed her back against the wall. and Kanda was already in front of her. "Kanda…" Kanda's still looking at her face then to her feet that made her gulped.

Allen saw Kanda's hand move. She's not sure if Kanda would do something on her again, and she already knew that there's nothing she could do if Kanda would seize her and tried to do that again. **(Me: You know what I mean; I'm so embarrassed to say.)** She just closed her eyes and waited for Kanda's hand to imprison her.

"Kanda, I'm only fifteen." Allen bit her lower lips while her eyes were still closed.

"What the hell are you talking about, Baka-Moyashi?"

Allen opened her eyes and looked up to Kanda, she saw Kanda's left eyebrow twitching in annoyance, and noticed a black and white boots Kanda's been holding.

"Eh," Allen quickly took the boots and ran out of Kanda's room.

"Hey, I'm not giving you your job yet." Kanda shouted, but a chuckle had escaped his mouth. "Idiot bean sprout."

**oooOOOooo**

Allen's hugging her knee, her butt against the floor, and her face was red, redder than the ruby stone. **(A/N: My birthstone)** She felt embarrass from what she said.

Kanda's outside the room. He came to gave Allen her job, but he heard Allen's crying, like she's knocking herself in the head that would make her faint.

"Che, the Idiot Moyashi is knocking herself." Kanda smirked.

"Idiot, Idiot, Idiot." Allen Cried. She knocked her head many times and heard the door click and entered by Kanda then her eyes like piercing him into pieces.

"Che, what's that look, Moyashi?"

"What are you doing here?" Allen deepened her glares.

"You left without me giving you the job." Kanda smirked.

"What is it? Tell me, and then leave." Allen quickly stood up; she wanted to punch Kanda in the face. But she knew it was her fault. She thought that Kanda would do something on her again; the reason that sentenced had come out from her mouth.

"You'll replace me by cleaning this fucking whole mansion, get that?" Kanda commands.

Allen raised an eyebrow from what she had heard, "Why would I replace you? That's your punishment. As if it's my fault, that that's punishment has been given to you." She scoffed.

Kanda took a deep inhaled and breathed it out. "Che, remember the deal if you don't want them to know who really you are, follow my command." Kanda smirked and then exited Allen's room, leaving Allen with frustrated looked.

**oooOOOooo**

Lavi arrived to where he and Kanda always started cleaning the whole mansion, with a small bucket of water and the mop. His eyes widened in surprised when he saw the silverette girl, wiping the dust of the ceiling using a ladder for her to stand. He raised his left eyebrow in confusion.

"Hey, Allen-Chan Why are you doing Kanda's job?" Lavi insisting to asked.

Allen looked down, and smiled. "Well, we've got a deal and I lost so I'm doing his job."

Lavi's still raising his left eyebrow. 'Allen's acting weird, after the celebration of Timothy's birthday.' Lavi smile, "Maybe I'll do that job for you, because if someone looks up, they would see your underwear." Lavi couldn't hide his smirked.

"Lavi you pervert!" Allen shouted, but she accidentally lost her balance that made her fell off the ground.

"Allen," Lavi did his best to catch Allen.

"Thanks, Lavi." Allen smiled while Lavi's bringing her down to her feet.

"So, what deal you and Kanda made, that you made yourself lose?"

Allen slightly shocked from Lavi's questioned. "Oh no, nothing, don't mind the deal, it's just for one week." 'I hope' she sneered then smiles at Lavi.

Lavi raised his left eyebrow then nodded.

**oooOOOooo**

Allen stretched her shoulder. She felt her shoulder was numbed from lack of rest. She wanted to lie down on her bed. She's been cleaning this whole mansion for four hours; Ever since she goes out from the bed, she'd started cleaning the mansion. Kanda's instruction, she must obey him.

"Hey, aren't you tired, Allen?" A worried Lavi asked.

Allen shook her head. "I'm fine, Lavi. Beside we finished the half of the mansion so it's better to continue than to take a break." She smiled.

"Allen, the mansion wouldn't run, so you didn't need to force yourself to clean this. You look exhausted and I'm sure sooner or later you'll pass out." Lavi said hearing a concerned voice coming from him.

"Ok!" she was about to fall from her knee when Lavi had catch her by the waist.

"Allen…" A concern tone escaped Lavi's mouth.

Allen faced Lavi and smiled, "I'm fine, Just tired." Then she started to walk and head to her room.

Lavi's watching her with a worried look showing on his face, "Why's Allen doing this? I know Allen wouldn't lose in a deal or never loses in anyone when it comes to deal." Lavi's mind begins to wonder. 'Maybe their deal was not a gamble, so Allen loses anyway.'

**oooOOOooo**

Allen felt sick inside her room. she felt her face burning or her whole body is burning from fever, but she needed to finish cleaning the whole mansion, Kanda's order. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist then she heard a loud growled coming from her stomach.

"Now, I'm hungry. I need to take lunch or else I'll pass out because of starvation." Allen quickly exited her room and headed to the cafeteria.

"Oh my, what happened to you? Sweetie you look pale." Jerry exclaimed his shocked and he extended his arm to touch Allen's forehead.

"You have a fever Allen-Chan, you better go back to your room and I'll go to deliver your food." Jerry said as he is being startled of Allen's state.

Allen shook her head, "No, I'm fine. Beside this is only a fever it'll back to normal. So don't worry about me, I'm fine." Her face plastered a smile.

"Only fever? Huh?" Jerry sighed because of his defeat. "Ok! Sweetie pie, wait me I'll cook you everything you like." Jerry was about to turn his back when Allen stopped him.

"No!" She waved her hands. "Just bread is fine."

**oooOOOooo**

Allen's eating her bread, when Cross arrived at the cafeteria and headed to her table.

"What do you want?" Allen sneered.

Cross crashed at her side, and then sighed. He made Allen's left eyebrow raised in confusion.

"I'm going to Japan, are you coming with me?"

Allen's still raising her left eyebrow at Cross, "Why are you going to Japan?"

"For particular reasons, so are you coming with me or not?" Cross's shooting Allen's a glare.

Allen took a deep breath and breath it out, "Let me think about it." Cross nodded then left. She noticed a certain raven haired man tie in a ponytail. She gave her best smile at him when his midnight blue eyes met her bluish grey one.

Kanda smirked, and then proceeded to her table.

"What do you want?" Her smile still didn't fade. "If you're going to demands another order, I'll say, tell it tomorrow not now because I'm not done cleaning the whole mansion." Her smiles change into deathly glare.

"Che, just find my Lotus hourglass." Kanda glared back.

Allen slightly shocked but nodded.

**oooOOOooo**

Allen's walking in the dining hall, when she saw two boys holding a case. And accidentally heard what conversation they're having.

"Eh? Basement…" Then the two noticed Allen then smiled at her. Allen smiled back then the two took their leave. Allen followed them secretly they'd reached the black metallic door, the said basement. The two had stopped and started chatting about something like the door, that Allen didn't quietly hear. The other nodded in agreement and held the metallic door with force as the other one entered with the case in his hand, and then he goes out holding nothing he took the other case and went inside again to put the other case inside, after they had done putting the case they quickly left.

"Eh, I wonder what inside that basement?" Allen hastily entered the metallic door before it finally close. She didn't hear the metal sounds that click to the side of the door; she wandered her eyes in the room. In her own frustration she sighted the room with full of dirt.

Allen's cleaning the only place where Kanda and Lavi were didn't give their time to clean, the basement. Where they lay the thing that useless to them. Like Komui's invention, his Komurin and if it's only allowed they would definitely put Komui in the basement since he only made is trouble, even the case that the two boys are holding.

"I see another Komui's potion. I bet Mr. Reever is the one who'd told them to trash the potion here."

A sigh escaped Allen's mouth, she didn't know what place she should search anymore. Allen already searched the whole mansion. She even went to the white garden who's Froi Tiedoll personal garden, that has a name of "Cage of Eden," With hoped in her that Kanda's lotus hourglass was there, But instead of an Hourglass she find a beautiful flower with many difference color that even sparkled in white. Allen sighed again.

She felt sick right now. she knew that any time in this hour, she'll pass out. But her mind keeps telling her to find Kanda's lotus hourglass, because it seems so important to him.

"Lotus hourglass, I wonder who is Alma Karma?" Allen rolled her eyes then she saw a spark because of the light that reflecting to the glass that has a flower inside of it. Allen raised her left eyebrow with wondered and headed where the globe was lying.

Allen quickly lifted the ball and noticed the thing inside, A pink flower that's losing its three petals that's laying below inside of the glass. Allen recognized that maybe this is the hourglass that Timothy hid, and the one Kanda's been looking for.

Allen quickly walked through the metallic door, and tried to open it, but it won't. She did her best to open the door she pushed it as much as her strength would run out to her.

"How can I open this door?" a panting Allen asked, and gave the door a kick but she got herself hurt. "Aw!" A tears form on her eyes.

"Hey, does anybody hear me!" Allen shouted, but got no response. She suddenly remembers that she was in the basement an underground that made of iron, and has a lot of small hole on the ceiling where the air is flowing inside. Allen knew that her body won't fit the hole it's even in the ceiling which she couldn't reach.

"Hey! Does anybody can hear me! I'm here in the basement!" Allen shouted again, but got dizzy that made her slightly fell from her knee.

'Allen, don't lose conscious now. You need to get out of here.' Allen tried to remind her self from not slipping her consciousness as she was hugging the hourglass.

Allen turned her head to the door, and her mind went back to the other boy that's holding the door from closing. Her eyes widened in shock when her head hit by the realization why the other boy was holding the door, to prevent it from closing, of course, because it would lock them if the two of them goes inside together.

"What the hell," Allen scoffed at herself, She didn't realize it from the start, Now that she's inside of the room, she'd just hit by the realization. Then she felt a heavy dizzy again, and she knew that sooner she'll lose her energy too, and she only have bread in lunch.

Allen tried to push the door again hoping that there is a miracle that this door will fly open, but not. Allen finally gave up. She sat beside the door and waiting for her savior. "Just like fairytale huh?" she muttered to her breath, then looked at Kanda's hour glass.

**oooOOOooo**

"Where's that Idiot daughter of mine?" Cross growled. "I didn't get her answer."

Lavi's walking with Timothy they're even searching for Allen.

"Cross, have you seen Allen?" Lavi asked with wonder.

"No, I need her answer if she's going with me in Japan."

"What? You're going to Japan!" Lavi exclaimed. "…With Allen?"

"Shut up! I didn't see her so I don't know if she's coming with me." Cross explained.

"Then where is she?" Timothy asked.

"…Kanda!" The three of them suddenly shouted together.

"What? The Moyashi's not with me." Kanda said in annoyed, his eating his soba.

"Then where is she?" Cross glared.

"What if something happened to her?" Timothy cried.

"I don't know, and I don't care, even if there's something happened to the Moyashi. So leave me the hell alone, or I will make you three see hells instead of the Moyashi." Kanda said in irritated tone.

"Where the hell is Allen? And it's already midnight the others lying on their own futon." Lavi raised his left eyebrow with mix wondered and worried expression for his friend.

"Go! Find her." Cross commanded Lavi. "And you go to Komui and tell Allen is missing after she takes her lunch." Timothy nodded and ran out from the cafeteria.

Kanda didn't react from what he heard, but is it true that he didn't react? (ME: Maybe he just flinched inside his mind)

**oooOOOooo**

All surveillance cameras, in the whole mansion was open they didn't see Allen in any room that has a surveillance camera.

"So, where is Allen?" A worried Lenalee asked.

Komui shook his head, "I will order the entire boy to look for Allen, so all of you do your best to find Allen." Komui announced as he took a deep breath, as he received a nod by the other. And he looked at to Kanda's who's leaning his back against the wall. "Kanda, you too help us finding Allen."

"Che" Then he exited the room.

"I'll go outside to search for Allen." Lavi proclaimed.

"I'll go too." Timothy and Lenalee said.

Lavi nodded.

**oooOOOooo**

Allen's didn't feel good right now she felt her fever gone wild, as if, if she touched anything it'll easily melt because of her fever. A tear has form in the corner of her eyes, her mind begun to wonder who will come to save her. Then her mind suddenly thinks of the anti-social person.

Allen shook her head furiously. "I know he won't come." She whispered.

**oooOOOooo**

Kanda's in the cafeteria and was about to say his order "again", Kanda didn't realize that he was eating and eating again, going to the cafeteria to order jerry to make him "Soba". When jerry asked him if Allen has been found? He raised his left eyebrow in annoyance.

"Che, as if I've cared for the Moyashi." Kanda sneered.

"It seems they couldn't find Allen." Jerry said, in worried tone. "Kanda-Kun, find Allen she has a fever." Jerry begged hoping that Kanda has a heart for Allen.

"What? The Moyashi is sick?"

Jerry nodded. "She seems fine, but I know she's just forcing herself to look fine on our eyes." Jerry took a deep breathe, and then noticed that Kanda's disappearing in the door. "I hope you'll find her, Kanda."

**oooOOOooo**

Kanda's walking in the corridor at the ground floor of the mansion, keeping his cool appearance. He just shouted Allen's name when no one is around whose searching for Allen. But inside of him is a worried Kanda, worried for his Moyashi.

Kanda's left eyebrow twitched in annoyance, when he saw the two boys having a conversation where they last saw Allen.

"Basement," Kanda repeated the word he heard from the two.

"Ka-Kanda," The two hesitantly spoke his name because of their frightened from him.

"Maybe, Allen had followed you two to the basement. You two come with me." Kanda walked over from the two and headed to the basement.

**oooOOOooo**

Allen sitting on the floor, hugging her knee and hiding her face on her knee, a tears forming on her eyes but she's preventing it to fall.

"I know he absolutely, definitely, positively, wouldn't come." Allen kept repeating herself, her own phrase. Then she heard the door was forcibly getting pulled as if someone was using their strength to loosen the doors locked and would made it flew once they've succeed.

Allen's head snapped at the door and her tears begun to pour when she saw the person who had opened the door.

"Moyashi…"

"Ka-Kanda, I thought you won't come." Allen cried and ran over at Kanda embracing him.

"Che, Baka-Moyashi…" Kanda muttered, and a sigh of relief escapes his mouth and then smile.

**oooOOOooo**

"Allen-Chan, You made us worried." Lavi exclaimed as he cried on Allen's bed, Even Timothy is crying on her bed.

"I'm sorry," Allen said, in a deeply apologetic tone.

"So, what are you doing in the basement?" an eased Lenalee asked.

"Eh? I don't know, maybe I was hoping that Kanda's lotus hourglass was in there. So I secretly followed the two boys and entered the basement, I didn't know that the door lock was broken." Allen explained then smiles at them.

"Che Baka-Moyashi." Kanda hissed.

"Are you coming with me or not?" Cross asked in annoyance.

All eyes looked at Allen with hoping that Allen would say "No".

"Well, I decided to stay here." She said with a smile plastered on her smooth face.

Cross sighed and then nodded, before shooting a deathly glare at Kanda. "Since you find my daughter, maybe I should leave my daughter in your hand." Cross said, that made everyone shouts in disbelief.

"What?"

"You heard it, now I'll take my leave and wait for the package I'll send, once I got from Japan, its important so don't lose it." Cross commands, and left the room.

Allen looked at Kanda, who's leaning against the wall. She's hiding the hourglass under her blanket. She didn't know if she should gave this to Kanda. The name Alma Karma's always playing in her mind.

Kanda noticed that Allen's looking at him so he gave his deathly glare to her "Baka-Moyashi." then exited the room.

"Thank you…" Allen whispers that like a heavy breathing to everyone.

**oooOOOooo**

**Yey! I've finally update, I'm so happy that I've finally update I thought I'm taking forever to update.**

**About the edited chapter, I just increase the plot in chapter ONE and TWO maybe THREE and Four I guess. So it's for you to decide if you're going to read the edited chapter. Well, actually I edited all chapters to be sure. But promise nothing changes so do not attempt to read chapter Five to Twelve. :P**

**Please Review do not forget… or you'll hurt my feelings. **


	14. Chapter 14 Timcanpy and Kanda blush

**Hey! Sorry for the long update.**

**My cousin told me to put a romance between Allen and Kanda now, she even told me to put it now or else the readers will get bored in my story. So I got tensed that's why maybe I'll do as what she'd told me, but for this chapter only.**

**Chapter 14: Timcanpy…**

**oooOOOooo**

It's been two days since Cross had left the mansion, and just like he's said once he got to Japan he will send a package. Now Allen and the others were looking at the small box at the top of the table.

"So, who will open it?" A certain red-head asked with putting the bandana in his head.

Lenalee shook her head, "Kanda, open the package." She insisted.

"Why don't the Moyashi tear the wrapper? Since the package is for the Moyashi." Kanda raised his right eyebrow at Allen.

"The name is Allen, Jerk." Allen took a deep breathing and was about to tear the wrapper when it suddenly moves like, something wild was inside and wants to break free. Allen jump out from her shocked and slightly frightened.

"What the hell, is inside that box?" Kanda said in annoyed, while lifting the box and begins to shake it.

"Hey! Don't shake it. What if there is something like living creature inside that box?" Allen said snatching the box at Kanda's hand and completely tearing the wrapper then opening the box, Allen's eye widened with mix shock and enthusiasm.

"Allen-Chan?"

"So cute," Allen lifted the thing inside the box and hugged it.

Kanda, Lenalee and Lavi, saw a small cute puppy with unique color of golden one, and a golden fur like wing on its neck. They even saw the puppy has sharps teeth.

Lavi took the box and saw pieces of paper and read what had written on the paper.

"My idiot daughter, I'll leave Timcanpy to your hands so take care of him. And he can't bark like any normal dogs." Then Lavi take another glimpse to the over excited Allen and the puppy.

"Too cute, what's your name?" Allen asked while she lifted higher the puppy.

"The name is Timcanpy, and he can't bark." Lavi answered her as all eyes turned on him, "I read it in the paper." Lavi said as he let Lenalee read the paper.

Allen made the puppy on her eye level. "Poor Timcanpy, but promise I'll make sure to take care of you." Allen proclaimed, and then hugs the puppy again.

"Che," Kanda hissed then exited the cafeteria.

**oooOOOooo**

Kanda's in the garden where the small pond is, and a big tree standing nearer the pond. Kanda looked at the muddy pond and to the waters that no trace of mud was sparkling because of the reflection of the moon. He could even saw his own reflection. He didn't know why is he being likes this. Well, he's always like this a stubborn one, an anti-social one. But not a sentimental like he was now.

Kanda recalled of the incident when Allen's was accidentally locked up inside the basement, he even remember Allen had hugged him. Kanda look up to the moon that has perfect shape tonight.

**oooOOOooo**

Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi, has been playing with the puppy since Kanda had left them. They didn't notice that Kanda left them with the puppy.

"Here, Puppy." Lavi called, his lips formed into smirk when the puppy responded to his call, and ran over to him that made Allen and Lenalee smiles. "Aw!" Lavi cried in pain as he got bitten by the puppy.

"Timcanpy, that's bad! Why did you bite the rabbit?" Allen scolded Timcanpy but chuckled even Lenalee.

"So mean." Lavi pouted.

Allen looked on her surrounding and noticed that Kanda is not with them, and then she remembers that she didn't say her "thank you" from saving her when she was accidentally locked up at the basement. She said thank you, but it was like breathing to everyone.

"Lavi take care of Timcanpy. I've got something to do." She said as she left them with Timcanpy.

**oooOOOooo**

Kanda's doing his best to clear his mind from kept thinking and thinking of Allen. This was the first time of him that his thought had been snatched by someone.

"Che, Baka-Moyashi always running on my mind." Kanda muttered, "Even gotten herself into trouble." Kanda hissed in his breathe.

Kanda's looking in the muddy pond that has a lotus flower that seems not yet to blooms. The pond was located at the back of the mansion. The place was only Kanda's sanctuary just like his room and his meditating room. But he knew that there is something that's making him calm when he saw a lotus flower. Maybe it's because of his friend.

"Baka-Moyashi," Kanda scoffed, and then he heard a familiar voice.

"Jerk always calling me Moyashi Even though I've told you not to call me by that!" An angry Allen shouted without taking her breaths. Her anger got fade when Kanda's eyes turn on her, with no emotion or expression.

"Kanda," Kanda realized that Allen is in front of him waving her hand at his face.

"Che, what do you want?" then his look turned to the pond again.

Allen pouted, "I just wanted to, to say thank you, from saving me." Her face didn't redden of blush she's just smiling at Kanda.

"Che,"

Allen pouted again, "I came here, all the way, just to say thank you and yet that favorite respond of yours I would only hear." Allen bites her bottom lips.

Kanda didn't respond from Allen's complained, he's just looking at the pond, but he knew to himself that he cares of what the Moyashi's been saying is.

"Hey! Kanda, I just wanted to say thank you from saving me. Not just in the basement, but from Mr. Leverier and from Tyki too." Allen raised her hand and touched Kanda's cheek turning his head to face her.

Kanda has drawn a frown on his face.

"There, now we could talk properly." Allen said as she smiled.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kanda raised his left eyebrow from being grumpy.

"Hey! Stop being grumpy, and talk to me for once with a calm look, please?" Allen complained and begged.

Then Kanda took a deep breath and exhaled. "Fine, talk,"

"There, you look cute when you're calm." Allen smiled.

"What?" Kanda's face flushed.

"Kanda, you're blushing again!" Allen yelled her excitement with giggling. "Kanda is that you?" Allen couldn't stop teasing Kanda. She didn't even notice that Kanda's getting mad. "You're blushing again this is the second time I've had ever seen your face reddened than a tomato." Allen couldn't stop her giggling.

"Moyashi, shut up! You're acting like a girl now." an irritated Kanda restraining her from teasing him but a deaf ear of Allen begun to activate. Kanda was about to cover Allen's mouth but he knew that just covering won't stop Allen talkative mouth.

"I thought the mighty Yuu Kanda, never blush, but now I have seen it for the second time, I," **(ME: Hey! Did all of you have read that Allen's saw Kanda's first blush? I don't really remember)** Allen was silent when a lips has touched her lips. Her eyes widen in shocks, her feet begun to weaken as they both fell in the pond.

Kanda stood up and looked to the person who's sitting in the pond and soak, and seems didn't recover from the shocked. Her face was reddened than a tomato.

"Now, who's face is reddened than the tomato, Baka-Moyashi?" Kanda smirked.

Allen quickly looked up at Kanda and gave him a glare. "Looked what you've done I'm soak." Allen pouted then she saw Kanda's hand waiting for her to accept it. Allen pouted again then took Kanda's hand.

Kanda noticed that Allen's clothes was so wet that he can see inside of what Allen is wearing. He turned his back at Allen.

"You-Your clothes, Moyashi." still turning his back at Allen.

Allen quickly took a look at her clothe. "Kanda!" she quickly hid herself at Kanda's back.

"Don't hide at my back, you idiot!" Kanda was about to move himself away to Allen, when Allen catch a hold of his clothe with her two hand.

"Just stay like this until we reach my room, pleaseee…"

"Che."

**oooOOOooo**

**I know this is a short chapter after a very late update, and also a cliffhanger. But promise I swear that I will update as fast as I can so that I can pay the long wait for all of you :D**

**Maybe the next chapter is where Devitto and Jasdero will finally bring up, so just wait.**


	15. Chapter 15 the day Allen left

**Guys I'm very sorry for the late update… and myGosh the chapter 215 spoiler of got my mind twisted as if it'll going to explode…**

**Chapter 15: **

**oooOOOooo**

A mid-teen girl with purple spiky hair is wearing a purple pink western style Lolita outfit, had climbed down from her bed. Her mind still wondering about the girl they had met in the mall and in the restaurant. She knew that there was something about that girl that always reminding her of her cousin. she even asked her father to locate where the girl lives.

Road was about to leave her room when her door flew open and vomited a mad Jasdero and Devito. **(I didn't put their descriptions I bet you all know who are these two.) **

Road suddenly taken aback steps with her eyes widen, because of a paper close to her face that Devito's keeping.

"And what the hell is this?" Road scowled with simply annoyance and took the paper.

"The womanizer left us his debt again!" The two exclaimed their anger as if they're going to explode.

Road raised her right eyebrow then started laughing at the two.

"Why are you laughing? Jasdevi are always paying the womanizer debts and yet you're laughing at us! If it weren't for the earl, Jasdevi wouldn't search for them!" Devi and Jasdero both yelled at road face.

Road almost losing her breath from laughing at the two like "ROFLMAO", then she begins to shown her awareness by the two that makes Jasdero and Devito's serious.

"Why does you two always searching for them, didn't you two know that I and Tyki knew where they're about?"

"What? Then where?" then they suddenly realized that Road didn't told them she already knew yet she just let them searched for themselves.

"What the hell!" they both exclaimed.

**oooOOOooo**

Tyki was sitting in the living room reading a book about butterfly, when the twin arrived and started to annoy him to death.

"Tyki, we received news from road that you'd molest Allen." Devito said, and Jasdero only nodded.

"What?" Tyki closed and flopped down the book in the center table, he then realize that Devito was leaning on his shoulder. "What did you two mean that I'd molest Allen?"

"Road told us… Don't worry we'll keep it a secret to the Earl." Jasdero said as he petted Tyki on the head.

"I'll tell it to the earl." Devito's feedback.

Tyki's only raising his right eyebrow, and he didn't know what the two was talking about.

Devito was about to draw out his toy gun, but Jasdero was the first one two pulled out his gun and pointed to his twin brother.

"Okay Okay, you two…" Tyki finally stood from his sitting and heads to the two and stopped them.

Devito shoot him a glare, and so as Jasdero.

"What did Road tell to the two of you?"

Jasdero lifted his hand and stretched. "Road told us that you'd molest our cousin, Allen."

"Yup, Road told us." Devito said as he aimed his gun at tyki's forehead.

"What?" Tyki raised his right eyebrow again in confusion. Jasdevi nodded and grinned. "How could I molest our cousin if he's not here?" Tyki sighed heavily.

"The girl you and Road met in the restaurant, Road said, that girl was Allen and you even knew where she and his or her guardian were living now." Jasdevi said with confusing looked at Tyki.

"What? That girl is Allen? And Allen is that girl?" Tyki could not stop his bewilderment.

"You've just reversed what you said." 'How come he didn't know, wait maybe Road is lying, because it's really impossible for Allen to turn into woman.' Jasdero and Devito kept confusing their mind.

"If Road's herself said then it's true." Tyki said to the two with smirked and the two responded with nod.

**oooOOOooo**

A panic Lavi was shaking Allen's shoulder. "Allen, tell me did you finally gave up your virginity to Kanda?"

Allen frowned, "What the hell are you talking about, Lavi?"

Lavi shouted. "I saw you and Kanda going to your room!"

Allen raised her left eyebrow in annoyance. "I fell into the pond and needed Kanda to shield me from staring by a pervert, like you!"

"Ah…" Lavi nodded in understanding, "What? Me pervert? Allen, why are you so cruel to me…" he pouted.

Allen sighs heavily.

**oooOOOooo**

Lenalee's working with the bushes outside their mansion with Timothy, when a black limousine arrived and parked in front of the mansion.

"Hey! Pigtail did your brother expected a guest today?" Timothy asked.

Lenalee has stopped from carving and look at Timothy then she noticed the black limousine. "No, I don't know…"

The Limousine driver's doors opened and headed to the other door and open it.

A spiky hair girl with a pink rose clip on her head, wearing a pinkish white Lolita outfit, **(Try to imagine yours I can't describe mine) **exited from the limousine and followed by the twin.

"Lenalee-Chan, they look scary." Timothy said as he hid on Lenalee's back.

**oooOOOooo**

Komui's face was serious since the three Noah's arrival. He rested his chin at the back of his palm as if he was in a deep thoughts. Well his defiantly in a deep thoughts.

_'How did they found out that Allen's living here?' _"Miss Camelot, what's your purpose for coming here?" Komui asked with a cheerful smile on his face, but he knew deep inside him that he's frightened for them knowing that Allen is living with them. He looked at Reever who's standing beside him and praying for God that Komui's tongue won't slip.

Road stood and walked over to Komui's desk. "I'm sure you know, Mr. Lee." Road said plastering a smile on her face.

"Well, I do not know." Komui smiled.

Road smiled again. "Where's Allen we know she's or he's here!" The twin shouted their anger.

"Jasdevi…" Road turned her head to the two and smiled that made them silence.

"The only Allen here is a girl not a boy, Miss Camelot."

Road smile again at Komui trying not to lose her temper, "Oh, Please… Mr. Komui Lee, I know my cousin is here. We've been searching for him for five years so let me talk to him, Please…" road said with a pleading looked.

**oooOOOooo**

Allen's playing with Cross gift for her as she threw a small bone puppy chew toy that she bought this morning for Tymcanpy's toy, she didn't know that the toy she'd purchased was for the teething puppy. And they already know that Tymcanpy's already have teeth also sharps canine.

"Allen had already forgotten about us, she's always playing with that bad puppy." Lavi exclaimed.

"You're Jealous, to a puppy only." Kanda scowled, his eyes following every movements that Allen's making.

All the attention has drawn to the woman, who's panting and doing her best to catch up with her breath.

"Allen!" Lenalee cried as if something happened.

Allen quickly looked at Lenalee who's panting and going to her position. "Allen, you need to come at brother's office." Lenalee exclaimed. "Someone's looking for you, and they keep forcing my brother to reveal you."

"…To reveal me?" Allen asked, Allen first thought that the "someone" and "they" she's talking about was just a debt collector that sometimes Cross had forgotten to pay and tell them to find him/her.

"Are they a debt collector?"

The two girls didn't notice that Kanda and Lavi are in their side, listening to what they were talking about.

Lenalee shook her head with worried, "Then who?" Allen asked with her left eyebrow raised, and then she noticed that Lenalee was really worried for her brother and the word Noah popped out to her sense. Allen eyes widened with mix shock and horror.

**oooOOOooo**

"I'm very sorry, Miss Camelot, but that person's is not living here, because the only Allen here is a girl not a boy." Then follow by a sigh.

Road gritted her teeth because of frustration. "Fine, we'll leave but once we knew that you're hiding Allen from us, I'll guarantee to the earl to destroy this mansion without any hesitation." Road said in a harsh way.

The twin nodded with smirk.

The door suddenly open and a warning tone of voice they've had heard. "No, you don't Road and I'll ensure that." All eyes turned to the woman who'd just talked.

"Allen!" Komui and Reever exclaimed to their mind. While Road and the twin exclaimed to their excitement from seeing Allen.

Allen proceeded inside the room and headed to Komui's desk and gave a pat of Komui's head. "Thank you, Mr. Komui for covering me, but since they've found me here it's better to tell the truth." Allen said as she smiled at Komui and Reever.

"Allen-Chan…" Komui and Reever said in weak tone with a tear that ready to fall because of Allen soft heart, But Komui quickly thought of someone that made Allen to go to his office. Then she noticed Lenalee and Lavi who's wondering but not with Kanda who's still keeping his cool expression and ready to enter the room.

Lenalee held up her hand to her chest from worried. She didn't know what is happening now and she didn't even know who could be these three persons that know who Allen is. Then she hit with realization that there is a reason why her brother is hiding Allen from the three.

'Oh my God… I'm so sorry Allen I didn't notice it from the start.' Lenalee cried to her mind and look at Allen with realization with mix guilt and worried.

Allen noticed Lenalee's expression. She smiles at Lenalee and whispered "It's Okay…" Lenalee shocked then shook her head.

"Enough with the drama please…" The twin had broken the scenery. "We're going home now Allen." Jasdero said as his other twin headed to Allen and played with her hair by pulling it and lifting it.

"You hair is so soft, Allen." Devit said.

Allen quickly removed her hair from being lifted and shot a deathly glare to Devit. "Will you please stop annoying me, one of the idiot twins?" Allen said in sarcastic voice.

"Oh, Dero… Allen is mocking me… what should I do?" Devit asked as he run to his brother.

Allen sighed heavily. "What are you three doing here?"

Road sniffled from what she heard. "Allen-Chan, don't you love me anymore?" as she ran to Allen and gave her a tight hug and the others were only watching them just as Allen said "it's better to tell the truth."

Allen frowned, she held both cheek of Road by her two hands and made her, her eye level. "Of course I love you, Road." Allen said that made Lavi and Kanda look at each other as they're accusing Allen from being a pedo.

"Baka, I love road as my little sister." Allen scowled at the two as if she could read what the two have in their mind.

'How the hell did she read our mind' Kanda and Lavi scratched their back head.

"Please go back, in our home with us, Allen." Road pleaded with a tears start forming in her eyes.

Allen shook her head. "I'm in home, Road." Allen said as she smiled at Road, and made other happy from what they heard from Allen's mouth.

"But Allen, please go home with us the earl misses you as much as the twin do." Road trying to changes Allen's mind.

"She's just scared of tyki, Road." The twin said.

"Tyki? Ah I remember, Allen I promise I won't let Tyki go near you." Road raised her right hand and signed a cross with her swearing.

"Road…" Allen noticed that her friends looking at her with hoped that she'll refuse Road. "I'm very sorry Road, but this is my new home for almost one and half years. This is where I find myself complete, with friends beside me." Allen explained as she looked at her friends with smile and receive a cheerful smile from her friends, but Kanda only "ched"

Road's begging face turned into sharp one as she let go of Allen, "Allen-Chan don't you know the consequences of what you are saying." Road said as she looked at Allen's friend with disgust and glare.

Lenalee who glares back, Lavi who flinches (coward Lavi hehe), and Kanda who snobs her.

Road smirk, "Heeee…" with humming toned. "Could it be the reason Allen-Chan isn't coming home with us, is because of you?" Road who walked up to Kanda and looked up (Road to small for Kanda)

"What do you mean?" Allen asked.

"He's your husband, is he?" Road asked with sarcastic voiced.

Allen faces flushed from what she heard.

"The Moyashi's not my wife, and there is no chance that the Moyashi will be my wife." Kanda said as he left the room, without looking back at Allen. (I felt hurt when Kanda said that to Allen) "And it's better for her to go back with your dumb mansion."

Allen felt something tugging in her heart, like she was affected from what she had heard.

Road smirked, "So Allen-Chan, are you coming home with us?"

Allen bites her lower lips. "Okay as Kanda said…"

**oooOOOooo**

Allen's inside the limousine sitting and looking up at the whole mansion, that she once thought her home. Tears start forming in her eyes by remembering that she'll leave this mansion, but she knows deep inside her that she has the reason why she will leave this mansion that she called home.

"I'm so happy that you decided to go home with us, Allen-Chan." Road said as her face plastered a smile.

Allen nodded then smiling at Road.

"She'd go back with us because she was hurt by that bastard word." The twin said that hit Allen then sigh and smile at them.

**oooOOOooo**

**Please Read this :D**

**Sorry if there is any wrong grammar, I sometimes didn't check what I'd have put, so sorry, but I know you all know why I've always have a wrong grammar, but please don't insult me if there is any wrong grammar I'd made, once you notice that there is wrong grammar and you didn't like it then don't read I won't mind because it's you after all. I won't get mad but I'm still doing my best to correct all the grammar but not the other chapter coz I'm to lazy to correct it.**

**The only problem of me is my laziness… hehehe and the schooldays… now I didn't check again if there is any wrong grammar but promise I'll correct it once I woke up this morning… (SIGH)**

**(Sigh) to tell you the truth, it was really hard for me to update I'm just doing my best again just to update this story, and sometimes I don't want to update coz I felt I didn't satisfied the readers, so I decided to stop updating.**

**SO IT'S FOR YOU TO DECIDE WHETHER I CONTINUE THIS STORY OR NOT… JUST REVIEW I WON'T USE THE VOTING HEHEH… **


	16. Chapter 16

**I decided to continue the story, since I've realize to myself that this is my first time writing a story. So I'll accept any criticizing I would receive from you readers. But please not too much, or it'll hurt my pride being a writer, or I'll promise I would definitely freeze this story.**

**Hmm… maybe, it would be better, that every time I'll update this story, comment if I've done well enough, or I've done suck up again with my grammar. **

**And thank you for still reading my story, and then those who doesn't want me to stops Thank you and I love you.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own DGM, this belongs to its rightful owner.**

**Chapter 16: **

**oooOOOooo**

It was a depressing looked in the cafeteria of Dark Order Castle, like a stormed had passed by since Allen left the mansion. All people were gathering in the middle of the cafeteria, as if someone's ready to bury, right now, in this solid floor of the cafeteria.

"What the hell, do all of you want?" an irritated Kanda said. Like he wanted to throw them, the table where his elbow was leaning to support his face in his palm. He didn't receive any responds from the boys that are surrounding him. Lucky him, that all of them were scared of him. All they could do is surrounding him but not to lay any finger on him, they knew him once he got mad. **(ME: I know, all of you knows what will happen once Kanda gets mad. MyGosh he could kill any persons.)**

Kanda's throbbing veins popped out on his forehead, he slowly lifts his head and his two hand at the top of the table. Standing up, he regained his cool posture, and gave them a deathly glare that made them flinched. "I will ask again, what the hell, does all of you want?" as he shot them another deathly glares.

"No, we want nothing!" As they run out of the cafeteria.

Sighing, "Weaklings…" he muttered.

**oooOOOooo**

"Brother, why didn't you tell me?" Lenalee cried, tears running down to her cheek. "Why didn't you tell us from the start?"

"She's right, Komui. Why didn't you tell us ever since he/she steps his/her feet in this mansion, that Allen's a freakin' Noah?" Lavi asked in calm tone, he knew that nothing will change even thou Komui's would explained them, why he didn't told them.

"I'm very sorry; I know you two became friends with Allen ever since he'd stepped in this mansion." He sipped in his coffee, "I thought you two were her friend? Why haven't you two notice that she's hiding a secret from the start?" Komui asked as he took another sipped again in his coffee.

Komui's questioned made Lenalee and Lavi flinched. "Well, how you two would notice her, if she had any secret? If she didn't show any sign that she's a Noah." **(Me: I know Komui's not being OOC here, he became serious when it comes to important matters, Right?)**

"Then what's the point of asking us?" Lavi interrupted Komui's from his talking. He just wanted to know the truth not later, not tomorrow but this time, right now in this room.

Komui's smiled, "Well, I'm just trying to be serious before I'll tell you the reasons." He laughed, then received a kick by his precious little sister. "Aw!" rubbing his butt where Lenalee had kicked him.

"Tell us now, brother. Why is she hiding the truth from us? I thought we were friend?" Lenalee said as she sobbed in her brother white scientist gown.

Lavi had just bitten his bottom lips, he felt betrayed to.

Komui patted Lenalee's back. "Allen's just afraid for you and for everyone that she's been friend to know that she's a Noah. You know what kind of aristocrat the Noah is."

Lenalee look up at her brother's face. "Afraid? Why?" sniffle.

"Looks like, Allen had mistook us from what kind of friend we are." Lavi scoffed.

"What do you mean, Lavi?" Lenalee asked as she faced Lavi's direction.

"No way in hell, that I would fear her just because she is a freakin' Noah!" Lavi exclaimed then make his way out of the room.

"Now you know, my dear Lenalee why she didn't tell you, even though you are her friend." Komui smiled and patted Lenalee's head.

Lenalee smiled and nodded in understanding. "We will bring her back." She swearing to herself then making her way outside.

**oooOOOooo**

"Where do you think Road had gone this time?" A beautiful woman with blonde hair that tied with blue ribbon, wearing a dark shade and black suit with blue tie and high-heels boots had asked.

"All I know is. There is someone, she needed to bring home, Lulubell." A white haired man's wearing a turban in his head answered her.

The two Noah turned their head to the person who just came in the mansion and headed to the sofa, and lazily sat herself in the golden metal couch with a two pair of red cushions. She leaned her back against the sofa and closed her eyes for a while. She felt so tired in the long trip, she needed to rest and without a hoped to awoken again once she's gone to her deep slumber.

"Do I know her?" She heard a soften voice of a man. She knows to herself, that she knew that voice it hasn't even change after Five years. Well, it has changed but a little. But still, she didn't bother herself to open her eyes just to confirm if she really knows the man.

"Yeah, I think you and I know her." A second voice she heard and she know who this voice belongs to.

"She just sleeps in that sofa, what if the pleasure man came and does something to her?" the man's begun to talk again, as if his subject was not around.

"Wisely, would you mind bringing Allen to her room? She's so tired in our long trip and the twin keeps bugging her." Road pleaded.

Wisely and Lulubell turned their gaze at Road, "Please?" Road bites her lower lips.

Turning his gazed again at the said Allen, he sighed and proceeded himself to Allen and carry her bridal style. Glimpsing to Allen's face, He found his self blushing by looking at Allen's face. Luckily he's far from Road and Lulubell.

Gulping, he lay Allen in his king size bed. "You're so lucky I'm not like tyki." He then walked out from his own room.

**oooOOooo**

Timothy's trying to sleep inside his room, but it seems he couldn't. He wants his sister Allen, **(Me: Timothy's relationship with Allen's like a sister to him, nothing at all.)** even though it's only an hours had passed. Allen's left the mansion before the sunset came. Timothy wanted to cry he couldn't sleep like this. He missed Allen, he climb down his bed and went to Lenalee's room.

**oooOOOooo**

Kanda's meditating inside his room. His legs crossed and his each hand's at the top of his each leg. Twitching his eyebrows in annoyance, he couldn't comprehend to himself why is he irritated over nothing. He couldn't even concentrate in meditating.

Kanda's eyebrows had furrowed and pounding veins had popped out on his forehead, because of a loud "Yuu-Chan" he heard. He gripped his sword that laying beside him and quickly unsheathing the blade.

"Eh? Yuu-Chan…" Gulping, because of the blade that almost touching his neck.

"What do you want, Idiot Rabbit?"

Gulping, "Will you please, remove the blade first on my neck?" A nervous Lavi asked with hoped that Kanda would listen to him.

Kanda drew back his sword and sheathed. "…Talk."

"Well, you know… I was…"

Kanda raised an eyebrow, "Spit it out!" almost a yelled at Lavi's face.

"Ok, Ok, I have a plan." Lavi grinned.

Kanda's still raising his left eyebrow because of Lavi's grinned.

**oooOOOooo**

The sun was already appearing outside. Even its sunlight's penetrating the window of Wisely's room, and crashing the sleeping person in the bed. The reasons her hair glistening like the star in the midnight sky, or let's just say's the sunlight's shimmering forming into halo.

A newly awaken groan had escape Allen's throat. She felt so comfortable in her soft bed, her face buried in the blue pillow, and a red thick blanket was covering her body in the cold. She doesn't even want to stand from her lying. Then she hit with the realization that she should be in the couch not in the bed.

Gulping, she heard the doorknob clicked and being turned by someone. '_Oh God, if you truly love me? Please, let it be not Tyki.' _Allen prayed and pretended that she's still sleeping. She heard a heavy footstep toward her bed.

The man was about to touch Allen's shoulder when Allen suddenly rise from her lying, and a powerful and solid forehead hit the man's nose and made his butt fell to the floor, and rubbing his nose in so much pain.

Allen's rubbing her forehead and tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "Aw! That's hurt!" Allen cried in pain.

"What kind of forehead do you have, an Iron?" The man exclaimed as he rubbed his nose.

Allen's turned her head to look at the man who she accidentally bumped. Her eyes widen in shocked when she saw the snowy locks of the man.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Wisely." Allen said as she tried to get up and help wisely to stand, but her feet slipped in the blanket, which made her and the man's eyes widened in realization that it would happen again, but this time is definitely a head-butt.

Wisely's eye more widen when Allen's lips touch his, then he lost his consciousness.

oooo

"You're already awake when I came into your room, why didn't you say anything that you're awake? You almost killed me in just head butting!" Wisely exclaimed, 'Her head's like a metal.' he put the icepack on his forehead.

"I said. I was sorry…" Allen said in weak and apologetic tones, and touches her forehead which is crimson because of the incidents a while ago.

Lulubell came with a small bucket of ice, "Allen, here's an ice." Lulubell said as she carefully lift Allen's chin and put the icepack on her forehead.

"T- Thank you, Lulubell." Allen said shyly.

"It's nothing, Allen. So why are you sleeping in Wisely's room?" Lulubell asked turning her gazed at Wisely, who's now gulping in tensed by Lulubell's questioned.

"I don't know, all I know is that, I'd fell asleep in the couch not in the bed." Allen explained.

Lulubell had sharpened her gaze at Wisely.

"I didn't take advantage on her, I promise." Wisely said as he scratches the back of his head.

"What are you talking about, Wisely?" a sarcastic voice they've heard.

All eyes turned to the no other one, Road.

"It's nothing little sis. I swear!" Wisely wave his hand at Road.

"Wisely, had take advantage on the sleeping Allen last night." Lulubell said that made Allen wonder.

Road quickly glare at Wisely. "Is it true?"

Wisely shook his head. "Of course not, why would I take advantage on her? She's my cousin, and besides she's a boy who just turned into girl for an unknown reason!" Wisely's almost shouting at Allen side faced and received a smack by Lulubell.

"You don't need to yell." Lulubell said, as she continues taking care of Allen's forehead.

"Sorry, and you don't need to smack me." Wisely pouts.

"And why did you bring her to your room? I remember Road asked you to bring her in her own room. Not in your room." Lulubell said as she smiled at Allen, and removed the ice pack from Allen's forehead and check her forehead.

"It's ok now." Lulubell said as she dropped the ice pack in the bucket.

"Thank you." Allen said shyly, with her face shaded in red.

"Allen, you're so cute." Lulubell said and gave Allen a hugs.

"That's out of character of her." Wisely mumbles, and notices that Road's looking at her with sadistic glare.

"What's kind of look is that, Road?" Wisely asked and knew that he's in a worse situation. Road's looking at him with her sadism eyed.

"Lu-lubell, please stop… I can't breathe…" Allen whining from Lulubell's hugged and tried to push her.

"….Sorry." Lulubell said as she smiled at Allen again.

Allen sighed and rolled her eyes to look at Wisely who's fighting for his salvation from Road's sadism.

"I said! I didn't touch her! I just place her in my bed, that's all!" Wisely's exclaimed.

Allen sighed again and hoped that she brought Tymcanpy with her, so that she wouldn't felt any lonesome. Her mind went back, when she left the mansion. She says she will tell them the truth, but she left without explanation.

Allen had bitten her lower lips in disappointment to herself. She told them that the mansion was her home, and they were her friends, but still she left all of a sudden.

"I'm an idiot, idiot, idiotidiotidiotidiot!" Allen kept repeating to her herself with frustration as she hit her head many times.

"Allen!" the three Noah approached Allen and made her stops hitting herself.

**oooOOOooo**

"So she's here, brother?" The man's sitting in the wooden chair, which belongs to his brother chair. He placed the second cigarette he'd smoked in the ashtray on the top of the small table next to his seat.

"Yes, I'm warning you, you wouldn't touch her just to please yourself." Said the brother, as he walked to the small table and picked up the ashtray away from his small brother.

"I never thought, that Road would succeed bringing her back here, Sheryl." Tyki smirked.

"There's nothing impossible, when it comes to my cute daughter." Sheryl said in full of praising in his toned.

"Maybe, I should go, brother." Tyki stood from his sitting, _'Before it turned out to be like that again.' and _then headed to the door.

Sighing, Tyki could hear outside the room that Sheryl's still praising his daughter.

"I wonder, what room Road's provided for the boy? No he's a girl now." Tyki wander the hallway of the mansion, and notice that Wisely and Road had exited one of the room in the hallway. 'That room is for the fourteenth Noah.' he Smirked to himself, and finally approached the two.

"Road, Wisely, What are you doing in the fourteenth room?"

Road and Wisely quickly glance to the person who'd approached and asked the.

"Uncle Tyki." They both said but Road's slight shocked in her toned and Wisely noticed it.

"Allen fainted from knocking herself…" Wisely's sneered.

"I want ice cream, Uncle Tyki. Buy me!" Road suddenly exclaimed, and jumped up at Tyki's shoulder.

"Wait, Road, let me pay a visit to my niece first." Tyki protested but gotten pulled by Road.

Wisely's still sneering by the view with a shocked inside of him, hearing Tyki's protest, _"Niece?"_ He scoffed.

**oooOOOooo**

**Cliffhanger coz I'm so sleepy, and don't forget to REVIEW I need REVIEW to know if it's okay… you know what I mean.**

**Without review I won't update for 1 or 2 months. With review I promise I'll update as fast as I can….**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM.**

**Chapter 17:**

**Read: I made a one shot story. PLEASE READ IT I KNOW YOU WILL LIKE IT PROMISE…**

**oooOOOooo**

A golden dark carriage was being drawn by the white eight horses, mostly like the carriage of the royal family. The Coachman had stopped the carriage at the bottom of the staircase before the entrance of the big mansion. The footman was the first one who off the carriage to open up the door for his Lord. **(Me: I just took the earl description in the internet, since I don't know how to describe his human form.)**

A Victorian gentleman was wearing a tuxedo with a top hat, with a monocle in his left eye had gotten down from the carriage and a weird parrot that kept repeating a word "Lero" was resting on his left shoulder. He was followed by American man with blond hair and masculine body. His face had written a wrath when he directly got down from the carriage.

"Don't use that kind of face, when you finally see your long lost cousin, Skin." The man with monocle said in calm tone while climbing upstairs.

"Okay!" the said Skin, growled.

"Earl!" The spiky purple head girl holding a lollipop had exclaimed in excitement when the earl and skin reached the front door.

"Road, My sweet granddaughter." The man with parrot said, with enthusiasm in his voice.

Road hastily approached the earl, and hastily jumped up at the man, giving him her big hug that almost swirling. While Tyki leaned to the front door to meet the earl and his cousin, Skin Bolic.

"What's with the face, skin, As usual?" Tyki greeted with a smirk on his handsome face. He quickly received a glare by skin.

"Boys, Boys, stop fighting we're a family." The earl said as he put his self in-between of Tyki and Skin.

Road parted herself from the Earl as she offered her candy to Skin, who immediately accepted the candy.

"Where's the other member of the family? Oh never mind. Let's just get ourselves inside." The earl said as he proceeded inside the mansion with the three Noah were following him.

**Oooo**

Allen suddenly opened her eyes from her deep slumber. She noticed that she was sleeping in the bed with two big soft feather pillows. She remembered the pillow scents. She would never forget this funny scent of Mana. When she was a boy, Mana and her were always sleeping together beside each other and laughing with each other every night. She remembered sometimes Mana would tell her a story if she couldn't sleep or if she was frightened by the night. Mana was like a father to her.

"Mana…" Allen said and tears started forming in her eyes. "I'm so sorry… It was my fault if I didn't follow you, you wouldn't have died…" She cried and buried her face in the pillow, grasping the sky blue sheet of the pillow tightly. "I'm so sorry, Mana."

Allen's eye had swollen from crying and crying until she'd finally recovered from Mana's death. "Allen, Mana wouldn't like, If he saw you crying, so stop crying." Allen said to herself, forcing herself to calm down and forcing her lips to grow a smile.

Allen looked at the whole room. The painting of the wall didn't change after many years had passed already. The wall was still painted of clean white and a portrait of big white city that surrounding with water.** (ME: Portrait of Allen's ark I've already forgotten what it looks like.) **And flooring that looks like sky because of its blue color that similar to the heaven. Her bed was still placed diagonally from the door, but still allowing her to see the silver-blue door of her bedroom. And a small bedside table that has a picture of her when she was a child but not like the other picture of her inside her room at dark order mansion. This one was not smiling. Well, smiling but being forced to smile by the man beside her.** (ME: can you guess who the man is? Hint he's a pleasure addict. I think this doesn't matter anymore, I almost gave the answer.)**

'_I'm glad they haven't changed this room.' _Allen looked around once more and felt her stomach had grumbled. _"Great. Now I need to eat."_ Allen quickly stood on her feet. "I hope Road was there, so she could help me go to the kitchen." Then she left the room.

Allen has taken almost 20 minutes before she reached the dining room. _'How many pillars and hallways are needed to pass by, just to reach the kitchen? Or maybe I've gotten myself lost.'_ then she heard a clang from wine cup being toast, and a loud laughter when she stopped from the red curtain to the entrance that tied in golden string that preventing from closing the open entrance. Her eyebrow furrowed and headed to where the sounds came from. Her feet had stopped from walking when she saw the people who are gathering around the table having lunch.

Gulping, _'He came here? The Earl is here. ' _Allen's panicking inside her mind, and a frightening look had written all over her face.

"Look, the sleeping beauty is finally awake." Sheryl said as he lifted his cup for Allen.

All eyes turned to the said sleeping beauty.

"Allen!" Road exclaimed as she hastily approached Allen and gave her her biggest hug. "Allen, don't do that again, you know the smacked head. You've fainted. You know that?" Road said as she pouted. "Join us. We're having a lunch together, with the Earl." She pulled Allen and made her sit between, Skin and Wisely.

Allen had gotten realized to herself that she was already sitting across Tyki who lifted his cup and smirked at her.

"Allen, my favorite Noah had come back at once!" The earl exclaimed and almost slid his self at the top of the table, causing all the food in the table to splatter and fall off the table. Just to get closer to Allen.

"Earl! what the hell do you think you're doing?" Tyki yelled, because of the food that splattered to his tuxedo.

"Sorry… Tyki-Pon…" The said Earl, as he received an exasperated sigh by his family.

"Hoi, little spacing out, aren't yah?" Wisely said, and then waved his hand to Allen's face.

"Huh, ah, no…" Allen said when she came back to her senses and noticed that the Earl's in the table laying his front in the table. Her face had pulled a frowning expression.

"Hello, Allen-Chan…" Earl greeted with a delightful tone in his voice.

"Eh? hello Earl?" Allen said as she wasn't assured by what she had responded.

"Earl, could you please go back to your seat first? Before you intrigue your precious granddaughter?" Sheryl said and gave his gentle smile at Allen.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" said Earl and hastily gone back to his seat before giving Allen another stared, observing her appearance before smiling. "It seems, that scar of yours has remained, even though years had passed by." His talking made Allen surprised and touched her forehead where the pentacle scar was implanted. "If you hadn't left this mansion, you wouldn't have that ugly scar on your pretty face. My dear grandchild and I wouldn't be this lonely, for not having you around here." The Earl said as he sniffled with tears dropping down his face.

Allen bitten her bottom lips, _'And Mana wouldn't have to die.' _Her eyes begun to gather some tears by the thought of her decease father. Allen surprised when someone was offering her a not so normal size of a lollipop and that was offered by Skin.

"Take it. It tastes sweet." Skin growled but still offering his lollipop.

Allen hesitantly took the lollipop, and then gave him her wonderful smile making Wisely to blush and made Tyki to smirk.

"Hee… Someone here is blushing, 'coz of Allen's cuteness." Road hummed then gave her brother her sadistic smile.

"Shut up, Road." Wisely said, then he focused to his food.

"So, how did you become a girl?" Sheryl asked in slight confusion.

"Yah, Allen. I'm also wondering. Why did you become a girl too?" Road asked just like her father's confusion.

"My dear grandchild, tell us." The earl insisted, and Lulubell only nodded who was standing beside the Earl.

"M-my friend, he gave me a juice which our scientist experiments, when I was choking." Allen answered with timid voice.

The earl eyes sharpened. "you see. What you've gotten to yourself for having low-class friends in society. They're equivalent to worthless trash!" the Earl said, with his face smiling his smile of anger. **(Me: as always, they always compared poor people into trash. Even in our country, once you're poor you won't gain any respect from any other rich people. I didn't say all rich people. No OFFENSE please. *Gloomy*)**

The other Noah nodded in agreement with the Earl. I wouldn't say Wisely didn't agree, after all he grown up with Road and the Earl.

"...Pardon?" Allen raised an eyebrow from what she heard.

"Allen, the Earl's just telling the truth. Your friend from outside are all trash, they're starving for wealth." Road said in mocking voice. **(ME: Well, Road still didn't know what and who's Yuu Kanda's guardian.)**

"Road, don't say something like that." Sheryl scolded.

Allen stood with her palms slamming the table, which made them shocked. "Please don't insult them. All of you didn't know them. So, please stop insulting them in front of me." Allen said in calm tone but almost pleading, but they could still feel the anger the way Allen had pleaded despite the way she made her voice calm.

"Allen, sit down and eat with us. Just forget the conversation." Sheryl said smiling, but Allen shook her head while still smiling, but tears in her eyes were ready to fall and she doesn't intend from them to see her crying.

"I am sorry, but I lost my appetite. I will go back to my room now. Excuse me Earl." Allen said in polite tone then made her way out of the dining room and tears started to fall down.

"Oh no, I shouldn't have said that." The earl said as he begun to shed tears.

"Don't worry, Father. I'm sure she will forgive you." Lulubell said while rubbing the Earl's back.

"I'll take my leave now, Earl." Tyki stood up, and then exited the mess hall.

"Uncle Tyki, you're not doing what you're thinking, Are you?" Road threaten and a dark aura was forming on her body.

Tyki stopped from his walking, "who knows. Maybe Wisely knows."

Wisely only furrowed his eyebrow from what he heard with confusion was playing in his mind.

"Allen, will not love me anymore! I made her cry I saw her tears." The earl cried while a powerful tears and a runny nose streaming down his face.

Lulubell sighed. "Don't worry. Allen was not the type of person who sows hatred to people, Adam…" Lulubell explained and smiled at the Earl.

The earl just sniffed.

**oooo**

Allen's searching the whole mansion. She'd already forgotten where her room was and almost cursing to her breath that how much bigger the castle was, she always get lost. She walked through many pillars and hallways again.

"Please, I just wanted to go to my room, no I want to go back to dark order again, my real home." She sniffed trying to recall all her good memories in Dark order.

**oooOOOooo**

"Tim, we're here! You'll see your master again." The fiery headed man said and parked his almost red Ferrari color car just like his hair in front of the glossy scarlet gate with a carriage that a blond hair man was pulling.

Timcanpy wiggled his tail from what the man said.

**oooo**

"How can I go back to my room?" Allen was still trying to find her room in one of the hallways of the mansion, where every room has their own number. Her face lit up when she saw a person standing and was entering the room. "Wait! Excuse me!" Allen called and tried to dash to the man.

The man stopped from entering his room when he heard Allen's calling him. he smirked. "Yes?" Tyki asked but still smirking.

"Ty-tyki…" Allen had stopped from approaching the man.

Tyki begun to walk where Allen had stopped from her walking not so far away from Tyki's room. "Are you lost?" as he leaned his left elbow against the wall and his head leaned to his left hand for his face to gain closer to Allen's face. While his right foot was stomping the floor and his right hand in his hips.

Gulping, "Ye-yeah…" Allen's eyes widen in surprise, when Tyki got a hold of her chin by his right hand.

"You know what?" Allen shook her head. "You're so tempting." His eyes trailed down to Allen's soft pink lips.

Allen gulped again when she heard what Tyki had been saying. Her heartbeat ran faster when Tyki's face leaned closer to kiss her lips.

"No!" Allen cried and tried to push Tyki away, but Tyki grasped her two hands and slammed them above her head.

"Trying to get away? Do you remember the punched that I received from that bastard?" tyki face begun to show seriousness.

Allen nodded, "It's your fault, that's why he punched you." Allen defended Kanda by the tone of her voice and tried to struggle from Tyki's grasped.

"What was he to you?" he smirked.

Allen's eye and mind wonder from what Tyki had asked her. _"What was Kanda to me?"_ Allen wondered inside her mind and almost spacing out again.

Tyki had grabbed the chance, seeing Allen was lost in thoughts so he slipped his right hand on Allen's waist and pulling her closer to his body. And the other hand was trailing up to her legs inside her white dress. **(Me: my eyes widen in realization, what was I typing OMG! Promise I'm really tired and sleepy while typing this, but when I came to where Tyki's molesting Cute Allen. My half lidded lids were almost removed from my eye when I accidentally type the slipping hand to her legs.)**

Allen's eye widened when she felt Tyki's hand was inside her dress, palm on her slender leg that almost trailing up that gave her shiver and goose bump. Before he could reached his desired place of Allen. Allen begun to struggle and push him away to stop him.

"T-tyki… Stop… Don't…" Allen pleaded as she felt her face burning with disgust by Tyki's hand in her legs. But Tyki's ignoring her plea.

"Make me…" tyki whispered to Allen's ear that gave her chill, before continuing what he was doing.

Allen tears were appearing in her eyes as she tried pushing him again when he felt Tyki hand was moving again, with almost two inches away to the most sensitive part of her body, then a voice had interrupted Tyki that made him stop.

"I know that thing should be doin' inside the room, not outside the room." Tyki looked at the person who interrupted him that snatched Allen from his grip when the owner of the voice had reached them.

"Wisely…" Tyki said but still smirking.

Wisely made Allen hid her face on his chest while patting her head. "Sorry… Did I disturb you?"

Sighing, "Its okay there are tons of time." Tyki said as he entered his room.

Wisely finally heaved a sigh of relief when Tyki had finally disappeared from his sight. He held his breath when he noticed that Tyki was doing something on Allen. Luckily he came to find to Allen because of a certain reason. "He's gone now." He waited for Allen to raise her head but it never happened. His eye widened in realization that Allen was trembling and crying but doesn't want him to see. "Hey! Stop crying. There's a fiery red hair man outside the palace his looking for you. He's with a puppy..." Wisely said trying to calm Allen's down a bit.

After many seconds, Allen sniffled while lifting her head and then smiled at Wisely. "Thank you…"

Wisely removed his eye to Allen because he felt his face was in heat. "Go now… No I accompany you to the gate." He said as he walked to get away from Allen.

Allen nodded and followed Wisely.

**oooo**

"I said! I am a friend of Allen!" The red head man yelled to the twin who'd just arrived after trying to locate Cross location, Who just happened to be the exact arrival of him and the twin. The owner of carriage outside the gate and was being drawn by Jasdero.

"Yeah, yeah… We know…" Jasdero said while waving his golden toy gun at Lavi's face.

"You're not allowed here." Devito said glaring at the puppy who was gritting it teeth to his face.

"He's Tymcanpy Allen's pet." Lavi said picking up Tymcanpy to his chest.

"Oh…" The twin nodded. "No wonder why. They're just alike. They look weird. Like owner like pet." The twin laughed together, that made Lavi's vein popped up from his forehead and clenched his fist from his anger.

'How could Allen stay in a place like this, and with these two crazy brats?' Lavi growled in his mind when he heard a soft worried voice coming from the inside of the gate.

"Lavi, what are you doing here?" Allen asked with worried tone despite the circulation of her blood was not normal from her anger of Lavi, from following her in the Noah mansion.

"Allen!" Lavi exclaimed and hastily gave Allen his loving big hug to her when she was gone outside the big gate. But before that he noticed Allen's eye were swollen.

"Lavi!" Allen whined from the hug, but she hadn't removed or pushed him.

"Allen, the crazy twin were toying me, And even saying that you and Tymcanpy were weird." Lavi said while grinning at the twin.

"Don't mind them. Do mind explaining to me, why have you come here?" Allen said with raising an eyebrow.

"Because… I miss my Moyashi-Chan!" Lavi exclaimed while still hugging Allen.

"Don't call me that, you jerk!" Allen exclaimed giving Lavi an upper punched in the face, causing Wisely who was watching them and the twin's face like they were crossing a horror in their lives being punched by a girl in the face.

'I wonder why she didn't give uncle Tyki that punch.' Wisely sneered again in his own thought.

"But Moyashi-Chan…" Lavi's trying to get up while rubbing his chin.

"I told you not to call me by that given name from that baztard!" Allen exclaimed as She gasped, realizing that the Earl and the other Noah were in the mansion, there's no way they would let her friend stay in the mansion and she didn't even want Lavi to stay in the mansion in the first place. 'Maybe Wise can give me a hand?' hoping inside her mind and Wisely's looking at her with frowned.

"I can't give you any hand, like that thing inside you mind." Wisely said as he sneered at Allen.

Allen pouted. "Ok. I don't expect any help from you, either."

"Oh, you remember the Earl and the other family are inside the mansion." The twin both said. "That's why you're asking for Wisely's help for your bunny friend." The twin both gave Allen their smirked.

Allen glared at the two. 'How come this two can always read my mind?' raising an eyebrow at the two. 'I didn't know that these two have smart brain.'

"I'm still here though." Lavi said snatching their attention.

"Lavi, it's better for you to go back to Dark Order." Allen said with sadness playing in her tone.

"But, Moyashi-Chan…" Lavi whimpered giving Allen a hug.

"Lavi, please…" Allen bit the bottom of her lips while patting Lavi's back.

"He can stay here." All attention turned to where they heard the voice.

"Earl!" The twin exclaimed and ran to the said Earl.

"Twin, Good thing you two are back." Said Earl and smiling at the two.

"Earl, what are you saying?" Wise asked with confuse tone.

"Because of me, my fourteenth only son or daughter cried. So I must, make her smile this time." Earl said while looking at Lavi with the smiled he'd just given to any person who didn't part of his family.

"What was the Earl's talking about?" Allen said, tilting her head aside.

"Oh, are you the earl? It's nice meeting you Earl. I'm Lavi bookman Jr." Lavi asked walking where the Earl's standing and extending his right hand to shake.

The Earl widen his eyes in slight shocked from what the man's addressing himself to him. And gladly shook his hand with Lavi.

"Oh, I see you must be that Bookman's grandchild." The earl said. "I'm Adam by the way."

Allen furrowed her brow with confusion as she felt something's furring her. Her face lit up and quickly lifted timcanpy from her feet.

**oooOOOooo**

"Where the hell is Lavi, Kanda?" Lenalee exclaimed having a grip of Kanda's sleeveless navy blue shirt, who was just meditating inside his room.

"I don't know where the stupid Rabbit went. Maybe he went to where the stupid sprout is." Kanda hissed pulling Lenalee's hand to let go of his shirt.

Lenalee looked at Kanda with confusion.

"The stupid Rabbit told me that he has a plan. He said we should go to the Noah mansion and kidnapped the Moyashi." Kanda explained sneering.

"What? But what are you doing here? You let him go by his self"

"Like hell I would agree to the retarded plan!" Kanda exclaimed going back to his meditation.

"What a heartless person you are!" Lenalee exclaimed while storming out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Che" kanda hissed then heard Lenalee's voice again but this time was calmed but a bit blaming on him.

"Kanda… Remember you're the reason why Allen had left the mansion and had gone with his crazy family."

Kanda only inhaled and breathed it out and begun his meditation. After 15 seconds, he twitched his eyebrow. After 1 minute, he gritted his teeth. After 1 minute again, he finally exploded. Punching the mattress with full forced. Lucky him, the bed didn't break by the blow he had given.

"Stupid Moyashi always occupying my mind. why did you take to your whole heart what I said that time?" Kanda said in irritation, and realized what he was saying. "Che, I don't care about the Moyashi, and what I've had been told by the crazy scientist little sister." **(Me: If I make Kanda move in this chapter, his role would be damn. He has a lot of special role than Lavi. If I made him follow Lavi and Allen his special role in the next chapter maybe, would change a lot. I'll give you slight hint, he won't follow but he would be definitely the one that will save Allen. Not Lavi not Lenalee oh well he still need Lavi's help. Why? Secret for now.)**

**OOOOO**

**I didn't edit this chapter maybe once I wake up for later..**

**I got a fight and wanted to kill that crazy…. OH PLASE READ MY ONE SHOT STORY TELL ME IF IT'S GOOD.**

**:DO YOU WISH TO BE WITH ME:**


	18. NOTE

**I left this short message.**

**AUTHOR: **This wasn't an update. I'm so sorry to disappoint you readers but I'll try to update as soon as possible.

I've been feverish these past few months that makes difficult things for me to move. But I guess I'm better now, so I'll try updating as soon as possible also I'll try fixing my grammar now.

** GUEST**: Sorry to disappoint you, because this is only a fictional story and base on my own creation and imagination, but as you can see I'm using Hoshino Katsura's characters. I don't want to be rude but base on Manga they're like superhuman because they have power or innocence and mine they're just ordinary human characters. So please bear with my story. *Bowed*

**Love yah all (:**


	19. Chapter 18 Unmarried?

**This is not a note now. This is the continuation of the last chapter that we all left and I'm very sorry guyz for not updating. I guess you all know since I left a note. I was really feverish last year but now I'm thankful that I'm feeling well and can continue the story. Well… I actually made a new story but I shifted to Gerita couple ( ), because I love them, one of cute couples in Hetalia, what title? "Love that connects us all" you could read it if you want or you like but I guess you would all like it since you like my Brilliant Accident.**

**Chapter 18:**

"Get off, Lavi…" Allen frowned, giving all her strength to push the red headed boy that topping her but it seemed that Lavi was not listening to her. "The floor is cold, Lavi!" she exclaimed, since the coldness of the floor was entering her clothes.

Lavi laughed, before pushing the floor so he could stand and off Allen at the same time. "Because, I could sense that someone is here, going to steal my property." He smiled before pointing at Tyki who was sitting on the couch while reading some book and beside him was Wisely.

Allen sat up and tried to avoid any eye contact with Tyki. "Lavi…"

Lavi gave Tyki a serious stared, causing Wisely to grin. He then turned to face his self proclaimed Allen.

"Let's go find, Tymcanpi, I bet you already knew every corner of this mansion." Allen said pulling Lavi out of Wise and Tyki's sight.

When Allen and Lavi were finally out of the room, Wisely quickly glanced at his uncle beside him. "What are you gonna do now, Tyki? Now that your target is with her savior that always stick to her side wherever she goes." He scoffed that turned out to be smiling.

Wisely's question made Tyki to choke. Wise laughed. "The girl's still unmarried so I still have a chance and that savior is just a brat." Tyki replied putting Wise in confusion because of the "Unmarried" word. Tyki stood before smirking to his self putting Wisely again in more confusion then left Wisely all alone.

Wisely closed his eyes before taking a deep breathe. "Unmarried? Is he planning to marry our cousin? Damn that pleasure addict what is he thinking now?" he growled, almost in his British accent. He relaxed his self once again before thinking of their cousin. He blushed, recalling the incident when he and Allen kissed accidentally. "That Allen's current gender can make all men to kneel before her." He scoffed again.

**Wahh sorry for the short chapter even though I just update today, my brother need to use my computer so I need stop for now.**

**PS: next time I update I'll make it long oh and try to read my other story in Hetalia axis power title Love that connect us all promise you'll like it.**

**Byee see you next time..**


	20. Chapter 19 can't think of any title

**H'yah! I'm back… my friend tells me not to give some fire back on someone else since she/he is also a reader so she says "Be an angel, dude, it's for your own good just focus on your brilliant plot, don't mind them they're just insecure, and Dude, about Kanda in some other fic, he's one of the rapist on boy Allen other than Tyki and Lavi so chill up." Kesesese her words gives me spirit to continue this story and of course I won't forget all of you, my cute and lovely readers, I love you all~~**

**I put another one of Noah family in this chapter well his name is Maitora since I'm not fond of OC. I mean it I hate OC but don't take it as offend. (For me Maitora is a mystery so I choose him and I want his age to be like about Kanda and Lavi since I find it cute)**

**Chapter: 19 **

"…Party?" Allen asked, staring at Lulubell with confusion.

The blonde nodded at Allen. "Yes, the party was announced by the Earl last night." She walked toward Allen, stopping at her front as she lifted some strands of Allen's silver hair.

"Lulubell…" Worried Allen bit her lower lips.

Lulubell smiled before patting Allen's head. "Don't worry, Road and I will be the one who'll take care of the clothes you are going to wear tonight. So… no one would give you such terrifying stare."

Allen smiled awkwardly before nodding. 'That's what I'm worrying about, to let you and Road with my clothes.' She sighed.

"Allen!" Lavi shouted, getting the two girls attention. He quickly gave Allen a bear hug from the back as he received a deathly glare behind him. (From Wise)

Allen just frowned.

"I'll meet you in Road's room, Allen." Then Lulubell left the three.

'But I don't know where Road room is…' Allen sighed.

"I'll get you there later." Wisely and Lavi said together achieving Allen's puzzle looked.

**OooooO**

"I told you we need to distribute this invitation letter to any noble family!" Devit exclaimed before knocking his twin brother's head like no one was planning to open it.

Jasdero grinned and for the first time ignoring his Brother's attacked on him, making Devitto to gasp and over exaggerating, leaning on the wall of others Noah room. "I heard that Lulu and Road were fixing the freaks clothes tonight." He said causing Devit to sneer at him.

"And so? We still have to distribute this letters." He groaned.

Jasdero grinned wide as they heard a cry as Road's door hung open with a girl with silver short gown and golden ornaments were hanging at the end of the gown had ran outside the room. "Freak!" he shouted as Allen faced them making their hearts to thump and cheeks red and soon Allen continued to run, leaving them stunned by some beauty that they thought hadn't exited. "Is that the freak?"

Devitto nodded as he swallowed.

"I think I'm in love, bro…"

Devit nodded. "Yeah… I think I am too." Then Devit launched at him, strangling him to death. "The beauty freak is not yours!" he shouted as they fought each other with their unsure love.

Allen slowly stopped from running as she wiped her tears before entering one of the rooms that she thought was her. (Allen you know your room has a number and you know it's fourteen) she gasped when she noticed that the room was dark. "This isn't my room, I've been here for week and yet I still don't completely memorize this endless mansion!" she groaned as she spun a bit to hold the cold metal of the doorknob when a light was turned on. She gasped, and then gulped sensing that her virginity was in stake if she was in Tyki's room and hell she didn't want that.

Outside the room, Tyki was in state of confusion when he saw Allen running then entered the weird yet intelligent man's room. He touched his forehead in frustration. "No one was allowed to enter that room." Then he leaned in the wall, waiting for the man to kick out Allen.

…Back in the room,

"Who're you?" the intelligent man asked with his voice was firm but calm.

Allen gasped but hearing the man's voice did not belong to Tyki so she slowly turned directly to where she thought the man was standing. She forcefully bowed with eyes close. "I'm very sorry for entering your room without any of your consent and I thought this is my room that's all!" she then faced the man, gasping a bit.

The man was covering in a blanket with only his eyes was shown to Allen's gazed and it seemed that his hand was busy in some things. "I see, you could leave now if you want, are you the boy that ran away years ago?"

Allen nodded since she knew it was true, she indeed left the mansion for some reasons. "Yeah…"

"I see… you could leave this room now."

Allen gulped, nodding as she noticed that the man's eyebrow that wasn't covered had twitched.

"I felt someone was outside waiting for you."

"Ahmm, do you know who might it be?" She asked even though she knew that of course the man wouldn't know who might be the person out that waiting for her.

"It might be Mikk." He answered causing Allen to gasp in slight horror. "I could also foretell that the twin is coming." He said looking down inside his cover.

Allen catch a light inside the cover as her chin fell. "Maybe I'll just endure joining the twin's company then." She smiled. "By the way what's your name sir?"

"Maitora…"

Allen bowed before leaving the room and penetrating the now open door that made Tyki to look at her and with the twin with awkward gaze. "Idiot twin, I think I might stick with you two." She smiled before pulling the two but the two didn't protest, leaving Tyki all by himself but Tyki entered the room.

Allen sighed when they finally away from Tyki and noticed that the two were walking beside her. "hoi, idiot twin why aren't you two protesting?"

The two just ignored her.

Allen sighed again. "I guess I'll stick with you two until I find Lavi and Tymcanpy."

"That annoying friend of yours and that weird dog of yours just like you?" Dero asked with grin.

"…"

"Oi don't just ignore my insult!" Jasdero cried out.

"…"

"Oi, why are you in Maitora's room?" Devit asked seriously.

Allen looked at him with confusion. "Lost…"

"Idiot…" Devit snorted.

Allen ignored them again as she saw Lavi with Tymcanpy were also searching for her so she ran towards him. "Lavi, thank God, I'm gonna die with this idiots company." She cried out as she took Tymcanpy.

Lavi laughed. "I pity you." Then they left, forgetting the twin. "Allen, you look cute in that!"

Allen pouted to the side. "Hell, I'm exposed with this outfit, I'm gonna change once we reach my room and you need to take me there." As Lavi nodded with his arm was sliding to her waist so she quickly elbowed him. "Arsehole,"

"Allen, just one time please…" he pleaded giving him her puppy eyes.

Allen sighed. "No, you damn pervert!"

Lavi pouted before setting a tantrum. "Allen you're so mean, aren't you glad I followed you to be your savior, I know you wish Kanda to be your savior but he don't want to be your savior so I came as his place."

Allen was shocked by what Lavi had confessed to her. "Kanda…" as Lavi nodded as she glared at Lavi. "Of course I don't wish Kanda to be my savior and he also don't wish to protect me!" she exclaimed with tears running down her red cheeks.

Her tears made Lavi to gasp with shock and slight confusion. "Hey, Allen… I'm just kidding." He said nervously.

Allen wiped her tears. "Idiot Lavi, why would I want Kanda to save me? You idiot!" then she continued walking, trying to find her room.

Lavi watched her first. He knew what Allen really wished even from the start that Allen would fall for Kanda despite their hate for each other. He sighed before following Allen. "Sprout, sorry about that haha." Then he slid his arm to Allen's shoulder receiving no protest from Allen. "But I won't let myself lose." He whispered.

Allen looked at him with confusion. "What are you saying?" as she raised a brow.

"Nothing, Moyashi-chan!" He laughed.

Allen frowned. "It's Allen!"

**Finally an update! Yay Review, review, review. Don't forget to review and Otaku jump you really love me from reading and supporting my other story in Hetalia (War at neighborhood) thank you! I promise I'll update faster and I'll give you spoiler in second chapter here since we're in -man fic. (I don't know if you like spoiler or not but I just want to give some small happenings in second chapter)**

**Warning: my War at neighborhood is boy x boy**

**Spoiler in War at neighborhood for otaku jump so you knew what would happen next: **Ludwig still thought that Feli and Lovi are girls since they cross dress and England's trying to curse America from his anger from him and France from making Lovi to get mad and Also Japan and Greece finally showed up… **(Maybe some in that in later chapter)**

**Okay byeeee! I love you all I feel so sleepy now! LEAVE A REVIEW… REVIEW WILL MAKE ME HAPPY MORE..**


	21. Chapter 21 tralalala love you all

Hello, I'm still alive xD

This story will be edited or revised but I promise nothing will change about the story line. The plot will remain the same, I will just rewrite it.

I have no real reasons why I suddenly stopped from continuing my stories, maybe because I'm a lazy writer.

At this time I swear to continue whatever story that I will have in the future because writing really is my pastime and favorite.

This **Brilliant Accident **be revisedand I promise it won't take a week to finish all 19 or 20 chapters (I'm not sure. I really am an idiot)

My other story like "**Do you wish to be with me**" I finished revising it for only 1 whole day and of course I slept too.

Also can I make a request? Can you read **"Do you wish to be with me :REWRITTEN" **I need your feedback about it. Please, please, please, *.*

I promise the revising will be finished without you all noticing it.

I love you all with heart xD


End file.
